Keep Or Scrap?
by sincerelyLen
Summary: Keep or Scrap? Let me know what you think? Story ideas I had in mind to write but unsure if it's worth the read, I need your help! 12. The roles prescribed to them were far from how they were defined. 13. -Reconfiguration-
1. Strangers

**Title:** _Strangers  
_**Date:** January 12, 2010  
**Summary:** When old desires fade, new ones can still take their places.  
**Pairing: **_Sasuke and Sakura  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Romance

* * *

**Strangers**

Uchiha Sasuke breathed in deeply through his nose, obsidian orbs narrowed in annoyance as he felt the lacerations across his body shift irritatingly with his movements causing even more blood to flow freely from his wounds. Although still weary from his battle with Danzou, the Avenger surged more chakra into his eyes, darkness bleeding red and spinning with anger as he calculated the last reserves he had and that using his Mangekyou would surely drain him into being easily captured.

He _couldn't_ be captured, not when Danzou was still alive, the coward fleeing when he had his opening, taking advantage of the newcomers had that had arrived to misguidedly engage him.

The battle would have been all too easy for him if he had been at full strength and if his companion Karin wasn't useless in combat; though he would admit that his adversaries were worthy opponents.

His black cloak with its undeniable blood-red clouds had been torn in various places due to the gnawing and sharp teeth of the Inuzuka's giant mongrel, his right arm was bare and broken because of Gai's thick-browed protégé who had gotten in a lucky kick when an ink serpent had taken him off guard, most likely created by his pale-looking _replacement_.

Their teamwork was surprisingly flawless but what interested the Uchiha more was the strange combination of Ninjas that made the team, as well as their unspoken leader.

The shortest of the four, the most petite-looking, a female with bright viridian orbs and pastel-pink locks; his former teammate and unexpectedly without the aid of a certain hyperactive blonde and Copycat Ninja: Haruno Sakura.

She had not initiated an attack nor did she speak commands or strategies to her teammates but the sheer determination on her familiar features and the way everyone looked to her before they made a move was a clear indication that it was her word to follow, and her word _alone_.

While the Inuzuka and his dog, Gai's student, and his Team Seven replacement kept their sights on him Sasuke kept the only female of the group in his peripherals, watching as she engaged in a short battle with Karin – mostly Taijutsu – before fluently hitting chakra points with glowing, green hands that had the red-headed woman falling to the ground in a crumpled heat.

Not wanting to waste anymore time on four Leaf Shinobi when Danzou was still getting away Sasuke had immediately unsheathed Kusanagi and pushed his speed and agility to the max so he could deal near-fatal blows on the three males and nin-dog attacking him. The Inuzuka and his dog dropped, being the closest and easiest targets to hit, Gai's student groaned before holding his bleeding side and pushing on, throwing punches with his free arm only to be electrocuted with a well-aimed Chidori Nagashi. When the Taijutsu User fell paralyzed the dark-haired ink-user was quick to call up ink summons but they were removed without trouble with a large Katon Jutsu. Since the _replacement_ was also bleeding from being struck with the Kusanagi, Sasuke immediately flickered towards him, weapon held high to deal his final blow when a pain in his side jolted him erratically and he was thrown twenty feet away, rolling against the dirt before recovering swiftly mid-roll into a crouch.

"…You will not hurt him. Your fight is now with _me_."

Sharingan eyes narrowed before the red faded to black, although unintentionally. He frowned, his chakra flaring uncontrollably within his body, making it difficult to control. His side, where the pastel-haired kunoichi had dealt her lucky hit, was throbbing and he judged a few broken ribs and the suspected reason for his chakra's irregular behavior. Zeroing his sights to her fisted hand he watched as her chakra pulsed around it, like a flame curling gently in the air changing between the colors blue and green.

"What the fuck did you do?" Sasuke growled lowly, wincing minutely as his broken arm shot with intense pain – Lee's kick had been harder than he had originally thought.

Sakura stood up straight, her features passive, surprising Sasuke once more because he had _never_ once seen her so serious and _intense_. Her chakra-laden fist flickered to nothing and her fists relaxed before she began to walk towards his crouched form. She stared straight into his eyes, unafraid because of his dormant Sharingan but still wary as she minutely glanced at his discarded Kusanagi just feet away.

When she was about ten feet away she stopped in her approach and stared at him – just _stared_, her head tilting to the side as she _studied_ him, from his bloodied tears to his broken arm to the enemy cloak he wore, she silently _studied_ him.

Annoyed, Sasuke glared at her, "Sak–"

"I broke three ribs on your left side and sent my chakra through your system," Sakura interrupted calmly, answering his question from before as her emerald eyes met his firmly, "Your chakra should be behaving unpredictably because of my chakra's intrusion which will leave you unable to control it efficiently. This will last for about an hour judging by the amount I had poured into you so until then you are powerless…I suggest that you do not resist and if you try to run I _will_ hit chakra points that can paralyze you for the duration of your _life_."

Sasuke remained quiet, her words sinking into his mind though it took him a while to grasp exactly what was happening. Her tone of voice, so professional and _cold_, was too surreal and unbelievable to hear. Haruno Sakura? Standing above his bleeding form, staring at him condescendingly, was Haruno Sakura?

Suddenly angry, Sasuke allowed his emotion to show through his deep scowl – because this isn't supposed to happen, Danzou isn't supposed to get away and he isn't supposed to get captured by _Sakura_, "What are you going to do then? Take me back to Konoha? Kill me?"

Sakura didn't respond immediately, she only stared at him, her large green eyes stabbing through obsidian so deeply that Sasuke wanted to look away, but he didn't and if he had he probably would have missed the flicker of sadness that appeared with the slight downward curve of her lips and the crease of her pink brows. Turning her gaze away, Sakura walked towards Sasuke's Kusanagi, picked it up – furthering Sasuke's irritability – and examined it thoughtfully.

"Sak–"

"I want to kill you Sasuke," She interrupted again – almost as if she never wanted to hear her name fall from his lips anymore – and she allowed her free hand not holding his katana to glow a deep green, "I _want_ to kill you," She repeated as she looked at him, "For your own good…" She looked at her two hands, one holding his blade the other flickering with her power, "Should I kill you with your own weapon? Poetic Justice I suppose? How many people do you plan to kill with this sword; and those lives can be saved if it's now used on _you_," She stared at her green hand, Sasuke speechless because this _was not_ a Sakura he knew, "Should I kill you from the inside with a medical jutsu…Another Poetic Justice, to destroy you with the abilities and techniques that I learned because of you, _for you_."

"Sak–" Sasuke tried to growl out, wincing in pain as his chakra flared unexpectedly.

"Genjutsu perhaps," Sakura continued, "I'm good at that, you said so yourself a long time ago…I can be merciful and have you die in any way you would like to die. Or," Her open palm, glowing green, suddenly fisted, green instantly snuffed out by a pulsing blue chakra, her demeanor changing into anger, "…Or I can crush you Sasuke. Break every bone in your body…It's quite tempting," She looked at him once more, her expression passive again, Sasuke staring incredulously, "…Which would you like Sasuke?"

He didn't know what to say. He could have answered, could have said something condescending towards her if only to hurt her, see a vulnerable emotion from her, but his mind was blank, trying to process and calculate but coming up with even more questions towards his current situation.

"…Sakura…"

The masculine groan filled the silent clearing and Sasuke was able to witness the first flicker of emotion to cross over Sakura's features. It was as if she had been snapped out of her psychotic, sadistic trance as her head whipped around, fear and worry prominent on her expression as viridian orbs landed on Sai, the replacement who was struggling to sit up, even with the deep gash on his abdomen.

"Sai," The Medic whispered before running to him, Sasuke watching her every move, somewhere deep in his chest, something was clenching as he witnessed her crouch at _his_ side to effortlessly heal _his_ wounds, her emotions painted on her sleeve for _him_.

Sasuke could have moved then, could have at least tried to make an effort to get away, but something kept him still, something kept him trapped where he sat, and it wasn't mainly because of the Jutsu Sakura had used on him.

"…You know you can't kill him Sakura," Sai stated lowly as the green of her hands flickered away, his abdomen healed; her head was bowed, pastel tresses covering her face, but Sai's eyes were locked on Sasuke, bottomless and unsympathetic, "Naruto won't forgive you."

"…I know…" Sakura whispered, although Sasuke's keen hearing easily caught it, "…But I have to do this Sai…For _all of us_. I don't want _him_ to keep hurting us and breaking us apart. You said so yourself, chasing after _him_ isn't healthy."

Sai frowned, "I may have said that, but killing him isn't exactly healthy either."

"Well I _have_ to," Sakura snapped tersely as she stood up and made her way determinedly towards Kiba, Lee, and Akamaru, intent on healing their unconscious forms also, "I _need_ to. I _want_ to."

"This isn't like you Sakura," Sai stated simply, brows furrowed in disappointment, "You're not thinking straight."

"Just _shut up_, Sai," Sakura scowled as she finished up Kiba and Akamaru and moved to Lee, "What would you know? You don't know _me_; you don't know what happened between _any of us_!"

Sasuke felt a tiny bit of smug satisfaction hearing his replacement being yelled at by Sakura but with more important things to deal, his mind returning to the reality of his desired goals, the Avenger began to look for ways to escape. His legs were in working condition and his agility was still more than capable without the extra use of chakra. However, Karin's body was still immobile and he couldn't leave without her; she was the key to finding Danzou again. He needed a signal, _something_ that could call for Suigetsu or Juugo if they were nearby.

"Besides," Sakura growled as she marched towards Sai, emerald orbs blazing as she stopped a foot away from him and poked a bruising finger to his chest, "I _bet_ you didn't even believe in me and my abilities…You _all_ probably thought we were running off to a suicide mission; that I couldn't even stand a _chance_ against Sasuke. Well, look at him!" Sai did and Sasuke glared back defiantly, Sakura however, took up his sword and began to walk towards him menacingly, "He underestimated me, you _all_ did and I took that as my advantage. _Poor, little Haruno Sakura_ caught the great Uchiha Sasuke _off guard_! So watch! Just watch with your own fucking eyes Sai; I _will_ kill him, because I _have_ to!"

Sasuke was unafraid, surprised yes, but he was unafraid as he watched Sakura stalk towards him with his Kusanagi held high, her eyes narrowed with pure hatred before she stopped a foot away from him. A part of Sasuke adamantly believed that she wouldn't go through with it, that Haruno Sakura didn't have the guts to kill her former teammate, whom she had chased for _years_. Yet another, more dominant part, was beginning to adjust to this new and _angry_ Sakura.

She had changed.

"I'm doing this because it's for your own good Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she stared at him, but the Avenger could swear that she was blinking rapidly for a reason, that her eyes looked more wet than seconds earlier, "I'm doing this to stop you from going down a path that you _will_ regret."

Never backing down from a challenge, Sasuke smirked defiantly, equally as menacing "Do it then, Sakura."

"And I'm doing this because I love Naruto!" Sakura cried out angrily as she finally brought the blade down with as much force as she could, Sasuke closing his eyes and awaiting the painful blow.

However, Sai's voice cut heavily through the air, "You're doing this because you love Sasuke too," and the blade sliced through _nothing_ as it veered off course, cutting through cloth but not skin before thudding against the ground, un-bloodied and shaking.

Sasuke opened his eyes, controlling his facial expressions as he watched with concealed surprise as Sakura stood before him, holding his sword tightly, a weapon that failed to touch him; but she was shaking, her pastel locks covering her eyes but her lips turned downward in a deep frown. Sai watched from behind, impassive like always but his orbs were wary as he glanced at the Kusanagi in the kunoichi's tight knuckle-white grasp.

"…I can't kill you…" Sakura whispered, so low that it was clearly meant for only Sasuke to hear, "…Kami I want to…You probably can't even understand the reasons why or think them stupid if I told you, but the foremost reason I can't kill you is because your death will hurt Naruto. And I can't _bear_ to betray him like you did to us."

Sakura finally looked up and while a part of Sasuke had been expecting tears, her face was completely dry and her eyes were hard and portraying the same intensity as before, when they had been battling. She stood up straight, dropping his sword at the same time which landed beside him, caked with dried blood from her companions but lacking his, which had been her initial intention.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she stared at him calmly, grey clouds starting to drift overhead and beginning a light drizzle, "You are not the boy I once knew at 12 years old, and you _never_ will be. We are strangers," The first smile he had seen in years from her graced her lips but it was sad and far-off, "I believe we always have been strangers actually…Never friends but now enemies," The smile was instantly gone, her features hard and serious, "If ever we cross paths again I will not hesitate to kill you. I want you to leave Naruto alone. I want you, Uchiha Sasuke…to _disappear_."

She turned her back to him and began to walk away towards Sai, "Do what you have to do Sasuke. I won't chase you anymore, but Naruto will," She turned her head over her shoulder to glance at him, "You're too far gone to return to Konoha now so if Naruto does find you, _don't_ get caught…Because I _don't_ want you coming back."

A clenching pain swallowed his heart at her words but Sasuke remained still, the rain starting to fall more heavily and causing his hair, clothes, and blood to stick uncomfortably to his skin.

"The dobe will keep trying to chase me," Sasuke stated, unsure why or if he wanted to argue with her or see her reaction, slightly disappointed when she turned her back to him again, "He'll _never_ stop."

"It will fade," Sakura responded as she crouched beside Lee to help rouse him, "If _I_ can forget about you, I'm sure he can too."

"And if I get caught?" Sasuke pressed as monotonously as possible while he watched her sling the unconscious man's arm effortlessly over her shoulder, "If I come back?"

Sai was beside her with a groggy Kiba and a limping Akamaru, but Sakura stared at him one last time with dull green eyes, her tone heavy, "_If_ you do return…It _won't_ be to the Konoha you remember."

And finally, she turned her back to him, walking away with her team beside her, the rain falling down around him leaving him alone and injured, watching as they disappeared in the darkness of the surrounding forests.

As Sasuke sat there, with thoughts of Danzou and the Council Elders and Uchiha Madara in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder over Sakura's change, how she wasn't the girl he remembered, how her hatred for him and love for him had tipped at the scales, and how a part of him deliberated whether it was still possible to return to Konohagakure no Sato when everything was said and done.

She had been one of the reasons for wanting to come back. Contrary to what others might believe she was still a special person; an _ex_-teammate but a teammate nonetheless.

Now they were…_Strangers_.

Shaking his thoughts aside, Sasuke immediately pulled a scroll from his belt with his free, less-injured hand and rolled it open; wiping blood off his lacerated arm, Sasuke smeared it across the coarse surface summoning a single hawk, the bird bowing obediently under its master's stare.

"Bring Juugo and Suigetsu to me."

The hawk bobbed its head before flying away.

Pushing his torrent thoughts aside, Sasuke began to forget the events of the passed few days and focused solely on his unfinished goal. Danzou and the Hidden Leaf Elders would die after what they did to Itachi and the psychotic Uchiha Madara was going to go with them. His plan to destroy the Hidden Villages with his Beast was a plan that spat on Itachi's desire for peace and Sasuke wouldn't have it.

Sasuke would analyze his place in the world among Konoha Shinobi and Team Seven another time.

There were more important things to attend to.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome **to** _Keep or Scrap_** a series of unfinished Plot Bunnies that are still hopping around in my head BUT I don't know if it's worth writing out or reading. Help me out please? :)

So, penny for your thoughts? I guess I started this little Plot Bunny during the Arc where Sakura went after Sasuke but when Kishimoto ended up making her pretty useless I got a little fed up and wanted to do my own little twist.

**Strangers** would basically be a Multi Chapter Fiction (Romance/Drama/Action) and although it isn't exactly original when authors make Sakura angry with Sasuke I kind of wanted to give it a shot too, mostly for a particular scene in a later chapter that was pretty much dialogue between Sasuke and Sakura that concerned their past and future. So let me know what you think?

**Scrap or Keep?**

**Disclaimer:** Never have...never will...sad panda.

You guys are all the BEST! Please drop a **review** to let me know what you think? And please check out my other Fictions too! :)

**Loves!  
Luvinukag83  
a.k.a. Len83**


	2. Cursed

**Title:** _Cursed  
_**Date:** June 13, 2009  
**Summary:** Team Seven fell apart…For one stupid little reason…They were Cursed…  
**Pairing: **_Sasuke and Sakura  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Drama/Friendship/Family

* * *

**Cursed**

"This wasn't supposed to happen…"

The rhythmic beeping of various machines filled the following silence as the occupants of the small, white room allowed the statement to bring them back to the reality of passed events, allowing the adrenaline that had filled them just hours before to drain from their bodies and let the grief and sorrow set in. Five figures were cluttered in the space, one completely unharmed and leaning against the wall, arms crossed and head bowed; three sitting in chairs with their share of bruises, cuts, and broken bones; and the last completely still on the lone bed, tubes and needles piercing delicate skin.

"…This wasn't supposed to happen…" The masculine voice from before repeated, tone broken and defeated, weakly trying to convince himself with hollow words.

"…It did…_Nothing_ can change that…" The reply had been whispered and feminine, coldness laced with her quiet statement.

All heads snapped up and stared at the bed right next to the large window, which viewed a beautiful day covered by gossamer curtains, sunlight trying to enter the room and dispel its gloom. The male who had first spoken shot up from his seat and quickly hurried to the prone figure's side, bright blue eyes wide with concern.

Emerald eyes were half opened with fatigue, but its jade color was darkened with awareness, lips – that had once been covered with blood – were turned downward with anger. Pink hair was splayed over the white, stiff pillows, traces of that thick crimson liquid still crusted in those silky locks.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Her companion asked softly, one calloused hand hesitantly touching her forehead and smoothing through her pastel tresses.

Half-lidded viridian eyes slowly locked onto his blue-stare and held it firmly, brows creasing as the silence continued before she turned her head away, "…I can't feel my body, Naruto…"

Despite her reply being so soft-spoken, Naruto couldn't help but flinch, allowing his hand to move away from her head, as if shocked, as if experiencing what she had felt just hours prior, "…Sakura-chan…"

"…I don't know what to think anymore, Naruto…" She whispered softly, the light through the curtains still hitting her face and emphasizing its paleness, "…I don't know him anymore…"

Naruto frowned, a mix of disbelief, sadness, and anger, before his shoulders sagged, his broken arm in the sling earning a sharp sting from his movements, "…But we can't just give up on him Sakura-chan…Not after so long…"

"I don't want to give up on him," Sakura responded almost defensively, "…I'm just…_tired_. So, so tired…"

Her jade eyes closed, and Naruto sighed as he took a seat on her bed, his less injured arm rising up to run through messy blonde locks. Slight movement caused him to look up and he watched as one of the older figures of the room pushed from the wall and lifted his head, panning his own gaze towards Naruto, Sakura, and the other injured shinobi present.

"…Hokage-sama says that Sakura's wounds aren't fatal…" He started, his frown still deep, "But the stab wound was close," He sighed, "Add to the fact that you say he used that same lightning technique through his sword, Sakura will be paralyzed for a while…"

Naruto's eyes widened and the oldest Ninja of the group exhaled deeply, one hand scratching through his silver-head, mindful of the bandages wrapped around his left eye. The form in the far corner turned his head ever so slightly as he regarded the messenger, dark eyes narrowed and bottomless, but expression sharing no emotion at all. Besides the bandages around his own torso, he looked fine, but his leg had been injured and he might sport a limp for several weeks.

"How long Yamato-taicho?" Naruto asked worriedly, his blue gaze darting from the brunette to the quiet – possibly sleeping – female, "How long will she be paralyzed?"

Yamato sighed as he shook his head, "It could be hours, days, or weeks…He used a very high voltage on her…I'm actually surprised she's already gained some consciousness…"

Naruto growled, fisting his hand together, "…That Teme!"

Yamato's dark eyes silently watched as Naruto internally debated while he switched his gaze from his broken arm to the female beside him, before allowing his own eyes to drift to the older man sitting to his right, no infamous orange book in his hand, but a lone-eye tiredly watching his former students with resignation, "…Kakashi-sempai?"

His head turned to look at Yamato and he blinked. Almost unable to witness the expression that flashed over that lone eye, which made the famous Copy-Cat Ninja look older than he was, Yamato turned away and plowed on with his message, "…Hokage-sama wishes to meet with you for your Mission Report…"

From his peripheral vision, Yamato could see the man nod as he took a stand, stretching his limbs carefully, mindful of his wounds, before walking towards Naruto and Sakura. For Yamato, even if he had not been a part of the Mission, just looking at the four Shinobi before him, he could almost feel their pain, their sorrow. Because he was a part of Team Seven, a small part, but a part nonetheless.

Kakashi was silent as he stood beside Sakura's bed, gazing down at her frail petite form when he knew that she held so much strength, tremendously showing that power during their encounter that morning. In an affectionate and familiar gesture, Kakashi gently pat her head before glancing at Naruto, watching him glare at the floor with a deep frown. Knowing what was on his mind, Kakashi pat his head too.

Roused from his thoughts, Naruto watched as Kakashi began to retreat from the bed towards the exit, hands buried in his pant pockets and head bowed, walking out the door in silence followed closely by Yamato; the brunette offered a weak smile and wave of farewell before he closed the door behind him.

Naruto let out a sigh, trying to let go of all his problems and worries with that one little exhale…

…But no such luck.

Turning back to Sakura, he frowned when he realized there was a frown on her features as well, deep and defined even in her unconsciousness. Lifting the blanket up carefully from where it rested on her chest, Naruto winced as his eyes found the source of her pain and problems. Bandages wrapped around her chest, flecks of blood still littering the planes of her skin. She had been run through right between her breasts, too close to the heart for comfort, and electrocuted with a Jutsu they knew all too well.

Frowning, he placed the blanket back in its original position, the anger returning deep in his chest.

"…Perhaps you should forget about him…"

The statement had been softly spoken but Naruto had heard it loud and clear, had looked up immediately after it was vocalized to stare at the remaining figure of the room with a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sai?"

The male shrugged, the fake smile usually present on his face was not there and his expression was thoughtful, "…You and Sakura-chan have chased him for many years and still he has not returned…Perhaps you should forget about him," He looked at him, dark eyes piecing straight through blue, "He's already forgotten about you…You saw the new team he possesses…"

Naruto faltered, mind quickly registering three other figures from the battle, two males, one female, but he shook his head to rid those images because it couldn't be true, "…Sh-Shut up, Sai!"

Sai looked away, down at his bandaged abdomen, "I am only pointing out that he has found replacements for the two of you…Just as _I_ am _his_ replacement…"

Naruto couldn't help but notice that the normally flat, emotionless tone Sai used had changed just slightly with his verbal observation…Almost as if it had cracked…Saddened…

"Sai–"

"Besides," Sai interrupted looking at Naruto again, "He had told us that they were strong allies…Perhaps you aren't strong enough to be his friend, Naruto-kun…Maybe strength is his preference…" He frowned, "Admittedly, we were defeated today…"

Naruto couldn't deny the truth in his words. Even if they hadn't held back, would they have been strong enough to defeat them…That four-man team whose leader was his former best friend and rival?

"…Perhaps we're Cursed…"

Naruto's gaze immediately snapped from Sai to Sakura, finding his female companion with her eyes half-open, staring at the thin, white drapes covering the window. Sai slowly followed his gaze. How long had she been awake?

"_Cursed_, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura licked her lips but didn't turn her head to look at them, her viridian gaze still on the covered window, "Have you heard the rumors Naruto? The majority of the village expects great things from Team Seven, expects a lot from us because of our abilities and talents…They're saying we're the next Sannin…_Neo-Sannin_ was the word."

Blue-eyes widened, "Really?"

Sakura finally turned to look at him, expression emotionless, pride failing to show for their accomplishments, "…I suppose it's also expected because we were trained under the former Sannin…You under Jiraiya…Myself under Tsunade-shishou…And," She took a deep breath, "And him under Orochimaru…"

She turned her head away, gazing back at the window, absently blowing pink strands from her view since she couldn't move her arms, "…When I told Shishou this, she was proud, but…" Pink brows creased, "…She said it was a heavy burden to bear…A powerful title to hold…_Cursed_ shoes to fill…"

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Look back on her team Naruto," Sakura simply pointed out, "They're separated, _enemies_…One left for power and eventually killed his former sensei…Two who had still stayed on the path of righteousness had gone their separate ways…Their friendship, rumored to have been close, had broken so…_easily_," Another sigh escaped her lips and Sakura turned her head to finally lock her emerald eyes intently with deep sapphire, "…Now look at _us_ Naruto…Perhaps we've fallen with that _Curse_ also…Between _us_ we're starting to view things differently…_You're_ trying to save a Best Friend who won't come back, _I_ don't know if I can keep chasing him," She closed her eyes, "…And S-Sasuke, who I care very deeply for, almost _killed_ me…We're _breaking_ Naruto…We're _Cursed_."

Naruto laughed weakly, scratching the back of his neck uncertainly as he watched Sakura blink back her tears and would have probably been trembling if her body allowed her to, "Really, Sakura-chan…You don't actually believe in stuff like that…Do you?"

"…Well, what else could it be?" Sakura whispered.

Did they want to say aloud that perhaps the three of them – Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto – were just growing that far apart? Did they want to say aloud that their friendship was never meant to last? Did they want to realize that what they believed in for so long was a lost cause?

No. Because they worked too hard! Hoped too much! Wanted everything back the way it had been!

It just seemed so much easier to blame it all on one stupid, little reason…

And as they all sat in that little Hospital Room; one thinking about lost causes, another thinking about never giving up, and the last contemplating the worth of replacements, Team Seven began to grow apart…

Because of one stupid, little reason…

* * *

**A/N:** So another Plot Bunny that was never really thought too deeply on and written out. Yeah, I had a guideline but I guess this is what sort of helped start off **Forbidden Bonds** – you know, the whole teamwork aspect and dynamics of their relationships…

_**Cursed**_ was supposed to be a Multi-Chaptered story also, about Team Seven – all of them: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai – who just _fell apart_. They all hurt each other some way, which was further explained as the story progressed, all their relationships strained and the struggle to find out whether it was still possible if bonds could be reformed. Kind of Family/Friendship with a hint – or large dose – of darkness and angst. Hmmm…What do _you_ think?

**Keep Or Scrap?**

**THANK YOU to those who reviewed the previous chapter! Your feedback helps tremendously!**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh, don't remind me…

You guys are all the BEST! Please drop a **review** to let me know what you think? I really appreciate it! And please check out my other Fictions too! :)

**Loves!  
Luvinukag83  
a.k.a. Len83**


	3. Priority

**Title:** _Priority  
_**Date:** August 15, 2009  
**Summary:** Where do Haruno Sakura's priorities lay – better yet, with whom? Uzumaki Naruto? Or Uchiha Sasuke?  
**Pairing: **_Sasuke and Sakura  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Drama/Action/Adventure/Romance?

* * *

**Priority**

"Kami…This feels so degrading…"

Haruno Sakura frowned as she tossed her curled, waist-long, pink tresses over one shoulder, revealing the bare skin of her neck and collarbone. Several heads turned, hungry eyes stared, and Sakura took another sip of her strong, alcoholic beverage.

"_Well, degrading or not Forehead, you're good at it._"

Brows creased together, pink-painted lips turned downwards even more, and Sakura gracefully pulled one leg over the other, letting the silk fabric of her kimono slide off and reveal another glimpse of smooth skin.

"Are you _implying_ something Pig?"

The usual lightness of her voice was hardened with both frustration of her predicament and her best friend's enjoyment of it.

"_Of course not, Forehead!_"

Yet despite the static of her communication earpiece, Sakura could have sworn she heard a snicker.

"_Besides, you're getting quite the amount of head-turns tonight…You should enjoy it!_"

"Hardly," The Medical Kunoichi muttered as she turned her gaze back to the bartender, signaling for another drink. She turned in her bar seat, viridian eyes openly observing the large Bar where drinking games, dancing, and a lot of other suspicious activity was taking place – And of course she was there for the suspicious activity…

Oh _joy_!

"Anything yet Neji?" The young woman inquired into her hidden radio, noticing with a shiver of disgust that many heads were still turned her way; some were even showing her obscene gestures, "…Disgusting…"

"_Noboru is still surrounded by his guard_," A masculine voice stated calmly over the earpiece, "_But luckily, his eyes are still being drawn to you…_"

"Luckily," Sakura mumbled sarcastically just as the bartender returned with her drink, his eyes obviously lingering on her exposed cleavage, causing Sakura to fight her expression from openly grimacing.

Yuck!

"_It won't be long before he approaches you_…" Another male voice stated, "_You know what to do, right?_"

"Charm him, isolate him, obtain any valuable intelligence, then finish the job," Sakura answered with another deep frown, not at all ecstatic about having to be the prime candidate in an Assassination Mission, "These Missions _blow_."

"_Troublesome_," The second male agreed, Sakura just imagining the pineapple-haired man slouching from his hidden position on the roof of a surrounding building.

"_Watch it Sakura_," Neji stated, "_We got another one, coming your way._"

"_Quite popular, aren't you Forehead?_"

"Shut up, Pig," Sakura hissed, before she turned her seat towards the approaching figure, his chakra signature clearly suggesting that he was a Shinobi, and smiled politely at him.

"I couldn't help but see you from across the room Miss," The male stated, although, despite his courteous speech, Sakura could tell by his eyes and twisted grin that his intentions were anything _but_ well-mannered.

Sakura frowned, bringing her drink to her lips though not sipping – because she just had to hide her disgust somehow, "I'm flattered Sir…Is there something I can help you with?"

She blinked her emerald eyes innocently at him and knowingly watched as the male shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, as if to hide something.

"_The things you do to those poor men Billboard Brow…_"

Sakura couldn't help but smirk. _Poor Men_ her ass!

Sakura smiled prettily, placing her drink daintily back onto the counter without removing her gaze from the man. She placed her index finger forward, signaling for him to come closer, which he did all too willingly. When he was close enough, she slyly placed her hand onto his chest, fisting her fingers through his shirt and pulling him closer, letting her lips slide across his ear – ignoring his alcohol-like smell – and whispered well-rehearsed words.

"I think I have an idea with what help you need," She sighed, her other hand catching his before he could touch her, "Why don't you meet me in the back alley…I'll follow you once I make a visit to the Ladies' Room. Deal?"

The man groaned as he pulled back, swallowing heavily before nodding his head and offering a wicked grin. With a wave and a wink, she watched him leave for the exit, sweat already spilling from his forehead.

"_Sakura…_" Neji sighed.

The kunoichi smirked as she turned back to the counter and picked up her drink again, "I'm only thinking of all of you, Neji. I'm sure you're all bored since you're out of all this_ fun_ action. But go easy on this one; he was a lot more polite than the others."

"_You need to stop sending all of them to us Forehead,_" Ino complained, "_The pile's growing and their smell is grossing me out!_"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked as she turned to her Mission Target, met his gaze, and winked suggestively at him while at the same time, sensuously crossing her legs together, "Leave with them? You know full well that I'm not allowed to physically harm them either…It would ruin my persona."

And another triumphant smirk for Sakura as she heard Ino grunt in response.

"_Oh, if Naruto were here…_" Ino started.

"And thank Kami he's not," Sakura finished, "I would never hear the end of it…"

"_And he'd have probably blown our cover…_" Shikamaru muttered, in an almost reminiscent manner.

"_Looks like they're starting to finish up…_" Neji informed, Sakura taking a side glance at Noboru and his company to see papers being exchanged and signatures being scrawled, "_Be alert_."

"Of course, Leader-sama," Sakura mocked as she turned back to the counter, cautiously checking her waist where a hidden kunai was strapped and flicking her hair once again to openly show more of her skin and the way her kimono was _slipping_ off her shoulder.

"I vote that Ino takes the next Seduction Mission," Sakura murmured lightly before taking another welcoming swig of her alcoholic beverage.

"_Take it easy with the drinks,_" Ino stated worriedly, "_Remember, be alert!_"

"I know, I know," Sakura answered dismissively.

"_Ino's right_," Shikamaru acknowledged warily, "_Noboru's a powerful man as well as his guard…You need to be fully conscience of what you're doing._"

"I'm fine," Sakura replied with another roll of bright, green eyes, index finger absentmindedly skimming against the lip of her glass beverage.

A short cackle of static sounded in Sakura's ear and the kunoichi flinched lightly at the noise, shoulders tensing faintly as she heard Neji's hardened voice, "_Something's wrong…I'm feeling a spike in chakra…Someone powerful is coming into range. Eyes open Sakura, this might affect the Mission._"

"_What is it?_" Ino asked.

"_I don't know_," The Hyuuga Genius answered, a little frustrated.

"_If things get out of hand,_" Shikamaru started, "_Everyone knows what to do, right?_"

"_Right._"

"_Yes_."

"Yup," Sakura replied, jade eyes darting around the Bar, trying to seek out the disturbance Neji had found so unsettling.

Unfortunately, it was very crowded and quite a popular meeting place for entertainment and other means in Amegakure. As good as Sakura was in weeding out chakra signatures, there were too many to sift through, which meant there were many Shinobi congregated in the vicinity, and that the alcohol was really starting to affect her senses. As a Medic Ninja, it would have been too easy to flush all the toxins out, but as a lady trying to seduce a man, her chakra needed to be concealed and she couldn't afford any suspicions.

"Damn it all…" Sakura muttered as she pushed her drink away, free hand coming up to place stray strands of wavy, pink hair behind her ear.

Neji cursed and Sakura's hand instinctively flew to her waist, "_Sakura. More company coming your way…Be careful with this one. A Shinobi and a powerful one at that._"

"The one you felt?" Sakura asked as she slid her hand back onto her lap.

A pause, "_…No._"

"Aren't you a fine one, Princess?"

Sakura slowly turned her head, strategically facing towards the newcomer but letting her hair fall around her face to hide her earpiece more effectively. She smiled politely as she took up her half-empty glass, taking a sip so as to keep her looking as if she weren't loitering or waiting for anything but pleasantly enjoying her drink.

"Can I help you?"

"You sure can," The man grinned, showing rows of sharp, shark-like teeth, dark eyes appraising her choice of attire, "How about letting me join you for a drink?"

The kunoichi's eyes widened ever so slightly as she watched the male take a comfortable seat beside her, signaling the bartender for some drinks as he swept some of his shoulder-length, white hair from his face. Never had any of the males that approached her asked to sit with her…They had only gotten down to business with attempting to get her to leave with them.

It was certainly…_new_.

"_Sakura,_" Neji warned, "_You need to get him out of there. If Noboru sees that you're occupied, he won't pursue you._"

Sakura's mouth twitched, a part of her wanting to retort but refraining as the male beside her turned his gaze back onto her, the same grin twisting his mouth, not malicious, but more playful than anything.

"The name's Suigetsu," He informed haughtily before he leaned towards her more closely, dark eyes roving over her form, leaving Sakura to shiver uncomfortably under his intense stare and disregard for personal space, "What might your name be, Princess?"

The Medical Ninja inwardly grimaced, turning away from him and taking a sip from her drink to gather herself, "Pleasure to meet you…" Green eyes caught his gaze and playing her part, she smirked, "But perhaps Princess will suffice for tonight, no?"

"A name for a name?" The man pouted mockingly, before taking the drink the bartender slid his way, "Please?"

Sakura smiled, "And what would the point be? After tonight, names will be forgotten."

The male smirked, moving his hand to let his fingers play with the wavy, pink tendrils that fell over her shoulders, "I'm sure a face like yours can't be forgotten, Cherry…So how about a name to compliment it?"

Sakura matched his smirk, pulled her head away to let her silky locks fall free, and smoothly turned away, "I'm flattered…But _No_."

"Quite the Tease, aren't you?" Suigetsu asked with a chuckle, "I like that."

"Hmm…" Sakura hummed, ignoring him as she sipped on her drink again, letting the alcohol burn down her throat as she let her viridian eyes catch Noboru's once more, the male openly grinning at her before turning back to his companions.

"Then how about a dance, Cherry," Suigetsu pressed, her annoyed gaze sliding over to him briefly as he grinned, "I may have sharp teeth, but I promise I won't bite."

She sighed, placing her drink back onto the counter, "Suigetsu…"

"_Damn it!_" Neji's voice stated loudly in her ear, causing the pastel-haired woman to flinch, "_Abort Sakura! Abort the Mission!_"

"_What? Why?_" Ino exclaimed, both frustrated and worried.

"_Just Abort the Mission!_" Neji explained much to Sakura's surprise, her green eyes involuntarily widening, "_Sakura, you need to get out of there, now!_"

"Why!" Sakura hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, Cherry," Suigetsu stated, palms up in surrender, "Just a dance, is all," He grinned again, "…Unless, you _want_ me to bite…"

"_Neji, what is going on?_" Shikamaru asked, usually laid-back voice laced with urgency.

There was a pause. Nothing. Sakura's brows furrowed with both concern and irritation as she continued to listen to the empty static of her communications radio. Her hand was clenched tightly against her glass drink, the sides slightly cracking under the increased pressure of her hold.

"Cherry?"

Emerald eyes slowly returned to focus, realizing that she was still in mid-conversation with Suigetsu, the white-haired man now frowning at her with confusion as he darted his attention from her face to the hand with her drink. Immediately, her fingers loosened and Sakura threw him an apologetic smile.

"My apologies Suigetsu," Sakura answered, her voice strained, "I would love to dance with you, but I'm afraid my feet are still sore from my poor choice of shoes…"

She lifted her leg, the silk sliding smoothly over her skin, and pointed her foot, showing the white-haired male the high-heeled sandals she had received from Ino to help play her part.

"Aw…That's too bad," Suigetsu pouted, but he shrugged and only grinned at her again, "Oh, well…I'll just keep you company here then."

Oh _great_!

"_You need to leave Sakura_," Neji's voice finally stated, still braided with concern and stress, "_The Mission can wait for another day._"

"Why?" Sakura ground out, wanting answers.

"Well, you seem like a nice broad, Cherry," Suigetsu answered with a smirk, "Maybe if I hang out with you a little more, you can warm up to me…Maybe in more ways than one…" He waggled his brows suggestively.

"_Just follow my orders Sakura!_" Neji commanded.

"No," Sakura answered defiantly, wanting now more than ever to find out what was getting Neji so worked up.

"Alright, alright," Suigetsu chuckled, "Okay, we can talk…And I can wait for your feet to get better for a dance. How about that? I'm really not that bad of a guy. Once you get to know me, that is."

"_Meet us outside and I'll tell you_," Neji reasoned, "_You need to get out of there now._"

"_Just listen to him Forehead…Neji has to have a good explanation for this._"

"Our Mission?" Sakura whispered.

Suigetsu's eyes widened, "Mission?" He grinned, "Well, if you want something to come out of this, I'm not complaining. I'm here with my comrades but we can ditch them easily. I'm pretty sure there's an Inn down the street too…"

"_Noboru will be in Amegakure for a while…_" Shikamaru answered reluctantly, "_We'll probably have plenty of chances then._"

Sakura sighed, "…Fine."

Suigetsu grinned as he clapped his hands together and rubbed with anticipation, "Perfect! Let me just drop off to my comrades what my plans are…Wouldn't want them to interrupt us now would we?" He stood up, "Wait here, Cherry. I'll be back."

As Sakura's eyes focused, she watched as Suigetsu's back disappeared from view. She hadn't been oblivious to her conversation with the sharp-toothed man and her choice of wording should have been a lot more evasive and better picked out, but what was done was done. She just needed to escape from the Bar before he found her again.

"_Wait!_" Neji warned just as she was about to stand, "_Don't move_."

"Jeez, make up your mind Neji!" Sakura retorted, frowning deeply with annoyance.

"_Noboru is heading your way_," Neji informed her, causing Sakura to tense immediately, "_Be quick and set up a day to meet with him…Better yet, try to leave with him._"

"Wasn't that the plan in the first place?" Sakura mumbled, before turning on her stool to smile invitingly at the man clearly approaching her.

"Good evening Miss," He grinned as he stopped just a foot away from her, dark hair loose and growing passed his shoulders, a man probably just a couple years older than herself, "I couldn't help but notice you staring from across the room."

As much as Sakura wanted to retort and deny it, it _was_ true. She had been trying to catch his eye deliberately and contradicting it with all of her being would do nothing to help her. Instead, she smiled 'shyly' while fluttering her lashes and nodded her head, pink tresses trailing seductively over her smooth skin. She noticed with exasperation that even Noboru's eyes couldn't help but rove either.

Were all men such pigs?

"Would you like to accompany me back to my hotel? Perhaps we can get to know each other…_better_," He smiled charmingly as he outstretched his hand, Sakura acting professionally hesitant as she slid her hand into his.

Gracefully, she stood from her stool seat and hooked her arm into his, her mind willing her body to lose its tension despite her close proximity to such dangerous shinobi. Noboru's guards flanked them and were even eyeing her warily, as if she could pull out a weapon at any second.

They actually weren't too far from the truth there.

"Kami, Suigetsu can be such an _idiot_!"

The mention of her former company's name sidetracked Sakura's mind and diverted her attention towards the Bar seat she had once been occupying. Only a few stools down were a couple of figures; one was a female with deep red hair and eye glasses while the other was a very tall male with wild, orange hair who was warily looking around the crowded room with guarded eyes. The red-head however was oblivious to his discomfort and ordered a drink, continuing to ramble on about the white-haired man that had made a move on her.

"He should _know_ that we're not here for fun and games!" The woman continued before taking a swig, "And picking up some whore at a Bar? Kami, of course Sasuke isn't going to allow it! Is he just looking for a way to get killed?" She stared at her drink, looking thoughtful, "Not that I'd mind…One less person between me and Sasuke-kun I suppose…"

The tall man looked at his companion silently and Haruno Sakura had completely tensed up and frozen.

Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. _Sasuke-kun_.

Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was _here_.

"…Sasuke," Sakura breathed, although, luckily for her, it had been drowned out by the hum of voices and the echo of the music.

Noboru however, had felt Sakura tense and looked down at her with confusion, lightly tugging at her arm and effectively breaking her from her stupor.

"My apologies," Sakura smiled, strained still but trying to build up her façade again, "I'm a little nervous is all…"

Noboru grinned, eyes darkening ever so slightly, "I'll be sure to make your experience with me _enjoyable_…"

Smirking back, trying her best to keep the disgust from reaching her expression, Sakura clutched his arm closer to her chest, "I'm looking forward to it."

If anything, Noboru's pace may have quickened.

"_We'll be right behind you Sakura,"_ Shikamaru assured softly, _"Just keep his attention and stay calm…"_

However, Shikamaru's words had failed to register in Sakura's fogged up thoughts, her mind easily drifting back to the realizations she had been analyzing before Noboru had noticed her tensed form. For the life of her, Haruno Sakura couldn't help but let herself be dragged towards the establishment's entryway, failing to keep her mind alert and aware like she should have been doing.

She couldn't help but drift away from the Mission…

She couldn't help thinking about one Uchiha Sasuke…

Yet, what were the chances of this mentioned name being _her Sasuke_, the childhood teammate she had trained with, the young boy she had given her heart to, the man that had tried to take her and Uzumaki Naruto's lives away?

_Sasuke_ was a _common_ name, right?

"_Neji, what's going on?"_ Ino's slightly distorted voice questioned, effectively snapping the Medical Jounin from her thoughts, gaze focusing on the scene before her as the cackling of the radio continued, _"I see a crowd at the entrance."_

Sakura realized that a crowd _had_ formed at the entrance of the Bar forcing Noboru, his company, and herself to stop their movements as the distinct sounds of fighting reached their standing point. The pink-haired kunoichi could even swear that she smelt the blood as the grunts and shouts of pain grew louder. Frowning, she felt Noboru's grip on her arm tighten, his dark gaze filled with annoyance as drinks started to fly and more people began to join the brawl.

"_It's a fight…Drunks,"_ Neji explained, a tone of disgust laced with his words.

"_Perfect…"_ Ino sighed with heavy sarcasm, _"Any other way out?"_

The hand around Sakura's wrist loosened and traveled upward to the crook of her elbow, Noboru making a motion of changing direction and guiding Sakura towards the right course. The Medic didn't object, her emerald eyes briefly turning back to the brawl before she followed Noboru's lead, ears still ready to catch Neji's delayed response.

"…_No matter what happens Sakura,"_ Neji began, his voice firm causing an involuntary shiver of anxiety to stir Sakura, viridian orbs narrowing with suspicion, _"You follow through with your Mission…"_

"_Why?"_ Ino asked hurriedly, her own tenor laced with fear, _"What's Noboru planning to do to her? Tell me what's going on!"_

Haruno Sakura remained silent, Neji's order loud and clear, the silent implications reverberating through her core as she unseeingly moved towards the back of the Bar, towards the back door, where the crowds were thinned. Noboru's arm was slung comfortably over her shoulders, his lips already grazing over the shell of her ear – thankfully the one without the radio – as he whispered sweet _nothings_ and _promises_ for her.

The device in her neglected ear cackled again, Sakura's mind registering Neji's harsh words, skin feeling the caress of a warm tongue, eyes seeing a familiar silhouette in the shadows, _"…It isn't Noboru I'm worried about…"_

_Fuck_.

She froze. Haruno Sakura froze. She _froze_.

The sudden halt of her movements caused Noboru to stop as well, his nose still buried in her pink tresses as a groan of frustration passed through his lips, the vibration of the sound running down Sakura's throat and causing her to shiver; from either fear, excitement, or both, she didn't know…

From her peripheral vision, Sakura watched as Noboru's two guards stepped forward, their boss extracting himself from her to look up at what had interrupted his _fun_, though the arm on her shoulders shifted down to her waist to hold her figure possessively against him.

"What's the problem?" Noboru drawled, obviously displeased as he glared deep-grey orbs at the figure blocking his and his company's path.

Viridian eyes narrowed in slight confusion, trying to focus her vision through the dim lighting and frowning as she recognized the figure from earlier, "…Shit."

"Buddy, why don't you get lost, I saw her first."

Sakura had the strongest urge to roll her eyes but she refrained, wincing when Noboru's grip on her waist tightened, fingers digging possessively into her skin. Although she had endured far worse pain than he had just dealt, it still wasn't a very comfortable feeling.

"We don't have time for this," Noboru sighed, waving his free hand, his guards moving forward at his silent command.

"Oh, so you want to fight?" Suigetsu grinned cheekily, crouching down, ready for battle.

If Sakura had been in any other situation – preferably with more decent men that she knew – she would have laughed. Because two men _fighting_ over her? She had hardly spoken a full paragraph with either of them, what made _her_ so appealing?

Instead of being flattered, Haruno Sakura really wanted to kick both their asses. How dare they see her as only a prize to be won!

"_Forehead, what's taking so long?"_

Frowning, Sakura could only clutch Noboru's arm tighter, catching his attention before she pulled him down to her level, allowing her to whisper into his ear, "I want to leave now; will this take any longer?"

He grinned as he pulled away; deliberately brushing his lips against hers – to which she severely suppressed a shudder, "Of course. It won't be long now."

Switching her gaze back to the slowly developing brawl, Sakura couldn't help but remain tense, orbs darting around frantically as she discreetly tried to sort out the chakra patterns around her. The woman at the Bar had mentioned Sasuke being connected with Suigetsu, so if Suigetsu was nearby then her old teammate wouldn't be that far off either.

"Shin, Kenji…Get rid of this trash," Noboru ordered calmly, already leading Sakura passed the group towards the back exit.

Fists met with palms as the two large men began to edge closer toward the white-haired male, Sakura biting her lower lip as she continued to watch while being led away. A part of her actually didn't want to see Suigetsu get hurt, perhaps because her brief conversation with him at the Bar had been a lot more civil than the ones prior. And it's not like he knew that she was a Kunoichi, because why else would a woman be alone in a Bar, catching men's eyes, most likely trying to warm their beds?

At least he offered to sit, talk, and dance with her _first_…before he asked her to accompany him to an Inn…

Kami, her logic was really screwed…

"You won't kill him, will you?" Sakura whispered just as they reached the door, Noboru glancing back at the fight just in time to see Suigetsu brandish a large – _familiar_ – sword.

Grey eyes turned back to her and he smirked with amusement, "Why? Would you like them to?"

Emerald orbs widened with surprise and she shook her head, bowing her face to give her a more innocent front, "I wouldn't like blood to spill over _me_…"

He chuckled, a little darkly, as he opened the back door, "We wouldn't now, would we? You seem far too naïve…And I wouldn't want that to be tainted…"

Sakura professionally blushed, following the man out the door as his hands began to roam around her body once more. His lips urgently latched onto her ear, suckling the appendage causing the young woman to whimper softly with concealed disgust. The door to the Bar slammed loudly, echoing through the alleyway causing Sakura's world to slightly spin – the alcohol had more affect on her than she realized.

"_Sakura, are you alright?"_ Ino cried frantically only to be silenced by a warning from Neji.

Twisting professionally, Sakura removed the radio from her ear and dropped it to the floor, just as Noboru made his way around her neck to the other side of her face. With a grunt, Sakura was slammed roughly into the wall, causing her to cry out in feigned pain and pleasure, her foot crunching against her earpiece and effectively breaking it.

"I've been to Amegakure many times," Noboru whispered gruffly against her lips, fingers working meticulously at the folds of her kimono, "It's a wonder I haven't seen you here before."

Sakura smiled coyly, allowing her fingers to dance around his own clothes before tangling with his hair, "…I've only just moved here…I went to the Bar because I was feeling quite…_lonely_."

Noboru laughed, his calloused hands gripping her waist tightly and immediately pulling her flush against him, "Perhaps it was fate for us to meet then."

"Perhaps," Sakura giggled before his lips roughly found hers again, hands continuing its trek over her body.

But their little excursion was interrupted as the door they had just exited from creaked open. Sakura immediately tensed and Noboru growled lowly with displeasure once more, turning his head to glare heatedly at the source of his disruption.

Following his gaze, Sakura found one of the men Noboru had been previously dealing with inside the Bar, the one who had helped to exchange papers. Inwardly, Sakura frowned as he stared at her and Noboru's rather suggestive position before clearing his throat.

"Noboru-sama…" He started off timidly, clearly an underling of Noboru's associate, "I'm afraid your guards…Shin and Kenji are rather _passed out_ on the Bar…Shin is bleeding rather terribly and the owner is resorting to threats…I came out here to find you or go to your hotel to inform–"

However, Noboru was already scowling, fixing his clothes and extracting himself from her hold, causing Sakura to realize that she had embarrassingly stayed rather intimately positioned with him in front of another, "Incompetent fools!"

The male at the door scurried away at the obvious anger rolling off the man, though the door remained open. With a sigh Noboru turned back towards Sakura, who was trying to look a little more presentable with her torn clothing. Her actions caused him to smirk.

"Would you mind waiting for me at the front love?" He asked almost politely that Sakura resisted the urge to quirk a brow in disbelief, "I'll only be a moment."

However, the Medical Jounin recovered with a sweet smile as she placed a lingering kiss on his lips, "Of course."

With a grin, grey-eyes darkened with lust, Noboru turned away from her and entered back into the Bar, closing the door behind him with the echoed slam. Again, the sound caused Sakura's world to tilt precariously, but she allowed a deep sigh to escape her lips as she leaned against the cold, brick wall, trying to gain back her bearings. Closing her eyes, Sakura began to slowly remove the toxins from her bloodstream, using as little chakra as possible. The slightly unnoticeable movement that occurred just meters away from her didn't break her concentration.

And so the argument commenced.

"You broke your radio!"

Green eyes slowly opened, head turning slightly to regard the three shadowed figures, wavy tendril pushed over one shoulder as she turned her gaze downward to eye the broken communicator.

"He would have found it if I kept it on," Sakura explained calmly before pushing off the wall and walking towards them, "Especially with the way he was going at it."

"But you had me _worried_!" Ino continued with a frown, her arms crossing as she pouted, grey-blue eyes glaring at her best friend in disapproval.

"It was for the good of the Mission," Sakura shrugged, brushing passed Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets, and muttering _'Troublesome'_ under his breath.

When she finally reached Neji, Sakura stopped, looked straight into his pearly gaze – even though he was a head taller than her – and frowned. The Hyuuga Prodigy remained quiet, eyes slightly narrowed but posture indifferent, although his crossed arms were showing authority.

Sakura's frown deepened, "Well? Where are they?"

"Who?" Ino asked, her interest piqued.

The Mind-User was ignored as Neji's opalescent eyes narrowed, "You _are not_ going after _him_."

Ino's eyes widened even more with curiosity, her body edging forward towards the pair, "Who?"

"I never said I was," Sakura retorted, crossing her own arms and earning a pout of neglect from the blonde, "Although it would have been a lot easier for me if you had just _warned_ me Neji."

"You probably would have done something stupid," Neji answered plainly, "As is always the case with you and Naruto when concerning _him_."

Ino's grey-blue eyes finally lit with realization and she glanced at Sakura warily, "Oh."

"It doesn't mean I would have _aborted_ the Mission," Sakura argued, "I know where my priorities lay, Neji!"

"Do you?" Neji responded, the statement more of disbelief than that of a question.

Before Sakura could counter, Shikamaru had already pushed off his comfortable spot against the wall and was walking towards them, "Enough of this. We'll talk about it after the Mission is completed," He turned to Sakura, "_You_ have the Target to meet with. Go."

Everyone could tell that the Medical kunoichi wanted to argue but she refrained, allowing her fists to clench before she began to stomp off towards the entrance of the Bar.

"Remember Sakura," Shikamaru called, causing her to stop but not turn to face them, "Without your radio you won't know where we are…And from what we've hear about Noboru's ability we can lose your position instantly…If he uses it we'll need at least _five_ minutes to relocate and find you with Neji's Byakugan…Hold your own for as long as you can or kill him if he does something that threatens you…"

"…Understood."

"And as for the Uchiha," Neji spoke, Sakura turning her head to give the Byakugan-User a one-eyed glare over her shoulder, "I really do hope you know where your priorities lie."

With a scowl, Sakura whipped her head forward, pink tresses tossing with her movements before she continued her trek back to the front of the Bar, profanities shouted in her head and fists just aching to break something.

'_Kami, if only you were here Naruto…What would _you_ do?'_

Sakura didn't have to wait long for Noboru to emerge from the Bar, the crowd of fighting drunks that had formed before had already dispersed and his grey-eyes had instantly locked with her own before he purposefully made his way toward her. The Medic noticed the lack of multiple figures following after him, apparently too wounded to follow, but as he came closer towards her, Sakura was surprised to see stains of blood on his clothes that she knew hadn't been there before.

"…Is everything alright?" Sakura asked softly when he reached her, the male instantly taking her into his arms and leading her away.

"Of course, love, why do you ask?"

Even his speech seemed more strained and angered and Sakura couldn't help the ripple of fear that vibrated through her. She was being carted away from the crowds into less populated streets yet even the reassuring presences of her comrades on the rooftops failed to calm her.

"Shin? And Kenji? You're friends, are they alright?"

Noboru frowned, "I'm afraid that man killed them."

Sakura stiffened. She knew that the man in the alley doorway had said they were injured so Sakura's logical mind told her that Noboru had lied. The blood stains alone were suspicious and if he had at all been concerned about his guards, Noboru would not still be leading her to his Hotel.

Right?

'_Kami, he killed them himself…Didn't he?'_

But without attracting attention? Unless…

"Are you afraid of Shinobi, love?"

Surprised by the question, Sakura looked up to stare at him, his gaze however didn't meet hers as they continued to walk, "…No."

Noboru grinned, "Have you guessed that _I_ am a Shinobi?"

Sakura lied with a shake of her head, mind already trying to calculate his next move, "…No…Are you _dangerous_?"

He looked down at her with a smirk, grey eyes spitefully cold causing Sakura to shudder involuntarily, "I _can_ be…Are you afraid now?"

"What do you plan on doing to me then?" Sakura asked, a part of her playing her role while another really was concerned with his suspicious questioning.

"Nothing bad of course," He grinned as he stopped walking, "…It's just been a while since I've had a maiden in my bed…"

Noboru then embraced her suddenly, Sakura immediately recognizing his hands going into a series of seals – she _memorizing_ every one – before everything felt light around her, her head subsequently becoming heavy after a bright white flash filled her vision. It was as if she jumped, her feet touching nothing before they met the ground and her shocked body leaned heavily against Noboru's.

He had used his technique, she knew.

He had _teleported_.

And she had _5 minutes_.

Opening her eyes, Sakura found herself in a dark hotel room, but what caught her gaze were the two motionless bodies in the corner of the room, familiar even in the darkness.

So that's how he had killed them…

However, before the kunoichi could speculate further, she was pushed into another room and a hungry mouth enveloped her own, impatient hands pulling at her clothing. His movements were so frantic; she almost didn't know what to do, her eyes wide, still trying to adjust to the darkness as his larger body loomed over hers before pushing her onto the bed and instantly climbing on top of her.

_4 minutes._

Trying to gain her own rhythm, Sakura desperately tried to get to the kunai hidden at her waist, especially before Noboru found it. Rips and tears were heard as articles of clothing were strewn across the room in his impatience. Skin became bare for the touch and Sakura couldn't help but moan to her body's betrayal.

'_I can't give in!'_ She inwardly screamed as his hips ground roughly into her own, her nails digging red welts over his back, _'I have never given in! I don't plan to Now!'_

Lips roughly found hers and large hands caught her wrists, placing them above her head to prevent further movement from her. Tongue languidly trailed downward along her jaw, down her neck, and between the valley of her exposed breasts before stopping at her naval, her legs still modestly covered by the bottom-half of her kimono, her kunai still hidden in her obi.

_3 minutes._

"…It has been a while since I've had a maiden in my bed…" Noboru growled roughly as he pressed into her more, grin painting his lips and dark eyes boring into hers, "…But it's been a lot longer since I've had a Kunoichi either…"

Viridian orbs widened as his words sank in, "Wha–"

Metal clasped around her wrist and Sakura could feel her flaring chakra begin to drain away from her body making her senses groggy and blurred. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Noboru grinned maliciously at her, fingers teasingly working at the rest of her clothes before he knowingly removed her kunai.

"Konoha takes me for a fool!" He spat as he dragged the dangerous blade along her skin, careful not to mar her porcelain features, "As if I wouldn't recognize the famed Cherry Blossom of the Hidden Leaf…"

Hmmm…Was she really _that_ famous?

"…But perhaps this can work in my favor," Noboru whispered in her ear, Sakura valiantly trying to call forth her chakra but failing miserably, "I could use you for ransom," He began to play with her pastel locks, "Although your exotic beauty was not exaggerated, perhaps I'll keep you all to myself…"

_2 minutes._

"Go to _hell_," Sakura whispered fiercely, hoping to buy herself time before he chose to kill her, hoping her comrades would come in time to her aid.

The Medic flinched as the kunai swiftly cut into the skin of her abdomen, deep crimson oozing from the cut steadily, Noboru watching it with intrigued fascination. The kunai was languidly brought to his lips, the same tongue that had been caressing her skin lapped up the very blood that had escaped from her body. Sakura's jade eyes narrowed with disgust, her hands working feverishly to remove the chakra-depleting manacles from her wrists.

Noboru smiled as he began to rub his nose against her collarbone, trailing his blood-stained lips along her neck towards her ear, his voice escaping in a whisper, "…Why did they send you?"

_1 minute._

A smirk graced her lips, expression cruel as she bore her viridian orbs through darkened grey, one hand slipping with force from one of the metal bands, chakra steadily returning to her body, "…You have something I want."

Apparently, Noboru was too busy exploring her exposed curves, not noticing the excess chakra escaping from his female prisoner, Sakura's freed hand clenching and unclenching as she concentrated chakra to that one area. Her legs moved slightly, positioning her body for easy control to overpower the figure atop her.

_30 seconds._

"What is it that _I_ have that Konoha wants?" Noboru asked before threading his fingers through her pastel tresses, tugging on her locks so he would have more access to her neck.

A dark chuckle escaped Sakura's throat, the Medic's eyes trailing the ceiling, her eyes already adjusted to the dim lighting, "What else? We want information of course."

Noboru grinned, hands continuing to work at the rest of her clothing, her legs still covered modestly which he wanted to remedy immediately, "What information do you seek?" His grey eyes briefly met hers, "What would you do to get your precious information?"

Sakura's expression hardened. The information she sought was important to her. She was _not_ going to wait for another opportunity to save someone she cared deeply for. And she would do _anything _to save him. She had to.

_15 seconds._

With a grunt, Sakura pushed up from her back, sitting up while simultaneously freeing her still-manacled hand from his grip, using it to grab his throat, bringing his surprised gaze closer to hers. Piercing emerald narrowed onto grey, the man smirking as he eyed her down-turned lips, still bruised from his attention.

"You _will_ give me that information Noboru," Sakura threatened, "I will do _anything_ to obtain it," Her right hand lifted, cranking back, fist enclosed in flaming blue chakra, "Even if it means breaking every _single_ bone in your body."

Noboru laughed, "Let's see you try."

She smirked.

_Time's Up._

* * *

"Will you hurry the hell up Karin? I want some action and your slow ass ain't taking us anywhere!"

"Shut up Suigetsu! If you hadn't been panting after some whore then we wouldn't even be in this mess! The guy was already in your sights and he _still_ got away!"

Uchiha Sasuke grunted as he and Team Taka traveled the rooftops, the night still as the full moon shined down on their shadowed figures. Obsidian orbs bled to crimson, eyes searching as he picked up faint chakra signatures around him, most from local shinobi, oblivious to their presence. Black cloaks fluttered and shifted from their movements as the four-man team traveled further to the outskirts of Amegakure.

"Cherry is far more attractive then you'd ever be Cow," The male voice from before retorted, a smirk touching his features, sharp teeth glinting against the moonlight, "I'd rather her pink head than your red one."

Sharingan eyes flickered slightly, shoulders tensing as he continued to hear his subordinates squabble incessantly. His patience was wearing thin.

"At least I'm not a _slut_!" Karin shrieked, red orbs narrowed on her pale-haired companion, her hand raising up to strike him, only to be stopped by a deep, monotonous voice.

"Enough," Sasuke voiced, eyes hardening as he focused his stare on a building about a quarter of a mile away, worn down yet suspicious with its single flickering light on the top floor, "Pinpoint Mitsu Noboru's position, Karin."

There was silence, their feet pounding lightly against the ground, the running never ceasing, breath coming out in low controlled puffs. They were getting closer to the building, all Sasuke needed was confirmation from Karin if their target was indeed in it and how much protection he had.

"Well?" Suigetsu asked impatiently, his hands gripping the hilt of his large sword with strained anticipation.

"Mitsu _is_ in the building ahead," The woman responded, a frown coloring her tone, "There are only two people in the immediate vicinity, including him."

"And the other?" Sasuke inquired, although his bland voice made the question come out more as a statement.

"A woman," Karin responded, disgust laced with her answer, "Probably a whore."

"Could be Cherry," Suigetsu replied thoughtfully, "She was with him at the Bar."

"A civilian then?" The fourth member of the group finally spoke up, concern marring his features, "We shouldn't harm her."

They reached the building, halting on a rooftop that viewed the lone window that had the flickering light. Already they could tell that the window led to a hallway which would ultimately lead to multiple doors, one of those entryways housing their target.

It seemed too easy.

Sasuke jumped first, landing on the tiny ledge on the window and slyly peeked in, unsurprised to find that the hallway was completely empty; the interior itself was plain with four wooden doors innocently standing on each side of the hall.

Eight rooms to check. Yet Karin could easily find the exact location.

"Karin."

"Third door on the right," The Tracker informed knowingly, "Chakra's flaring. I can't tell why."

Suigetsu chuckled as Sasuke silently opened the window pane and crawled through, "Perhaps Cherry's more than he can handle."

Karin followed Sasuke through the window, pushing her thick glasses up the bridge of her nose before curiously following the chakra patterns emanating from the right-hand room only three doors down. Juugo followed, his tall frame taking position near the window as a look-out. Suigetsu hopped in with a grin, eyes taking in the worn hallway and flickering light with disinterest.

Sasuke hadn't moved towards the other end of the hallway to the designated door, his blood-red eyes meticulously scanning the vicinity for any traps.

Karin's brows furrowed together as she felt another surge of chakra from the room, the pulse of it extraordinarily controlled and dangerous. Curiously, she stepped towards it, only to be stopped as she felt something else enter into her radar, red eyes snapping back towards the window Juugo was silently standing beside.

"Shit," She whispered, earning a commanding stare from Sasuke, his expression wordlessly telling her to explain, "We got company coming our way…Three Shinobi: two males and one female."

"Reinforcements?" Suigetsu asked as he began to return to the window, his intentions clear when he brandished his sword.

"I can't tell," Karin whispered as she curiously turned back to the pulsing chakra enclosed in the room, a little fascinated by how much it was growing in power in such a short amount of time, "…What _is_ that?"

Was this Mitsu Noboru that powerful? What the hell was happening in there? Was the woman he was with alive?

"What?" Suigetsu asked from over his shoulder, briefly watching as Sasuke removed his Kusanagi from its sheath.

"That chakra–" Karin started, until the pulse exploded in her tracking vision and watched as it spread, her eyes widening as she heard a loud crack before a weaker chakra signature emerged from the chaos, flying towards the wall and then–

_CRASH_!

Suigetsu and Juugo immediately turned away from the window and fell into defensive stances. Karin had covered her eyes with her right arm as the debris and wreckage from the right wall began to settle, dust having filled the entire hallway and plunging it in haziness too thick to see through. Beside her, Sasuke was frowning, the grip on his katana having tightened as his dark eyes trailed onto a dark, slumped figure against the left wall, opposite of a large gaping hole in the right.

"What the hell?" Suigetsu whispered as the dust particles from the rubble began to clear away and reveal Mitsu Noboru, bloodied but still breathing against the wall, grimacing in pain.

Sasuke moved forward, his eyes narrowed in suspicion when a movement at his right stopped him in his tracks. A shadowed figure moved away from the darkness of the room to the cavernous hole, left hand catching the wall for steady.

Another step and messy pink locks and furious green eyes entered into the light. She was panting with exhaustion, her left hand, which had a metal bracelet on her wrist, was shaking slightly. Karin could immediately tell it was a chakra-exhaust and her arm was probably twitching due to the suppression of chakra from the drains.

It seemed the pink-haired woman failed to see the four, her eyes trained solely on her prey as she took another step forward, despite the fact that much of her chest was open to any lingering gazes. Modesty didn't seem to be her priority as she allowed her right hand to touch her abdomen where a kunai wound was, instantly healing the injury with a flourish before taking the last few steps towards the groaning Noboru.

"I said I would do _anything_ to get that information," Sakura hissed lowly as she grabbed the man's neck and lifted him up, his back against the wall and feet dangling from the floor, "I've broken about 50 bones in your body already! Would you like to feel how the last 158 shatter also!"

Noboru laughed, the gesture forced and pained as blood spewed from his mouth coating his teeth in deep scarlet, "I'll tell you nothing…You will _fail_ your Mission."

Sakura scowled, throwing his back harshly into the wall, the sound of more fracturing bones lost beneath his agonized moan, "Tell me, damn you! Tell me or I swear I will make your death as _painful_ as possible!"

Noboru laughed again, his eyes growing darker, "I've never heard of Konoha's Cherry Blossom being so sadistic…So _cruel_…" He watched with growing pleasure as Sakura's expression darkened, her fingers tightening against his throat, "…I like it…Too bad I couldn't see that fire in bed…"

The kunoichi's frown deepened, eyes blazing with green fire as she released her hold on his throat, "Disgusting."

"_You _are the one that came to _me_," Noboru pointed out with a strained grin, "Remember?"

Immediately, Sakura's un-manacled hand took hold of the chakra-drainer on her left wrist, angrily ripping the object off and allowing Karin to see the woman's entire chakra network surge to life, building up specifically at her hands. Instead of the blue chakra from before, green encased her fingers and the kunoichi knelt down beside the fallen man, touching his ribs harshly, causing him to hiss in pain.

"I'm going to heal your worthless body Noboru," She started through a false grin, fingers digging angrily into his chest even as his wounds slowly began to close up before Team Taka's eyes, "And then I'm going to go through your sick mind and get the answers myself, _any_ way I want. You're going to wish you told me of your own accord."

Noboru didn't answer, his eyes glaring up at her as she stared with even more ferocity at him. His eyes flickered briefly to her chest and Sakura instantly retaliated with a flick of her fingers against his side, the bone easily cracking under her monstrous strength. He hissed with pain, eyes clenching shut.

"You Bastard," The Medic whispered in revulsion.

"Sakura."

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, who had been frozen still with surprise at the scene, whipped their gazes towards Sasuke, his eyes no longer crimson but his frown deeper than normal.

Suigetsu turned to Juugo, a smirk touching his features as he chuckled softly, "Cherry was a kunoichi all along…And it looks like Sasuke knows her!"

When her name had been spoken by that familiar, dark yet smooth voice, Sakura thought she was imagining things. Too absorbed with the asshole in front of her and the Medic had failed to notice that she had company.

Some kunoichi _she_ was.

Still wary of Noboru, Sakura kept him in her peripherals, head turning to glance over her left shoulder at the four standing and staring before her. Viridian eyes narrowed. She was outnumbered, and if she wanted to get away with her prey, she was either going to have to stall until her Team arrived or make for a quick exit. However, with Sasuke as the enemy she did not want to put her Team at risk.

Exit. Escape. It was the only choice then.

But how?

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura answered back steadily, surprising herself but at the same time, wanting to prove to Neji that she knew where her priorities lay.

The Uchiha remained silent, dark orbs staring at her, _studying_ her, his lips pressed into a thin line before his gaze flickered briefly towards the injured Noboru – even in her peripherals Sakura could see what her target was planning to do and she couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips, silently triumphant that what Noboru was doing would fit perfectly into her escape plan.

"I didn't expect to run into _you_," The kunoichi commented off-handedly – her mind processing that although Sasuke had been spotted at the Bar it had only meant initial presence, but if he was _here_, then that would mean he was after Noboru too; she inwardly wondered _why_ they wanted the sick bastard but…to each his own.

Sasuke's gaze never wavered and Sakura thought she might have been a little more concerned with her state of dress, practically one of her breasts was hanging bare for her company to see. She recognized Suigetsu grinning near the window, the tall orange-haired male was quiet but curious, and the red-headed female was simply staring at her with the occasional glance at the Uchiha.

More movement from Noboru and Sakura's small sneer widened.

"It's rude to stare, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Dark brows furrowed slightly, "…Hand Noboru over."

"Fat chance," The kunoichi challenged, "He's mine."

His armed hand lifted, clearly accepting the provocation, "Don't make me hurt you."

Sakura scowled, offended, "Treat me as an enemy Sasuke, that's where I stand, right? Don't go giving me special treatment or warnings because I don't want it."

Suigetsu whistled, impressed, "I like her."

Sasuke's frown deepened, "You're annoying."

"So I've been told," She retorted, her minor vision catching Noboru creating the last few hand signs – she inwardly snorted; did he really think he was being sly; she was right next to him!

Silence, "…You've changed."

And Sakura smirked, her eyes bright, "People do that, Sasuke, _I'm_ no exception," Then her smirk widened and she offered a two-finger salute, "Ja!" And her free hand grabbed a hold of Noboru's arm and the familiar feeling of teleportation washed over her senses, Sasuke and his Team disappearing in a bright, white light while Sakura privately hoped that Neji would be able to relocate her again.

She sighed as senses returned to her, jade orbs taking in the forest setting, knowing that Noboru was too weak to teleport anywhere too far. She surmised that they were currently in a forest clearing not far from Amegakure and since Sasuke had been able to find them the first time it meant he had a tracker on the team too. She was going to have to get the information she needed before the Uchiha and his new friends found her.

The first _reunion_ was hard enough; she didn't want to deal with a second.

"Bitch…" Noboru groaned, lying on the forest ground, bleeding and broken causing the medic to inwardly flinch at her handiwork.

But Sakura was desperate…She _needed_ this information.

"I'll give you credit," Sakura whispered as she felt the beginning droplets of rain Amegakure was known for begin to fall, "You're hard to break Noboru…But I need to know what you know."

With another sigh she knocked him out and began to heal his more serious, life-threatening injuries – but not to full health because that was stupidly giving him a chance to escape. When she was done she began to fix her clothes as best as she could, even if the remaining fabric left little to the imagination and the rain's downpour was causing it to mold over her skin. Then she sat and stared at Mitsu Noboru, eyes calculating as she studied the unconscious man…

…How was it that _he_ knew what he knew? How was it that _he_ knew _something_ that could help Naruto and his situation as a Jinchuuriki?

Whether Sakura liked it or not, this man was going to be her key to helping her best friend.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino found her not five minutes since her transportation there, all of them silent as they took in her hunched form, her ravaged appearance, and her guarded viridian orbs. She knew that Neji had probably seen her encounter with Sasuke – maybe even the harassment from Noboru – using the Byakugan and although she proved her point – that her Mission came before _him_ – she didn't want to rub it in his face, she didn't want to see his own reaction for her actions because he was right. Despite what she did stupid thoughts did run through her head when she had seen the last Uchiha – she wanted to bring him home, talk to him, _fight_ him even.

But _this_ Mission meant more to her; Uzumaki Naruto meant more to her.

Naruto was her best friend and – as she looked down at her torn clothes, bruises caused by aggressive fingers, and remembered the fact that she agreed to this seduction mission so readily – she knew that she would do _anything_ for him.

_Anything_.

Even if it meant casting Uchiha Sasuke from her mind, because Uzumaki Naruto _deserved_ her attention.

And she would make sure he got it.

Standing up – watching as Shikamaru and Neji efficiently handled Noboru's body for fast travel, feeling Ino put a comforting hand on her shoulder – Sakura vowed, her features melting into stoicism, "…I'll break you…For my best friend I'll break you, Noboru…And as for _you_," She looked towards Amegakure, remembering bottomless pools of obsidian, "For my best friend, I'll _forget_ you…"

Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino jumped to the trees, back to Konoha, Sakura following close behind.

Her eyes closed briefly, _'But maybe…In the future…Maybe I'll have the chance to save you…Until then…Goodbye, Sasuke…'_

* * *

**A/N:** You know…this could totally be a One-Shot all its own. Hmm. What do _you_ think? **Keep Or Scrap?** Or **Make Into A One-Shot**? Haha.

Anyways, yeah…I don't know _why_ I wrote this. I guess my brain just wanted to put Sakura in a Seduction Scenario and see how Sasuke would react to it…Maybe I should have done Sasuke's POV…Or an Additional Chapter with his POV.

**Priority **was supposed to be a Multi-Chapter Fiction with Sakura a little more dark, maybe a little more emphasis on the Friendship between Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke also had his reasons for going after Noboru so encounters between Sasuke and Sakura would be very frequent in which case with each encounter both would learn a different side of each other…Maybe it would lead to _Romance_ maybe it would lead to _No Romance_, I never really thought it out. But yeah, let me know what you think?

**Disclaimer:** :( I do not own any of Naruto and his lovable friends and irritating villains…

_**BIG THANK YOU**_ to everyone who has reviewed and read my fiction(s), I appreciate your support and feedback! You're all _**AWESOME**_!

**Oh!** One last thing! Anyone got a _**Twitter?**_ I made one for the sole purpose of making friends who have the same interests as me (Naruto, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Final Fantasy VII, Anime in general), let me know, I'm open to new friendships and whatever, up to you, just **PM** me or drop a **review! **Happy reading everyone!

_**LotzaLove!**_

_**Luvinukag83**_  
_**aka Len83**_


	4. To Sacrifice

**Title:** _To Sacrifice  
_**Date:** November 4, 2009  
**Summary:** Being a Shinobi was all about Sacrifices. The Question was: How much and at what lengths was Haruno Sakura willing to give up?  
**Pairing: **_Sasuke and Sakura  
_**Rating:** M  
**Themes:** Angst/Drama/Action/Romance

* * *

**To Sacrifice**

Slender, gentle, _young_ hands carefully fold and place the intricately designed kimonos into a large, weatherproof bag, the limb mindfully running along the silky fabrics before adding another set of assorted clothing atop it. Props they were, the beautiful garments, the shining jewels, the in-fashion shoes and accessories, given to aid in the accomplishment of an important, _vital_, Mission.

…Because a Shinobi is _hardly_ seen in the possession of such _expensive_ and _ineffective_ belongings. _Shinobi_ were found with weapons, blood-stained clothes, and with the mindset that there was _no need_ for personal or _beautiful_ objects…

Hazel eyes briefly watch the slow and thoughtful movement before they shift and watch their own hands – _weathered_ hands that had fought and destroyed in more battles than they can remember; _unscarred_ hands because they can still heal and repair skin and bones effortlessly – remove a few books and scrolls before placing them down on the desk, beside the tools and props of a shinobi.

"You've been training for this Mission for months…" The older figure says, her voice, although full of authority, still soft and kind, "I know no one better that can handle this job…"

The younger hands stop in their movements, rest on the luxurious cloth, fingers curling, "Thank you…"

A soft smile, reassuring yet tired, older hands grabbing the younger, and just might find that they may not be _young_ anymore, "You are a brilliant Kunoichi and I _know_ you will represent the Hidden Leaf Village with pride. You fight _strong_, your mental will is admirable, and your skills in negotiation and politics are superb…Perhaps _you_ should even run for Hokage," A soft laugh, "I am _very_ proud of you."

Toffee eyes watch as a grin is formed, lighting up the beautiful face in front of her, "I've learned from the best, Shishou…But I'll leave Naruto with the job of becoming Hokage…"

Two chuckles, comfortable and friendly, ebb away the tension that had settled beforehand. Sea-green orbs, a little brighter, return to the task of packing, tucking away a loaded pouch full of senbon needles, shuriken, and kunai. Finally, she follows up with the books and scrolls that had been placed beside her, before securely zipping up her baggage.

"You know full well what your Mission is," The blonde-woman states, seriousness melting into the atmosphere, "Represent Hidden Leaf and myself as Ambassador…"

'…_Because your abilities and skills are of worthy representation…'_

"…Catch the eyes of the Lightning Country Daimyo…"

'…_Because he fancies exotic-looking, young women…'_

"…Gain his trust and alliance…"

'…_Because we need all the help we can get in the coming war…'_

"…Obtain any and all information of the other Representatives…"

"…_For they can be potential enemies…'_

"…And don't die…"

'…_Because there are people who love you too much to let you go…'_

A nod of the head, a respectful bow, a weak smile, and a determined glint in those stunning, emerald eyes.

"I understand Shishou."

'_I won't let you down…'_

A sly smirk as those coffee-brown eyes gaze back out the large windows to a sunny day of her Village, "I will send frequent shinobi to check up on you and your comrades. Naruto is sure to be one of them…He would leave with you already, but he still has a few more Hokage-in-Training Exercises to accomplish…"

The younger grins, standing up to full height, and the older wonders when she had gotten so tall. She wears a dark kimono, form-fitting and plain with one slit up the right side to provide better movement. Her torso is covered by the familiar grey, chest armor of an ANBU Ninja, the entire outfit effectively sheltered by a long, black, hooded coat.

"…How are you feeling?"

A confident smirk spreads across the young woman's features as her right, gloved hand moves to grab a hold of the luggage, "As ready as can be."

And then her free hand moves up to slide a clay, Cat-faced mask over her face, covering expressive viridian eyes, which is followed by the cloak's hood, efficiently hiding waist-long pink tresses. Immediately after the gesture is done, two more figures appear in the room from the shadows, dressed similarly like the female, except one has a mask of a Hawk and the other, the mask of a Deer. And with a wave of the hand, hazel eyes watch as the three figures disappear in a cloud of smoke, the corners of her lips slowly twitching upward.

'_Good Luck.'_

* * *

Thunder roared loudly through the dark night as lightning cracked against the skies, momentarily illuminating the vast lands below. Rain poured in relentless torrents as grey clouds covered the beautiful stars and the thin, crescent sliver of the moon. Trees swayed harshly to the evening winds, branches and leaves dancing wildly with the mid-spring storm.

The sound of heavy boots landing in muddy puddles was drowned out by the rain's impact against other surfaces as the thunder continued to roar overhead. A shadowy figure emerged from the edge of the darkened forests, clad in a familiar black cloak, face obscured by the large hood and clay-mask disguise, though it did little to protect from the heavy downpour. Yet, the lone shinobi paid no heed to their soaked form as they removed the facial covering and retreated the item into their cloak, shadowed eyes gazing on with piqued interest and underlying determination as they settled on the lit and seemingly peaceful Shinobi Village just ahead of them, streets more vacant than usual due to the storm.

The lone shadow then continued to walk on through the deserted roads and, while under the rain and lightning, they seemed quite foreboding; but it was trained, lurking unseen, stealthily keeping from sight and from making sound, using the rainfall as cover.

It wasn't until the figure reached the center of the Village, where the abandoned streets were steadily becoming more populated and busy, that the traveler slunk into the safety of a dark alleyway, staying close to the wall as their sharp eyes examined their surroundings, observing as some villagers hurried out of the rain, possibly civilians, returning home from work, while a few Rock Shinobi passed by, making their rounds and seemingly unaffected by the rainfall. The traveler knew better, Shinobi were trained to endure anything, a storm wouldn't stop them from doing their duties.

And _this_ Shinobi had their own duty to attend to as well.

Once the patrol was out of range, the figure emerged from the alley, making their way swiftly to a well-lit building at the end of the street. Although still suspicious in appearance due to the heavy cloak, completely covering any and all physical appearance, the traveler was ignored by all passer-bys.

Reaching the structure, the dark figure wasted no time in pushing aside the tatami door to enter, black, open-toed boots stepping soundly into the warm interior as the black cloak dripped onto the wooden floor, leaving behind a trail of rainwater as the figure approached the front desk. As opposed to the cover of night and being unseen, the new arrival is the center of attention, two men watching the newcomer with wariness as the young, female innkeeper fidgets uncertainly once the stranger takes a rooted stand in front of her.

"M-May I help you?"

The traveler shifted slightly, head turning as if to scrutinize the two men off to the side, who immediately turn away, before the attention is returned to the innkeeper, the stranger's lips now visible and set in a grim line, "…One room, two beds please."

The light tenor of the voice confirms the mysterious figure a female, which is surprising to the innkeeper; a little wary as to why a woman would be dressed so oddly, despite the rain. The younger female remains uncertain in giving a room to the traveler, her gaze still guarded and observing. Due to the hesitation, the figure slowly lifts her head, clear emerald meeting with the woman's brown stare as a single pink brow is arched upward in expectancy.

"…Is there a problem?"

The simple inquiry is strong yet polite at the same time and when she shifts behind her cloak, the innkeeper steps back, unsure of what is hidden behind the dark, damp material. Perhaps she was being paranoid, but weapons could very well be concealed and although the stranger did look somewhat harmless, she could still be dangerous.

"Miss?"

"N-No problem," The woman stuttered, a little embarrassed, "How long will you be staying?"

"Just for the night," The newcomer answers easily, her dainty hand emerging from the cloak, surprising the younger female, before she drops a bag of coins on the desk, "…Two friends of mine will be staying with me as well…Although they are out getting dinner…Will you let them up when they arrive?"

The stranger smiles, a small twitch at the corner of her lips and the innkeeper can't help but nod her head while taking up the bag of coins, a little entranced by the simplicity of the green-eyed woman. She had never thought that the cloaked figure that had entered her inn would turn out to be _this_ person.

"I-I'm going to be needing your name, Miss," The innkeeper states as she pushes forward a long red ribbon.

The stranger picks up the ribbon and turns towards the stairs, the two men looking away again as her light voice drifts back towards the desk, "Sakura…Haruno Sakura."

* * *

The dark cloak is easily discarded, falling heavily to the ground and allowing rain water to escape and settle onto the wooden floor. Damp gloves follow after, and then, the Cat-painted mask and custom ANBU katana are thrown unceremoniously onto the bed. It's a quaint room, a little small for three people to be staying, but the lone occupant knew that there was going to be hardly any sleeping, let alone _staying_ in the inn. The schedule was going to be hectic, with shifts for scouting and observing. And it was for only _one_ night, before they would be allowed as _Honored Guests_ into the Lightning Daimyo's large estate.

Green eyes scan the room critically, paranoia as a shinobi making it habit to check every nook and cranny for traps or suspicions. After all, they were in unfamiliar territory. Her examination leaves her with information that there is a small bathroom, a few drawers for personal belongings, a vanity mirror, and two small beds that is less than likely to be used. Walking over to the mirror, the woman stops to examine herself, her lips twitching downward into a frown as she notices her wet hair and muddy kimono.

'…_Stupid Rain…'_

With a sigh, she slowly removed her grey, torso armor and set it down on the floor, muttering to herself as she takes a seat on the bed, not caring that her clothes are dampening the sheets.

_Tap Tap_.

"Sakura."

Sakura stands up and walks towards the door, her chakra automatically spreading out and discerning whether her visitor is friend or foe, despite the fact that she knows that voice from anywhere.

Opening the door, the kunoichi is greeted by two tall, cloaked figures, who are just as soaked as she is, one carrying her baggage and the other carrying something that smells quite delicious. With a smile, she opens the door wider for them to enter and closes it once they're fully inside, taking up the red ribbon she had obtained from the innkeeper and tying the shoji slider closed for privacy.

"So…" She breathes as she turns towards them, "How's the perimeter looking?"

The shadowed figure with her luggage sets the cargo down and takes a seat on the bed, muttering under his breath. The other remains quiet as he puts the food on the bed untouched by anyone. Pink eyebrow quirked, Sakura takes a step forward.

"Well…?"

The figure closest to her shrugs as he pushes her luggage under the bed with his foot, his hands coming up to remove the hood from his head, "It's well-guarded, I'll give the Village that much, so if it's a trap there will be difficulty escaping…"

Dark eyes stare straight at her, spiky brown hair drooping in its usual ponytail as he gives a bored sigh and stands so he can continue to remove the cloak from his tall frame. Sakura looks thoughtful as she walks towards the window, viridian orbs watching as the rain pelts gently against the glass.

"Do you think the Daimyo has anything up his sleeve, Shikamaru?"

The man shakes his head as he removes the Deer mask from his belt, placing it under the bed with the baggage, "As of right now, it doesn't look like it…The Village is guarded just as Konoha would be when there's a Gathering taking place…We're just going to have to wait until we meet the actual Lightning Daimyo."

"His Estate is heavily guarded," The third occupant adds in with a smooth voice, "Both the inside and the outside…And it seems a few of the other Representatives from other Countries have arrived there as well."

The hood is pulled back and smooth, long, brown hair is revealed, pearl eyes looking at the task of removing some of the food from the plastic bags, handsome face concentrated but in a relaxed manner, unlike in battle. Sakura watches him remove the rest of his coat and retreat to the bathroom to wash his hands, before he would be handling the food.

"Well…We aren't going to be making our appearance until tomorrow," Sakura informed as she tucked a stray strand of pink hair behind her right ear, "And Naruto should have left Sunagakure with Gaara by now…So they should be arriving tomorrow evening also…"

Shikamaru's eyes narrow just as Hyuuga Neji reenters the room, the Nara Genius gazing at the lone female kunoichi critically. Despite his bemusement towards women, he had been around them enough to know when something was wrong.

"…Are you sure you're ready for this Mission, Sakura?"

At this question, both Sakura and Neji look up, the Medical Jounin staring at the Tactical Shinobi with thought as the Hyuuga Prodigy glances at the woman, expectantly awaiting her answer.

She smiles, "What makes you think I'm not?"

Shikamaru hears the slight challenge in her voice and he nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders, "I never thought that you weren't…I'm just wondering if you feel ready."

Sakura only returns the shrug, indifferent, "I'm 19-years old Shikamaru…It was bound to happen some time…"

Neji takes a seat on the bed, picking up a bowl and filling it up, "And as a newly instated ANBU, you're sure to get more in your future…"

"Does Tenten?" Sakura asks, her eyes unfocused as she stares at the taller man, watching as his opalescent orbs gaze directly at her, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"…It is an unfortunate job for a female…For a _kunoichi_…"

Sakura sighs and turns back to the window, emerald eyes shining as she stares at the barely visible moon, "…I'm sure…But this Mission doesn't call for that much extremity…I only need to catch his eye…I only need to get close enough to share in his secrets…"

Shikamaru frowns, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall as he stares intently at the pastel-haired woman, "Sometimes…To get that close, is to get as far into as his bed…It's dangerous."

Neji is quiet, completely understanding of the other male's words, but he watches Sakura, watches as she takes a deep inhalation of breath, "…Thus is the life of a shinobi…"

There are no such truer words.

* * *

The rain had stopped hours ago, but the trails and rivulets of water from the storm remained on the window pane, leaving something for viridian eyes to watch and observe before they would see passed the glass, towards the deserted streets and starless skies. She hadn't moved an inch since sitting there, her leg propped up and one arms slung over her knee, the other absently gliding over the pink strands that had fallen over her shoulder.

The kunoichi was tired, exhausted even, from the week-long travel towards Lightning Country, but for the life of her, she couldn't close her eyes and let sleep claim her. The anxiety and silent fears of the next few hours were continuing to bother her, much to the woman's dismay.

Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi had taught her to expect the unexpected, to stay calm under dire circumstances, and to not let doubts and apprehension get in the way, because one mistake could cost her life, or much worse, someone else's life. After years of being a Medic, possibly one of the best in Fire Country, she was accustomed to working under stressful pressures and life-and-death situations and conditions. But she wasn't a _Medic_ during _this_ Mission, she wasn't in a Hospital healing the injured or working miracles; _this time_, she was a _Kunoichi_, an Ambassador of the Hidden Leaf Village who had a job that needed to be completed, a job that required other skills rather than touching a healing hand upon injuries and wounds.

A sigh escapes her dry lips as she leans her forehead against the cold glass of the window, closing her eyes and letting the coolness ground her, to keep her grasp on reality and her Mission, to suppress the feel of letting her thoughts run wild and rampant, and to prevent her emotions from getting the best of her.

"…You should be sleeping…"

The smooth voice breaks her silence, causing her a bit of relief, because it also breaks her train of thoughts. Her dull eyes open, her head turns slightly, and she looks through the darkness where Hyuuga Neji sits against the foot of the far bed. She knows that Shikamaru is somewhere behind her, against the wall, arms crossed, and chin resting against his chest, presumably asleep.

Pearl eyes are particularly bright against the darkness of the room, so Sakura looks away and shrugs her shoulders, "…I can't sleep…"

There is a shuffle of movement and Sakura briefly stares the male's way, watching as he sits up straighter and turns to face her more fully. She raises a well-shaped pink brow but his calm façade doesn't drop or show anything more than his usual stoicism.

"…You know, you did not need to accept this Mission, Sakura-san."

His tone is neither placating nor demeaning, but the woman frowns nonetheless, a little annoyed with the constant _comments_ and silent _disquiet_ concerning her situation. She turns a little fully and glares her brighter, emerald eyes at him, though he is – _naturally_ – unaffected.

"Shishou asked me to take on this Mission," Sakura stated, a little defensive, "I'm not going to let her down."

Neji stares at her, analyzing her, and the kunoichi becomes a little uneasy, squirming on her perch, "I never said you would…But Hokage-sama _asked_ you to accept. You didn't _have_ to. So, what is the reason why you had?"

Sakura stares at him, a little incredulous with the sudden interrogation, but not one for backing down – not for a long time now – she answers nevertheless, "I'm a _shinobi_ Neji-san. We all have our Missions, _this_ one just happens to be one of mine," She frowned and turned her gaze back to the window, noticing that the dark skies became a little lighter, "You said so yourself…ANBU usually receive such Missions…I might as well get ready for it now…"

Neji tilts his head slightly, unbound, brown hair falling over his shoulder, "They receive it, yes, but it also doesn't mean they _have_ to take it…Tenten doesn't."

"But I'm not Tenten…" Sakura whispers, not angrily nor exasperatedly, but tiredly, as if the conversation had just drained all the fire and energy from her body. Her body sagged against the window, and she brought her other leg up, onto the sill, and wrapped her arms around her knees, "…There are other reasons why I took this Mission, Neji-san, despite my discomfort towards what I have to do. I am a kunoichi, a _shinobi_, and serving my Country is my principle, not only in the Hospital, but on the field," Her eyes found his, looking older than she was, causing Neji to frown but continue to listen intently, "…I took this Mission because I _wanted_ to. I have a purpose, and my purpose is _this_…"

There was silence, nothing awkward, but contemplative on both parts. Neji continued to watch the young woman, a sort of respect growing for her, not only for her words but for all the hardships she had endured for the passed 7 years. She continued to look out the window, watching as the light blues of the sky were painted with splashes of pink and orange.

"…I suppose I can understand that…"

His soft utterance is true and strong and Sakura looks away from the beautiful picture the window painted before landing her gaze on the Hyuuga Genius of Konohagakure no Sato. There is no understanding smile exchanged, but her eyes, which hold gratitude, is presented, which the Hyuuga easily catches with his all-seeing white-orbs, despite the Byakugan not being used.

"Besides," Sakura whispers as she turns back to the windowpane, making Neji lean a little closer to hear her, "There's more to this Mission than you know yourself, Neji-san…This Mission is the reason I became ANBU…"

And as Neji tries to decipher her words, a curious expression on his face, the sun rises from the horizon and bathes her form in gold, and a single eye opens from feigned sleep.

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji were out scouting, just as they had been doing all afternoon at given intervals, which left Sakura alone most of the day. Although she was an active and major role in the given Mission, she was not to be seen yet. As an Ambassador, she couldn't be found gallivanting through the Village and checking the perimeter, it would look too suspicious. Not only that, but she wasn't supposed to be arriving in Lightning Country until later that night.

And that night was slowly but surely approaching. Shikamaru and Neji, donned in their concealing black cloaks, had left over an hour ago to make one last inspection of their Mission setting, which left Sakura to get ready in body and mind so she could compose her character, an Ambassador, as believable as possible. Although not an _actual_ Ambassador, Tsunade did have complete faith in her abilities and Sakura knew that she would have never been chosen for this Mission and position if her skills and abilities had not qualified for it.

'_You've been training for this Mission for months…'_

That had been a complete understatement. Everyone knew, back in the Hidden Leaf Village, how hard she had prepared for this job, especially Uzumaki Naruto, her best friend. He had actually been a prime Candidate, as Hokage-in-Training, to take on the Mission, but his constant training, sometimes outside of the Village, with Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, prevented Naruto from getting the proper instruction in the time allotted.

However, Sakura had been given information herself that would _personally_ help Naruto, especially with a target that had a taste for _exotic_, _young_ women, which made it easier for _her_ to accomplish. Because of this, she had been more than willing to consent to the assignment.

With a soft sigh, Haruno Sakura moved towards the full-length mirror to scrutinize and arrange her wardrobe. Her baggage was atop one of the beds, a few items messily scattered around, while the expensive cloth of her many kimonos remained neat and organized. Upon reaching the reflective glass, Sakura frowned with slight distaste, having never really seen herself dressed so prim and _suggestive_, at least not at the same time. The attire was quite professional for an Ambassador, but changes had to be made to better suit the Lightning Daimyo's tastes, specifically the cut and the amount of skin shown.

Expression melting to neutrality, Sakura carefully examined her 19-year-old figure, a small smile quirking her lips as she thought about how her training as a kunoichi kept her in good shape and made her body look rather stunning in the red, form-fitting kimono she was currently donning. There were no sleeves and it wrapped around her form comfortably, regardless of the discomfort she felt since her breasts were unbound, and the cut was lower than she liked, showing an ample amount of cleavage.

A little disgusted, Sakura turned away from the mirror and walked towards her bag, the outfit providing no restrain on her legs for there was a slit on each side which allowed the woman to walk freely and gracefully as well as grant movement for her legs in case she encountered any battles. Her left thigh had a fishnet wrap that ended just above her knee, as well as a kunai holster, for proper protection. On her right leg, there was a fishnet bind on her ankle, more for appearance purposes. Unlike her shinobi sandals and shin guards – which she would have preferred – Sakura adorned black high-heel sandals similar to Tsunade's, which accentuated her legs and rear.

When the kunoichi reached the bed, she picked up a simple brush and began to glide it through her soft tresses. Despite having short hair during her teenage years because it was easier to manage and hardly got in the way, Sakura rather did like having long hair, mostly because it did make her seem more like a _woman_. Because, on days when she was tired and exhausted of being a shinobi, brushing her fingers through long, pink tresses made her think that she had not been deprived of being a woman, like so many civilians believed her to be. However, instead of it being pin-straight like the night before, it was wavy and pinned back on the sides, emphasizing her bright, all-too-noticeable eyes, where there was little make-up but her natural – or so Yamanaka Ino called it – beauty.

Placing the brush down, Sakura took up her discarded Leaf haite-ate, and wrapped it around her left thigh, just over the covered blade of her kunai pouch, because, although an Ambassador, it was needed, and _everyone_ had to wear it to differentiate which Villages they were representing.

Looking back into the mirror, the frown slowly returned over her features. Never had she dressed to entice someone and she doubted that this would be her last time. As she looked into the polished glass, the young woman couldn't help but come to terms that this was life, _her_ life, the life of a Ninja, and risks and _sacrifices_ needed to be made. As she looked over her matured features of the passed 7 years, Sakura observed that her face was more defined and gone was her baby fat. She had grown into her large forehead and her figure had developed into that of a grown woman. Her eyes were more sharp and quite possibly a brighter shade of green, however, what Sakura noticed the most was that although those same eyes were brighter, they had lost something that most shinobi did, regardless of their young ages.

They lost _innocence_.

Mentally shaking the thoughts away, Sakura gave herself a short nod of approval before beginning to clean up the mess she had made. As her hands glide across the silk fabric of her other kimonos, the kunoichi can't help but feel a stab of anxiety pierce through her, hands shaking as she focuses her gaze on the _black_ cherry blossoms depicted down the side of her outfit. With a deep breath, the Medical Kunoichi reigned over her fears, exhaling and numbly finishing her task of cleaning up.

_Tap Tap._

"Sakura-san…Are you ready?"

Sakura zipped up her bag and carefully took a seat on the bed, minding the fragile material of her kimono, "Come in Neji-san."

The door slowly opened and Neji stepped through, his opalescent orbs landing on her form and he considers her quietly, taking in her appearance before nodding his head in his own approval. Sakura doesn't comment, only gazing her green eyes passed him, searching.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

The Hyuuga Prodigy stepped fully into the room and closed the door for privacy, his all-seeing eyes examining the room for anything that could have been missed. Sakura waited patiently for his answer, knowing full-well that Neji was a very meticulous man.

"He has gone to rid of our ANBU masks," Neji informed once he deemed his surroundings safe, "Our identity as ANBU needs to be kept secret."

"Of course," Sakura remembered as she nodded her head.

"Are you ready to leave?" The male inquired, "Shikamaru will be meeting us there with your items once his task is finished."

The kunoichi nodded her head as she stood, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles from her clothes, "I'm ready."

Neji also nodded, removing his black cloak to reveal his usual attire, the traditional light-colored robes of the Hyuuga House. Holding out his arm, Sakura takes the hint and links her own with his, knowing that the Hyuuga and Nara were assigned to be her bodyguards in addition to being a fellow shinobi ally for the Mission.

"Here we go."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah…I was really bored when I came up with this Story and its Plotline. It's a little similar to **Priority**, with Sakura being a little Bad Ass and stuff but I guess this one focuses more on the Seduction Aspect while **Priority** pretty much focuses on a Stronger Sakura willing to let go and forget Sasuke. I don't know…I got attached to the beginning of this story, when Sakura is with Tsunade…And then I got attached to the conversation between Neji and Sakura about being a Shinobi. Hmm, well, you know the drill: What do _you_ think?

**To Sacrifice** was also a Multi-Chapter Idea with its setting based in Lightning Country and Sakura is given the task to be a Representative of Konoha and gain Lightning Country's Alliance. However, undercover, Sakura's _true_ motive is to try and Seduce the Lightning Daimyo into sharing his Secrets because there's speculation that the Lightning Daimyo is already aligned with Akatsuki so Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru need to find out if it's true.  
In the meantime, all other Representatives are oblivious to this plot and the Daimyo suggests a **Tournament**: whoever_** wins**_ would be a worthy Ally to his Country. Sakura believes the point of the tournament is to analyze and assess potential enemy threats to Lightning and Akatsuki but she joins to keep up the façade.  
Meanwhile, Gaara personally attends the tournament to compete because he likes to get things done himself and Naruto accompanies him with Temari as the Kazekage's personal Escorts. Sasuke and Team Taka/Hebi (I wrote this before he switched to Akatsuki and before I found out the Raikage and Hidden Cloud aren't BAD, but can you blame me? Cloud tries to Steal A LOT of Leaf's BLOODLINES. So, yeah, anyway, initially in this plot, Lightning is **EVIL** and Sasuke is still nomadic with his Taka/Hebi Team)  
_**ANYWAYS**_, Sasuke arrives wanting to seek Alliance also since Akatsuki has connections with Rain Ninja (_He isn't as informed of the speculation that Akatsuki and Lightning may be Aligned_) so Sasuke needs to find pawns to agrees to join aka Lightning.  
Team Seven is together again, they learn a few things about each other, Neji/Sakura/Sasuke jealousy triangle, Naruto/Sakura best friend over-protectiveness, seduction jealousy, the works in politics, and **Sakura showing off and kicking ass in the tournament**…**earning a little respect from our Uchiha also**…Haha, so yeah, I was _bored_ when I first wrote this…So?

**Keep Or Scrap?**

**Oh!** Sorry if I boggled you with the jumping around to present and past tense...I think I was in a whacky mood when I wrote it and I'd rather post it up than proofread it... :)

By the way, **haha**, so far I've gotten so many **Keeps** it may just take _forever_ for me to get all these stories out. _I still have to finish my other ones, lol_! I didn't think they would get so much _positive_ feedback, **thank you everyone**!

Hmm…**I'm On A Roll** with these ideas, heehee

**Disclaimer:** And so I jut out my lower lip…And whine.

**Got a **_**Twitter**_**?** Find me! Drop a **Review** or **PM**, making new friends is **Awesome!**

You guys are all the BEST! Please drop a **review** to let me know what you think? And please check out my other Fictions too! :)

**Loves!  
Len83**

**P.S.** I _FINALLY_ got rid of my **luvinukag83** username, I knew it was time to let go of it, even if I was _very_ attached to it. So _yes_, I am now permanently **Len83**!


	5. Musings

**Title:** _Musings_**  
Date:** December 22, 2009**  
Summary:** _Juugo couldn't help but notice a difference…_**  
Pairing: **_Sasuke and Sakura_**  
Rating:** K**  
Themes:** Romance/Drama

* * *

_**Musings**_

Juugo was hardly an expert on human behavior, let alone aware about how human interaction was displayed. His knowledge and peace of mind was closely tied in with nature, preferring the gentleness and innocence of a beautiful scenery or curious creature rather than the violent confrontations of his two teammates whose constant immaturity were the prime causes of his blood-lust urges. Only the calming yet intimidating red-black eyes penetrating his torrent mind could save him.

The Sharingan intrigued Juugo. Such powerful eyes that with one look his insanity would settle; with one glance an illusion could be placed; with one stare a mind could be shattered. Juugo knew Suigetsu admired the Sharingan's untamed and limitless power – Suigetsu didn't see eyes, but weapons. Karin, Juugo could relate, feared the Sharingan. While the red-haired kunoichi longed to look into the host's bottomless pits of obsidian Juugo knew she would never be able to hold her gaze long, for fear of seeing those dark orbs bleed red and begin to wildly spin, leaving her mind open and vulnerable to his musings.

Juugo had once feared and admired those Sharingan eyes like Karin and Suigetsu do, watching its continuous use with avid horror and awe. But one fateful encounter changed the views of the quiet orange-haired giant. Juugo watched as those blood-red eyes instantly became dark as the midnight sky, watched as a normally slacked jaw clenched tightly and sharp brows furrowed minutely into an expression rarely seen on the boy's countenance; he saw a spark of _something_ flicker on his usually stoic face.

Juugo saw emotion; he saw a soul, unlike any of the cool apathy and raging hatred he had always seen before.

Uchiha Sasuke was human after all and his Sharingan-guarded walls had finally fallen.

All because of _her_.

* * *

**A/N:** This was originally supposed to be a 3-5 Chapters mini-series in Juugo's POV where Team Hebi encounters Sakura and by having her around Juugo notices a difference in Sasuke's personality. But now that the Team Hebi Ship has sailed away I've stumbled across this and decided to just post it anyway to see how you readers feel about it. Some of the inspiration will probably cross over into _**His Eyes**_ since that particular feature was the center point of the piece. Hope you liked the drabble!

I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company

**Len83**


	6. Prisoners

**Title:** _Prisoners_**  
Date:** September 12, 2009**  
Summary:** _What started as a simple Ambassador Mission transformed into something much bigger than they initially realized. How does one adjust to being a Prisoner of War?_**  
Pairing: **_Sasuke and Sakura_**  
Rating:** M**  
Themes:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure

* * *

_**Prisoners**_

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he allowed his only uncovered eye to rove free from the favored pages of his _Icha Icha Paradise_ Novel, a small frown adorning his masked features as he silently watched the Godaime Hokage pace angrily across her Office, mumbling incoherently under her breath as she glared hazel eyes at the floor, occasionally darting them towards the large windows behind her desk to the vast and peaceful Village beyond the polished glass. Silently, the Copy-Cat Ninja continued to regard his superior, wondering what was exactly on her mind and bothering her so constantly that she had failed to reprimand him for being late for his meeting with her…_again_.

Thought, it really wasn't his fault that he always got lost on the Road of Life…

"Damn it!"

The grunted curse pulled Kakashi from his musings and he looked up again over the top of his ever-present orange book, one brow raised as he watched the blonde woman head towards her cluttered and disorganized desk, slam open one of the drawers, and removed one, shining, glass bottle of Sake, her renown strength effortlessly popping off the cap before she downed half the bottle in several gulps, a few rivulets of alcohol dribbling down her chin.

With a deepening frown, Kakashi closed his beloved book, despite the ever approaching climax he was reaching, and pocketed it into his belt, his one-eyed gaze holding on the Legendary Slug Sannin as she slammed the bottle onto her desk, loose papers scattering, and brought up her arm to lazily wipe away the liquid on her jaw. Her hard, hazel stare was now narrowed on the far Gates of Konohagakure no Sato and briefly, the silver-headed Ninja followed her gaze finding nothing out of the ordinary, just a beautiful spring day of the Hidden Leaf.

"…Hokage-sama…?"

The Copy-Cat Shinobi's statement had been both an acknowledgment to his presence and a question towards her behavior. For a few moments, the older woman did not reply him, staring intently at something he couldn't fathom was. But her shoulders had slackened from its previous tension as well as her harsh grip on the neck of the Sake Bottle, which had slightly cracked.

However, despite the lack of knowledge Kakashi had for the current situation, he patiently waited, standing still and alert for whatever orders or commands the Hokage would give…Or any furniture or Sake Bottles that might be hurtled his way.

"…There's been a change in plans…"

Kakashi innocently tilted his head to the side, expression mildly interested but nothing more. Plans usually changed in the life of a Shinobi, whether it would be different Mission Objectives or Team Assignments.

"I see."

Toffee eyes slowly closed, head bowing down as silk-blonde hair fell over one shoulder in a neatly-created pigtail. The hand that wasn't gripping the Sake Bottle rested on her desk and was curled into a tight fist, knuckles as white as snow. Kakashi couldn't help but finally see her true age in the almost-defeated expression she wore and it only caused himself to tense up just a little…

Finally, with a tired sigh, she looked up and stared straight into his lone eye, lips pursed together, "…I'm sorry Kakashi but you and your Team will not be leaving for your Mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke."

His dark eye widened in complete surprise before his brows knit together in confusion, "Why is this Hokage-sama? You know how much Naruto and Sakura have been looking forward to this Mission. They've been training for weeks, especially after their passed failure with Sai and Yamato."

Normally, Kakashi never questioned the Hokage, but when it concerned something as important as this: His Team Seven; then his inquiry and feelings _needed_ to be expressed.

"I know," The woman growled, though it wasn't directed at him, before she took a swig of her alcoholic beverage, "…Some things have changed that I hadn't expected…That _I_ wasn't even _informed_ about," She shook her head and released another deep sigh, before turning to face Kakashi fully and leaning against her desk for support, "…Apparently, Danzou and the Elders of the Council have had other plans, specifically for someone we both know."

Kakashi frowned, "Who? Naruto?"

Tsunade shook her head once more, her steely gaze directed to the floor, "No…Sakura."

Confused, Kakashi pressed on, "What do they need with Sakura?"

"I'm not sure," Tsunade sneered angrily as she pushed off her desk, leaving her Sake behind to stand beside her large windows and look upon the busy streets of the Village she would _die_ for, "They told me that they needed her as some sort of leverage, since she's _my_ apprentice. They wanted her to travel to the Hidden Mist and try to sort out an alliance, since the Akatsuki are indeed growing in power, being that they've already acquired about seven Tailed-Beasts…"

"But Negotiations and Treaties should be handled by Ambassadors or Jounin at the least," Kakashi stated with a raised brow, "I don't doubt in her abilities to compromise and consult but Sakura's only a Chuunin."

"Exactly," Tsunade muttered as she crossed her arms over her well-endowed chest, fingers tapping rhythmically against her arms, "This doesn't add up at all…The Council knows better than that…" Her frown deepened, "There's something else going on here…And I'm sure Danzou is playing a major role in it…He's always been against me and the way I handle things…"

A concerned frown marred the outlines of Kakashi's dark mask as he took a single step forward, "She isn't alone is she? We both know how Hidden Mist is, let alone all of Water Country…I should go wit-"

"No," The Godaime answered steadily before she returned her gaze back on him, "Your job is to stay here for the time being and keep watch on Naruto, especially with his predicament as a Jinchuuriki…I've sent Nara Shikamaru with her, he's smart enough to get out of anything…Danzou had wanted his own eyes on the Mission as well and sent Sai…But at least with him, I can trust that boy…"

Kakashi nodded, but his fists were clenched and his head bowed, an unsettling feeling churning in his gut and _never_ were those feelings wrong. He only hoped that his only female student was smart enough to stay out of trouble, especially in a war-ravaged Nation like Water.

How was he going to break this news to Naruto?

"As for the Uchiha," Tsunade continued as she moved back towards her desk, "I'd rather not worry about him right now with Sakura and the other two caught up in this mess…And I'm sure Sakura wouldn't want to miss out on that Assignment either, so I'm moving the Retrieval Mission to three weeks from today…I'm sure…" She sighed, "Well, I'm _hoping_ that Sakura and her Team will have returned before then…"

Kakashi nodded, "I understand."

The Copy-Cat Ninja was poised to leave, half his body turned towards the door since Tsunade had taken a seat at her desk and was beginning to rifle through her papers, but before he could depart, her usually strong voice drifted to his ears, tired but still meaningful.

"Like I said…Something doesn't seem right Kakashi…It's too hasty a move, even for the Council…If something happens to them…To _her_…Answers are going to be sought out and I want _you_ to be the first to ask them for it…They may be the Council, but the lives of this Village, and the Shinobi who serve it, rest in _my_ hands…"

Hearing the silent words, the unspoken command, Kakashi gave a final nod of the head as he placed his hands together in a Sign, two words floating in the air as he disappeared in a whirl of green leaves, "…Understood Hokage-sama…"

* * *

Haruno Sakura groaned as she blearily looked through half-lidded eyes at her pale, _exhausted_, complexion through the crystalline reflection of the water's surface. With a sigh, the Medical Kunoichi placed her hands into the cooling stream, trapping water within and bringing it up to her face, letting the fresh liquid trail down in soothing rivulets over her dirtied skin. Emerald eyes slowly opened, body still sluggish from sleep as the young woman made work to smooth out her unruly hair and make her attire more presentable, especially as a Representative from Hidden Leaf to Hidden Mist, demanded by the Council Elders…

"…I don't like this…" Sakura whispered to herself with a sigh, glaring down at her reflection through the streaming water, lips turned down into a frown, "…Something's not right…"

The female Chuunin stood up to her full height, dusting off her tan skirt and fully zipping up her red vest before retying the knot on her Hidden Leaf Headband. Alert and inspecting her surroundings, the young woman's frown only deepened as she noticed the reputed mist of Water Country starting to roll in during the early morning, leaving little to see and difficulty to maneuver in with such unfamiliar territory.

Shouldering her pack, Sakura began to head off back towards camp where she, Shikamaru, and Sai could devise some sort of plan to get the Mizukage in their good graces, because while it was true that Water Country was devastated by numerous civil battles, they still had a powerful Shinobi force stronger than most. Although, it still bothered Sakura why the Council wanted Water Country of all Countries to align with, being that it was internally unstable, especially in politics, and was quite isolated from the major battles. Also, their civil wars would not only affect their economy and progression, or rather regression, but could ultimately affect Hidden Leaf's too.

Nothing truly added up. Sakura knew that although _every_ alliance could count, one with Water Country wouldn't bring that much favor to their efforts. Of course, the more Shinobi on their side, the better, but that support would only balance out when the troubles of the Hidden Mist would come crashing down upon them. She wasn't so sure if it would help or hinder their situation.

And besides, didn't the Mizukage have enough to deal with in his own Country than to get involved with the affairs of others?

Sakura huffed, her emerald eyes bright with so many thoughts and scenarios, her intellect burning for the need to know the truth for why she and her Team were in Water Country, trying to accomplish a task that was pointless, at least in her mind's eye. Already she had spoken with Shikamaru and his train of thinking was on the same track as hers which only raised further suspicion of this whole Assignment.

Sakura knew for a fact that Tsunade had noticed the same thing, but a demand from the Council is to be followed out, despite the Hokage's disagreement. She had remembered her Mission Briefing as clear as if it were the day before, regardless of the fact it had been a week since she, Shikamaru, and Sai had left Konoha.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

"_Haruno Sakura…We've called you here today to assign you to a very important S-Ranked Mission…"_

_ Surprised, emerald eyes widened, Sakura stood completely straight watching as the Council Elders Homura and Koharu scrutinized her with narrowed eyes and stoic expressions. A frown marred her own features more out of confusion as her brows furrowed together, her right hand unconsciously coming up to tuck strays of pastel-pink hair behind her ear._

"_O-Of course…"_

_ It was a rare occurrence for Shinobi to receive direct orders from the Village Council, even rarer when it was a Shinobi under Jounin Rank, especially S-Class. Alert and waiting patiently for her orders, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about the Mission she was about to be given, suspicious that out of all the Shinobi in the Village, _she_ had been picked._

"_Haruno-san…" Homura started as he shifted around a few papers in front of him, "We want you to travel to the Hidden Mist Village in Water Country…There, you will meet with the Mizukage personally and arrange an Alliance between his Village and ours…This coalition will be absolutely vital in the upcoming war against the Akatsuki…"_

_ The Medical Chuunin swallowed, her eyes narrowing in skepticism. She was no Ambassador and she didn't specialize in gaining alliances with Negotiations and Treaties, perhaps trade routes in minor Missions, but never in Country Unionizations. She had seen it done in the presence of her Shishou, but never had she been given the task. She was about to voice her thoughts when Koharu continued the Briefing, her eyes trained solely and heatedly on Sakura._

"_You leave this afternoon…Three weeks is the time allotted to accomplish this Mission…We expect success…"_

_ Sakura's eyes widened once more, her mouth agape as she stared at the Council Members with incredulity, hands fisting together tightly in both irritation and despair. Quickly she stepped forward and bowed, voicing her thoughts even if it meant insulting Ninja that could even rival in Tsunade's abilities._

"_Koharu-sama, Homura-sama…I am only but a Chuunin…Such a task is far more important and greater than I am prepared for…Surely somebody else…"_

"_No," Koharu interrupted as she raised up her hand to silence her, Sakura looking up through her pink cascade of hair and gritted her teeth with frustration, "As the Hokage's apprentice you are well suited for the job…The Mizukage will see no one but the Hokage and as the one most closest to Tsunade you will have to be the next best thing…" She stared at Sakura critically, "You're a smart girl…I am sure you will have no trouble in thinking of something to complete this task…"_

_ The Medical Chuunin let out a shaky breath, her burden only growing heavier as she listened to the Elder's words. Inwardly, she was quite confident, for she had done well in minor negotiations, but to go into Water Country for the benefit of all of Fire Country was intimidating. And she knew how dangerous Water Nation was…If she didn't receive their word of alliance, there was a chance she could be killed._

_ A sudden idea immediately entered into her head and Sakura couldn't help but deepen her frown as she thought about the passed few weeks with her Team Seven Comrades and the vital Mission they were supposed to embark on by the end of the week._

_She looked up, green eyes slightly pleading but mostly challenging, "Koharu-sama, Homura-sama, there is one other thing…Tsunade-shishou has already assigned to me a Priority Mission…" She breathed in deeply, "…The Retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke…"_

_Sakura could almost feel the simultaneous glares burn into her body, whether from the mention of the Traitor's name, or the defiance she had displayed. Keeping her head up, staring straight into their eyes and refusing to submit, Sakura's fists clenched tightly, a part of her terrified for a punishment, another still skeptical of this entire meeting, because where was Tsunade in this decision, and another part of her in despair if she missed another chance in rescuing and bringing home her former Team Seven Comrade._

"_Uchiha Sasuke is a Traitor, Haruno-san," Koharu stated, a tinge of viciousness in her voice, "Your loyalties lie with this Village, the Hidden Leaf, and you will abide by the Missions and Regulations we give you to keep these people safe…Is that understood?"_

_ Sakura frowned, viridian eyes narrowed, trying to emanate her fury, her desire to decline the Mission, but Koharu's words were true, she was first and foremost a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, and although she may not like her given Missions, it was her duty to accomplish them…No matter what._

_ Bowing with clenched teeth and fists but openly showing her displeasure, Sakura backed away from the Council Elders towards the doorway._

"…_Of course…"_

_ Gracefully, she turned, walking passed a man with bandages all over his face and a scar on his chin, and left the room without a second glance because if she did look back, there was no telling what she might do. She was furious because the task she had been given wasn't of protocol. The Hokage hadn't been present and her Ranking and abilities didn't exactly come up to par with that of an official Ambassador. The intelligent kunoichi knew something was wrong._

_ And she was going to make sure her Shishou was informed of it._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

"We're only a few more hours away from Kirigakure no Sato," Shikamaru drawled lazily just as Sakura entered into the clearing, her emerald eyes narrowed as she stared uncertainly at the amount of mist surrounding them, "…What a drag…"

"Horrible weather…" Sai frowned as he looked down at his picture, squinting at it to see passed the fog, but to no avail. He sighed and began to put his art materials away.

"We should get going…" Sakura stated as she looked around wearily, "This mist could get thicker and I'd rather be in a Village than get lost in an unfamiliar region…Especially one riddled with battle fields…"

"I suppose Hag is right…" Sai agreed, ignoring the glare the kunoichi sent his way as he dusted his black attire off.

"We'll travel at 20 meter distances and communicate via radio," Shikamaru stated as he flicked on a device on his collar, "I'll go first and guide your directions."

"Alright," Sakura affirmed as she switched on her own communication link, her hands slightly frozen from the cooler temperatures.

Sai only nodded his head, resuming his false smile before he watched Shikamaru take off into the trees heading east. After a few moments, Sakura followed and preceding her was finally Sai, the trio keeping a steady but sharp pace through the unfamiliar forests of Water Country. With a frown, Sakura couldn't help notice the difference between Fire Country trees and Water Country trees. The ones she flew over now seemed less welcoming, dark, and foreboding.

Something definitely wasn't right.

* * *

**A/N:** This was originally supposed to be a Multi-Chapter Fiction that would have been parallel to Canon Universe. Well, at least at the time where I thought Water Country was the enemy since Kisame had previously recognized Madara as a Mizukage…ha. _Anyways_, yeah, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sakura become prisoners of war and they cope with the change and try to figure out a way to escape…Surprisingly, Team Taka shows up but I can't recall what for…I think under orders but Sasuke had to come to terms with the fact that former comrades he once knew – _especially_ Sakura – was being held as a prisoner…

Mind you, this was before Sasuke became _super evil_ and I really thought he had a chance to redeem himself simply by seeing Sakura captured, but that's super OOC now, huh?

So, I'm thinking **Scrap** for this too. Though I do recall being excited with hitting political points and Sakura's dislike for the Council, especially with Shikamaru involvement since he's so cool and all…Eh, I'll leave all that fun stuff for **Psychotic** and my other _New Story_ coming out, haha.

Thanks for Reading and/or Reviewing!

I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company

**Len83**


	7. Captured

**Title:** _Captured_**  
Date:** October 15, 2009**  
Summary:** _Uzumaki Naruto had to save her…And he was going to do it with Uchiha Sasuke's help…_**  
Pairing: **_Sasuke and Sakura_**  
Rating:** T**  
Themes:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure

* * *

_**Captured**_

"Shit…"

Uzumaki Naruto groaned as he tiredly opened his eyes, wincing with pain as the sunlight streaming in from a nearby window momentarily blinded his vision. His head was throbbing painfully, causing another agonized moan to emit from the male's sore throat, his sapphire eyes clenched tight, teeth gritting together as he struggled to move his aching body.

"What the…_hell_!"

His arm, which felt so numb and heavy at the same time, slowly moved to bring his hand to rest on his soft, blonde locks, letting the appendage gingerly massage the pain pounding at his temples. Opening deep blue eyes once more, Naruto frowned as he glared at the beeping mechanics set up next to his bed, panning his gaze around the room, mentally noting the bleach-white walls and the chemical scents lingering in the air.

The Shinobi gave another frustrated groan as he tried to sit up, growling under his breath when he spotted the multiple IV drips attached to his chest and arms. He was about to take, or rather _rip_, it all off when a dark figure at the other side of the room captured his attention.

"…I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naruto."

The boy's frown only deepened, "What the hell happened to me Kakashi-sensei?"

The familiar orange novel snapped shut and was carefully pocketed, one dark eye calmly staring into irritated orbs of blue. Yet, Naruto noticed something was different about the famed Copy-Cat Ninja. His gaze, although usually aloof and composed was sharper and more severe, although it didn't seem to be directed at his blonde student.

"You don't remember."

A statement, not an inquiry.

"Remember _what_?" Naruto retorted, a little annoyed that his questions weren't being answered, "What the hell am I doing in the Hospital?"

Kakashi leaned forward, cool stare never leaving his expression as he regarded Naruto carefully, "You were on a Mission Naruto…Can you recall what that Mission was?"

"Mission?" Naruto repeated, confusion etched on his features, "What…mission?"

Sapphire eyes left Kakashi's lone charcoal, landing on his lap, where his clenched fists rested, pristine white sheets crumpled in his grasp. His hands, surprisingly, were scarred, familiar scars from chakra burns…

Chakra burns from Nine-Tailed Transformations…

"…What happened…?" He whispered brokenly, fearfully, closing his eyes, keeping his vision black so maybe, _maybe_, he could conjure up memories of his last conscious moments.

"You've been unconscious for four days Naruto," Kakashi sighed softly, the sound of him standing easily reaching the blonde's sensitive hearing; "You should rest."

Blue eyes snapped open suddenly, opting to glare at his silver-headed Sensei, "Tell me _what_ _happened_ Kaka-sensei!"

The older Jounin was facing the door, gaze to the floor, and hands shoved in his pockets. Naruto continued to watch him, his grip on the sheets tightening at the unrelenting silence. Slowly, the older Shinobi turned to regard him, his one-eyed expression filled with both exhaustion and…grief?

"_Please_…" Naruto pleaded softly, "…Tell me."

Finally, after a few tense seconds, Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair as he walked towards Naruto's bedside. He took a comfortable seat at the bed's edge, inhaling deeply before exhaling sharply.

"…You were on a Mission Naruto," Kakashi began softly, not having looked straight into his eyes yet, "A-Ranked…Left about a week ago. It was Standard Procedure for this Mission…You and your comrades were to travel to Wind Country to check up on Hidden Sand and their Kazekage…Just for some simple Meetings and Treaty Issues…"

Naruto frowned, "If it was so simple, why am I in the Hospital?" He looked down at his scarred hands, "Why did I…"

"…You and your comrades had been ambushed," Kakashi answered solemnly, "Just outside of Fire Country Borders…By the Akatsuki."

Akatsuki.

Naruto's frowned deepened, his hands balling together once more into vein-popping fists, blue eyes darkening as this piece of information hit home. The anger. The fear. The hate. Flashes of Black Cloaks with Red Clouds pounded in his head; screams of pain, _blood_, the _horrors_.

Immediately, Naruto grabbed onto his head and pulled his golden locks, hoping to stop the images, the pain, the _screams_ as he moaned in torment.

"Naruto!"

"What did they do? What did they do?" He mumbled into his hands, and then he looked up into Kakashi's lone eye, _afraid_, "…I can't remember! What did they do?"

"You need to calm down Naruto," Kakashi soothed softly as he rested a strong, warm hand on his shoulder, the younger Shinobi relaxing only a fraction as he stared blankly at his curled fingers.

After a few more moments of calming down, Kakashi deemed it safe to continue and removed his hand from his shoulder.

"You and your comrades fought…From what I've heard, you transformed…Six of you left Konoha…Only three of you came back…"

"But…" Naruto breathed, looking back up with lost, cobalt eyes, "I can remember…" He shut his eyes and shook his head, "…Yamato-sensei wasn't there…Ero-Sennin couldn't have been there…Who stopped me, how am I back to normal?"

Kakashi's jaw visibly clenched, despite the black obstruction on his face, his eye narrowing with the same grief Naruto had seen earlier, "…I was told that Sakura had reverted you back to your normal form…"

"Sakura-chan…? How–" Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait! Where's Sakura-chan? Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed as he closed his eyes, the hands resting on his lap curling into tight fists, "…Six ANBU in total left Konoha one week ago for this Mission…Of the six that were your age were you, Sakura, Sai, and Hyuuga Neji…Only three of you returned to Konoha four days ago…" Kakashi's hand flexed, lone eye opening halfway, irises darker than usual, "You, Sai, and Hyuuga Neji…"

Realization slowly settled in, Naruto's blue eyes widened and he harshly grabbed onto his Sensei's Jounin Vest, "What about Sakura-chan? Where's Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm sorry Naruto…We don't know…We don't know…"

And so, the tears fell, and the screaming in his head resumed…

* * *

Hyuuga Neji frowned as he sat stiffly in his Hospital bed, narrowed, opaque eyes glaring balefully at a glass of water not too far away from his crossed arms. His teammate Rock Lee had come by earlier and placed a breakfast table on his lap with a hearty meal of Miso Ramen, an apple, a cup of tea, and a glass of water. Since the Hospital food was far from edible in his opinion, he had gratefully eaten the meal, leaving only the juicy, red apple, and the glass of clear water.

And as the Hyuuga Prodigy continued to stare at the glass of rejuvenating liquid, his lips couldn't help but curve downward in detest, his mind becoming lost in different situations, alternatives, options, decisions, what-ifs, could-haves, should-haves, would-haves…

At the moment, he considered the glass half-empty…

"_Kami…He's losing too much blood…We have to get him out of here!"_

_ Black Cloaks. Red Clouds. Blood. Retreat. Fear._

"_Sakura-san…How did you do that? He was __**uncontrollable**__. How did you revert him–?"_

"_No time!" The female grunted as she took one arm of the unconscious Uzumaki Naruto, while he took the other, lavender eyes darting everywhere to spot any signs of the Black Cloaks and Red Clouds._

"_We won't make it…Not with our injuries…"_

"_Shut up Sai!" She yelled, pushing more power into her legs to keep up with Neji, who hadn't been using his chakra to heal wounds and breaks, like she had been._

_ Sai remained silent, his ever-present smile absent from his face as he traveled ahead of them, katana gripped tightly in his hand. Sakura cursed again, Neji's peripheral vision catching pink hair as she removed the clay mask from her face. Behind the covering, blood was smeared messily over her face, viridian irises darkened with pain and exhaustion. At her side, lay a large crimson gash, given to her by one of their own…_

_ Pearl eyes drifted uncertainly to the unconscious, blonde Shinobi he now supported before returning them to his female comrade._

"_You are hurt, Sakura-san."_

"_Have we lost them?" She didn't acknowledge his remark and he immediately understood._

_ Byakugan eyes return to their more important task of searching, observing, scouting, warning…_

"_5 miles and closing…"_

"_Shit!"_

"_We won't make it, Ugly."_

"_Shut up Sai! What about Taro and Shin?"_

"…_Dead."_

"_Are we close to Fire Country Borders?"_

"_We're about 20 miles off…"_

"…_We aren't going to make it…"_

"…"

"…_No…We'll make it. I won't allow them to take Naruto…I won't."_

However…Perhaps he should see the glass as half-full. It _has_ substance, so why not indicate that there is something inside by saying it is half-full…?

_ Sakura quickly stopped in her movements, alarming both Sai and Neji as she removed Naruto's jacket and shrugged it onto her form. Then, she used the hood on her ANBU Cloak to hide her pink tresses. With a frown, she motioned for Sai to approach her and when he was within arm's distance, she grabbed his shoulder and jerked Naruto' weight onto them._

_ Sai had taken her place in carrying Naruto. And now she was facing the opposite direction of Konohagakure no Sato…_

"_I'll distract them…You get Naruto home and you run fast…They're not going to have him…" She took a step forward, kunai already in hand, "They're not taking anyone else away from me…"_

"_Sakura-san…"_

"_Ugly!"_

"_GO!"_

No…The glass was definitely half-empty…Because without it being _full_, to the brink, there was always emptiness. Now he just wanted to emphasize on the absence of the water, because most usually, there was _always_ an emptiness…Always something that wasn't there…

Right?

_And so they ran. Ran to Konoha for Naruto. Ran to Fire Country for safety…_

_ Ran away from danger. Ran away from death. Ran away from a Comrade…_

_ The last the Byakugan had seen…Was blood…_

It was a Half-Empty Glass.

"Neji…?"

The familiar, soft voice was hesitant and drifted to his ears, slowly bringing the Hyuuga Prodigy back to his senses, back to reality as he allowed his pearly gaze to pan towards the doorway, finding his female comrade hovering at the door uncertainly. He offered a nod of acknowledgement and the female smiled, taking it as a sign to enter and took a seat on a chair at his bedside.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a hint of worry, brown brows furrowed together.

Neji's frown remained in place as his gaze returned to the glass, "…Better…"

She smiled, "…That's good." Biting her lower lip uncertainly, she leaned back in the chair and removed a kunai from her belt to fiddle with, "…Do you want to talk about anything…?"

"…No."

The Kunoichi frowned again but then managed a weak smile, "Good news…Naruto woke up today…He seems to be recovering fine, like Hokage-sama said he would…"

The brunette slowly turned towards her, his features, unsure, which was uncommon for the female to witness, "…How is he? Does he…remember? Does he know?"

She frowned sadly, "Kakashi-sensei told him…Last I heard, he's a mess…"

"And Sai?"

"Still unconscious but recovering," She informed, "He was a little bit more bruised and beat up than you had been…"

Neji's jaw had clenched and he turned away from her, instead to glare heatedly at the harmless glass of water.

The young woman sat up a little straighter, staring directly at her comrade, absolute seriousness on her young features, "…You know that this _wasn't_ your fault, Neji, right?"

The Prodigy sneered, "How was it _not_ my fault Tenten? I should have seen them coming, I was in charge of the Mission!" His fists clenched as his eyes narrowed even further on the glass, the sunlight playing off its surface, causing multiple colors to shine off it, "Naruto was almost _captured_, Sai was hurt with major internal bleeding, two of my comrades are _dead_ and Sakura…" His eyes closed in self-torment, "She _sacrificed_ herself to save us…If anything it should have been _me_ to do it–"

"No!" Tenten interrupted angrily as she stood up, brown eyes burning, one finger pointing at him accusingly, "Neji, you were _ambushed_, you _didn't know_! How can you put all this blame on yourself when it wasn't your fault? What matters is, is that you tried your best, you _did_ your best and at least _half _ of you had made it out alive instead of _none_ of you," She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she sat back down, "What Sakura did…Was _her_ _choice_, not _your fault_. She did it to save you three not to put burden on your conscience…Don't make her chosen sacrifice out to be something to weigh you down in self-guilt…"

Neji's glare had softened, but it was still directed on the glass in front of him, his brows furrowed, eyes showing the mental battle he was enduring with the guilt he did possess and the words Tenten had just shared with him.

Seeing this, Tenten immediately took the glass of water, opaque eyes following her movements, and downed the entire liquid substance, placing the completely empty cup back onto the table, "What's done has been done…No more thinking about it. Now's the time to think about something more important…Like finding Sakura, because we both know that she won't die that easily…"

Neji stared at the empty glass, seeing Tenten's smirking reflection upon its surface before he finally turned to her and shared a small smirk of his own.

"Thank you, Tenten."

She smiled, pocketing her kunai, "…Anything for you, Neji."

* * *

**A/N:** I…have _no idea_ where I had initially been going with this…Maybe another Fiction similar to **Prisoners** except Sakura is all alone and Naruto and Sasuke work together to bring her back…?

I don't remember…

Well…**Keep Or Scrap?**

Haha.

I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company

**Len83**


	8. Seduction

**Title:** _Seduction_**  
Date:** December 14, 2008**  
Summary:** _Seducing the enemy…Easy, right?_**  
Pairing: **_Sasuke and Sakura_**  
Rating:** K**  
Themes:** Romance/Drama/Humor

* * *

_**Seduction**_

_"You can't be serious Kakashi-sensei!"_

The young man's angered voice echoed and traveled all throughout the peaceful village of Konohagakue no Sato of the Hidden Leaf. Heads snapped up from their work as they tried to decipher the voice and when they finally did, they shook their heads with a knowing grin plastered on their faces.

Despite the beautiful day with the warm and shining sun coupled with the cloudless sky, one 17 year-old boy was fuming, fists clenched tightly at his sides as his deep blue eyes glared dangerously at his 4-year teacher. The other male only glanced down at his hyperactive student, his uncovered eye glinting with amusement while one hand fixed his mouth covering and smoothed down his unruly silver-colored hair as the other hand only held onto his infamous orange book called '_Icha Icha Paradise_'.

The younger man, clad in orange and black, frowned even more deeply at his sensei's laid back attitude, stomping his right foot and gritting his teeth to make his anger even more apparent.

It had all started out as a regular and normal day as Konoha's new Team 7 made their way to Training Ground 3. Nothing was out of the ordinary as Sai, ANBU Root Member who had taken Uchiha Sasuke's place, arrived at the Grounds first, setting quietly beside a tree and beginning to draw in his little art book.

It was a regular routine when Haruno Sakura arrived not long after, sharing a small greeting with her dark-haired teammate before settling her tired form feet away from her. It was usual custom to have the pink-haired kunoichi go to Training Grounds 3 after practicing a few hours with Godaime Hokage Tsunade, honing her skills on chakra control and medical skills.

And it was typical for loud Uzumaki Naruto to come bounding into the area half an hour later, a wide smile on his face as he immediately went to Sakura's side to chat with her, perhaps shooting Sai a glare if the dark-haired boy decided to make a comment about his masculinity.

It was an ordinary day for the three, their routine not even breaking as their sensei; Hatake Kakashi arrived hours later, head stuck in his little orange book.

"We have a mission…" Kakashi had stated without even looking up from the pages of his adult reading.

Now…That had done it.

Although it was usual to either have a mission or just even the training for a day when there was nothing to do, it was unusual that Hatake Kakashi went straight to the point, instead of coming up with an excuse for his tardiness. Both Sakura and Naruto had stood and raised perplexed brows at one another before walking to the silver-headed Jounin. Sai only watched from his seat, quite curious himself.

"What's the matter Kakashi-sensei? No excuse?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Kakashi only remained silent as he continued to read, causing Naruto to frown at being ignored and by a perverted book no less. Sakura only rolled her green eyes in exasperation at the two's antics.

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked, curiosity still getting the best of her, especially with her teacher's odd behavior.

"…A-Ranked…" Kakashi answered, his uncovered eyes finally flickering towards them.

Naruto's immediately disappeared into a satisfied grin, "…Another one? Well, Old Tsunade sure knows how to pick a right team to take care of it."

Sakura slapped the back of Naruto's head for speaking about her other sensei so disrespectfully. Naruto pouted as he rubbed the abused area.

Sighing, the kunoichi turned back to the Jounin, "So what are we doing exactly Kakashi-sensei…?"

"…Infiltration and gathering information…" Kakashi answered as he turned his full attention back to his book, "…Possibly assassination…"

Sakura paled slightly at the thought of assassination. The expression was only because she was more used to healing rather than killing, being that she was a medical ninja for the most part. Naruto was nodding his head at the possibilities and reasons why an assassination was needed as Sai went back to writing in his book.

"…Although assassination is a last resort…" Kakashi stated as he turned a page in his orange book.

"…Then why is it A-Ranked?" Naruto asked as he scratched his cheek, "A-Ranked are assassination missions…"

Kakashi sighed and finally put down his book, looking at the three younger ninjas, "…In this case, Hokage only cares for the information…We need to go behind enemy lines for a few weeks…Well, specifically, she wants _one of us_ to go behind enemy lines for a few weeks…"

Naruto grinned as he jabbed a thumb at himself, his blue eyes sparkling with anticipation, "I volunteer…I could use some stealth practice…I can get that information in no time."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her teammate's smug grin and arrogance as Sai inwardly laughed with amusement.

Kakashi only shook his head, "Sorry Naruto…Hokage assigned a particular person for this mission."

Immediately, Sakura and Naruto turned their gaze to Sai, who was quietly tucking his drawing book into his pocket. It was only a good choice for Sai to be the infiltrator…He was an expert in stealth. Naruto pouted with dismay, he was itching for some action.

However, Kakashi only shook his head again, "It isn't Sai either…"

Frowning, Sakura and Naruto only looked back at their sensei, Sai also looking at him with curiosity.

"You then, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the silver-headed Jounin.

Kakashi sighed as his visible eye closed before pointing one long, slender finger in the direction of the only female in the group, "…Her…"

Both Naruto and Sai snapped their gazes at Sakura, whose viridian eyes had widened. Although the young woman was one of the best and well-known kunoichi of Konoha, she wasn't usually a choice for infiltration missions. Sure, as a kunoichi, she had experience for things like that, assassination, and the art of seduction but she hardly thought that she would have any use for it. She was usually assigned as the Medical or Tactical Ninja of a team.

"…M-Me…?" Sakura asked as she pointed a finger at herself.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes…You, Sakura have been named Leader of this mission…You are going to be the infiltrator and possible assassinator of this mission…"

Naruto's jaw dropped as he snapped his attention to Kakashi and then to Sakura. Sai's eyes were slightly widened, before he sighed and took a seat back on the floor, awaiting the argument to come. Or, if he was lucky, they could go straight to the mission data.

"…Why _me_ Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, her head tilting to the side with confusion rather than anger.

Kakashi shrugged, "Hokage thought you were ready for something like this…She says you need the experience and should take this opportunity to learn from it since you will most likely be taking on missions like these in your future, especially with your looks…"

"…My _looks_…?" Sakura asked as her brows furrowed together.

"…I personally think that you aren't ready…I'm not sure if you have even gotten the proper training for something like this…" Kakashi continued, "…So many things can go wrong…Someone more experienced should do this…Or you should at least get a few more weeks of training before we leave…"

Sakura frowned as she listened to her teacher ramble, his words slicing right through her ego and bringing out her label of _uselessness_ as she clenched her fists together, "…You don't think I can do it Kakashi-sensei? Do you think I'm weak?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he stared back and forth between his sensei and pink-haired friend. Sakura's fists were shaking as she glared at her teacher, the Jounin frowning slightly with fear at his student's temper as he took a single step back.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way, Sakura," The Jounin stated as he held his hands up, "I only meant that…Perhaps Hokage may be wrong for this type of mission for you…"

"What?" Sakura asked with a growl, "You think I can't gather simple information…You think I can't kill someone…I'm not a kunoichi for nothing Kakashi-sensei…And if you haven't noticed, Tsunade-shishou has been teaching me for the passed year…If she doesn't think I am ready for this, she would not have assigned me to it!"

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed a hand through his spiky head, "Well, I suppose I am sure you are ready to marry someone for your Village, Sakura…My apologies for thinking you were not ready for something as trivial as this…"

"Well, you should be sorry!" Sakura frowned, "I am not weak, Kakashi-sensei…I'm glad you finally…see…that…Wait…_what_?"

Kakashi remained silent as he looked at his female student, his face impassive, but his insides amused with her reaction. Sai was looking between the two with slightly widened eyes. Although this conversation had been interesting and he had been hoping for blood and violence…This new piece of information…Was quite unexpected…

Sakura's emerald eyes were widening and her breathing was starting to become labored as a million thoughts ran through her head. Would Tsunade-shishou really do that to her? Did she really have to get…

"…_Married_…?" Sakura choked before she fell to the floor on her knees.

Naruto, who had been unusually quiet through the ordeal, was looking with wide cerulean eyes between his teammate and sensei, his heart beating rapidly at this news. And when the information finally settled deeply into the pit of his stomach and mind, he turned full-forced glares in the Jounin's direction, who removed his orange book again.

"You can't be serious Kakashi-sensei!"

And that was how a normal Team 7 Training Day had gone wrong.

Godaime Hokage Tsunade frowned as she looked at the stacks and stacks of paperwork piled up high on her small and already cluttered desk. A large headache was already forming as she rubbed her temples and she noticed with disdain that the day had only started. Already she had been in three meetings with important people from other countries for alliances, already was summoned to talk with the Council of Konoha, and already finished up with twelve stacks of reading material to sign.

"Kami…I shouldn't have taken this job…" She whispered as she fingered her blonde hair, "…Stupid Jiraiya…"

Her brown eyes looked away from the innocent quill pen sitting in its glass ink bottle before panning it to the innocent sake bottle not three feet away. A frown marred her features as she looked away from the item that could take all of her cares and troubles away. Just a single sip and perhaps she could work better under these stressful conditions.

With that thought her gaze moved back from the quill and ink to the sake…Then to the ink and quill…Then to the sake.

"Damn it all," Tsunade mumbled as she clenched her fists together.

One little sip wouldn't hurt, right? Besides, she was thirsty. A small grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she slowly reached out for the clear bottle with the light yellow liquid. It's not like Shizune would find out. She would just drink enough where she wouldn't become too intoxicated to not know what she was signing. Tsunade reasoned she should do it before even more trouble came her way.

A ground shaking 'boom' echoed in the Administrations Office causing the Godaime Hokage's brown eyes to widen considerably while the ground shook, causing her stacks of papers to teeter dangerously. What in the world…?

"TSUNADE-SHISHOU!"

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!"

The woman pouted as she gave her sake bottle a longing look, before silently promising she would indulge herself later, without a temperamental kunoichi and hyperactive, blonde-haired shinobi to interrupt. Hiding the precious liquid substance under her desk, Tsunade plastered on a cool smile, folding her hands together as she patiently waited for her current apprentice and the self-proclaimed Hokage.

The sounds of obvious anger as things broke grew louder as the seconds ticked by, Tsunade deciding to close to ink bottle on the desk to avoid spillage. Just a few more seconds now…

The Hokage smirked as she heard the two ninjas now outside her large doors, Shizune's voice trying to calm down the enraged teenagers, who was only ignored. With narrowed eyes, Tsunade watched as her double doors burst open, her prized apprentice, Haruno Sakura and one of her most favored shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto standing in her doorway, both seething noticeably.

"Ah…How can I help yo-" Tsunade started, but was cut off, much to her expectance.

"YOU WANT ME TO GET MARRIED TSUNADE-SHISHOU!"

"YOU'RE MARRYING OFF SAKURA-CHAN!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!"

"WHAT IF I WANTED TO GET MARRIED FOR LOVE?"

"I DEMAND AS THE NEXT HOKAGE THAT YOU RECONSIDER!"

"I'M ONLY 17!"

"SHE COULD BE MARRYING ME!"

"YOU COULDN"T PICK ANOTHER KUNOICHI FOR THE JOB…WITH EXPERIENCE?"

"SHE COULD BE MARRYING ME!"

"DO YOU STILL NOT KNOW ME AFTER THESE PASSED FEW YEARS!"

"SHE COULD BE MARRYING _ME_!"

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I DECLINE THIS MISSION!"

"SHE COULD BE MARRYING _**ME**_!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

Tsunade thought it quite comical as she looked at the two red-faced ninjas. However, when at first Sakura had been directing her anger at her, it was now directed at Naruto, who was rubbing at a bump on his head. A small smile appeared on the Godaime's lips before she cleared her throat, catching the two 17 year-olds' attention.

"Are the two of you finished…?" She asked calmly.

Both Sakura and Naruto pouted as they crossed their arms over their chests, Tsunade doing her best to compress the chuckle at seeing their childish behaviors. Folding her hands together, she smiled gently as she tried to reassure the two of their problem.

"…Why are you marrying me off, Tsunade-shishou…?" Sakura asked softly as she frowned, her eyes almost glistening with tears.

Tsunade sighed, "Is that what Kakashi told you?"

Sakura's sadness faded into confusion as Naruto took a step forward and grit his teeth together.

"He sure did Tsunade-baa-chan! What are you thinking marrying off poor innocent Sakura-chan without her permission?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she ignored the blonde shinobi before waving her hand at him as if to brush him off, her gaze remaining on Sakura.

"Sakura…I have assigned you as an infiltrator of this mission because I believe, as a kunoichi, you should have this kind of experience under your belt…You're very strong and having this kind of knowledge and skill will open up options for you on missions…"

"…But the marriage…" Sakura whispered, still slightly confused.

Tsunade frowned, "You have three weeks to gather the information before you may get…married…"

"What the hell do you mean Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto cried out, earning a glare demanding silence from the older woman. He obeyed albeit, reluctantly.

"Sakura," The Hokage started with a sigh, "You will be acting as a respected noblewoman from the Fire Country…A respected noblewoman engaged to one of the Daimyo's sons in Earth Country…"

"…Engaged…" Sakura whispered.

"You have three weeks until the wedding…" Tsunade nodded, "…Which means you have three weeks to gather the information needed before you do actually tie the knot…However, even though you are not married, you need to come off as an interested and willing girl…I know special training is needed for this specifically, but time is not on our side and we need to find out if the Sound is trying to gain alliance with the Earth…"

"…But…But why choose me if I'm not ready, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked as she fisted her hands together with anxiety.

"…This isn't just you…" Tsunade stated as she shook her head, "This is all of Team 7…You have the most difficult job because you are the girl on the team to be the betrothed and the most knowledgeable of what Sound may be up to…"

"Knowledgeable of _what_ exactly…?" Naruto asked with a creased brow and a frown on his lips.

"…Team 7 has already been assigned mission to find the Sound Base…You have been successful once as well," Tsunade started, "And although it may be an emotional obstacle…I am also giving you the chance to recover your former teammate if the time and circumstances call for it…Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sakura almost fell faint as she steadied herself with a nearby chair. Naruto's fists only clenched with determination as he glared down at the top of Tsunade's unorganized desk.

"…Are you certain he…" Sakura swallowed, "…Are you certain he will be there Tsunade-shishou?"

The Godaime shook her head as she closed her eyes, "I am not Sakura…But when dealing with Sound, you never know…Orochimaru will probably be trying to send his trusted henchmen for such matters, like Kabuto, or a killer such as Sasuke if things don't go as he plans…"

"…Then we accept this mission Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto stated as he looked up, blue eyes shimmering with all seriousness, "You chose our team for a reason…And I'm sure Sakura-chan will be great…"

The seriousness left Naruto's eyes as he turned to grin reassuringly in Sakura's direction, followed by a playful wink. Sakura only stared at her blonde teammate for a while before she slowly nodded her head and turned to stare fully at the older woman, her emerald eyes now shining with resolve.

"Naruto's right," Sakura agreed, earning a triumphant smirk from the Kyuubi Vessel, "We can do it…You chose the best team for the job…"

Tsunade grinned, "I saw no one better."

"…Three weeks…"

"Before the knot is tied…So be quick…"

Sakura nodded with a subsequent bow, "Of course Tsunade-shishou. We'll make you proud."

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he pumped a fist in the air.

Tsunade couldn't help the smile that filtered across her face, "Kakashi will inform you more on what else there is to do…I would prefer you leave tomorrow…"

"The sooner the better!" Naruto yelled with excitement before taking off at a run out of the Hokage's Office to where he left Kakashi and Sai, wanting to obtain more information on the mission.

Sakura smiled softly as she looked at the empty space that once occupied her teammate, before shaking her head and turning back to the other female of the room, "Thank you for this opportunity Tsunade-shishou…And thank you for your belief in my abilities as a kunoichi…"

Tsunade grinned, "I know you can do it Sakura…You're so close to even surpassing me…And I am proud."

The kunoichi couldn't help the embarrassed blush reach her cheeks, before she bowed again while walking backwards out of the Office, "I am honored, Tsunade-shishou…"

"And Sakura…?"

Sakura looked up, her green eyes looking concerned as she watched Tsunade frown and gaze at her with a worry herself.

"Yes, Shishou…?"

Tsunade looked at her with piercing brown eyes, "I want you and Naruto to take care of yourselves, especially your bodies…"

"…Our bodies…?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Both you and Naruto have potential power and are still growing…Beside that, both of you have been taught by Legendary Sannin…People out there will be wanting your bodies for that power…So be cautious…"

Sakura nodded, understanding completely, "I will be Shishou…Thank you…"

And with a final bow, Sakura turned and made her way out of her Sensei's Office, the wooden doors closing behind her as Tsunade's whispered words reached her keen ears.

"…Be careful…"

* * *

**A/N:** I think this is what started **False Façade** and **It All Started With**…kind of. Basically a Multi-Chaptered Fiction where Sakura infiltrates a Palace on the pretense that she marry under alliance and ends up running into Sasuke while trying to seduce her target. This was aimed to be a comedy, especially with all of Team Seven – especially Naruto – reacting to Sakura's assignment and how Sasuke surprisingly plays along that he doesn't know Sakura and doesn't blow her cover – perhaps even amusement towards her situation which would eventually lead to jealousy.

Eh, _so_ **Keep Or Scrap?**

I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company

**Len83**


	9. Trapped

**Title:** _Trapped_**  
Date:** September 29, 2009**  
Summary:** _This S-Class Mission was far from what they had been expecting…_**  
Rating:** K**  
Themes:** Romance/Drama/Humor/Angst

* * *

_**Trapped**_

_Mission Status: S-Class; Infiltration and Assassination_

_Mission Issue Date: July 13; Year of the Horse_

_Mission Issued By: Godaime Hokage, Tsunade (Hidden Leaf Village); Hidden Leaf Council; Fire Country Alliance_

_Mission Target: Akatsuki; Uchiha Itachi_

_Ninja Leader(s): Nara Shikamaru – Tactical, and Field Shinobi (Jounin); Hyuuga Neji –Field Shinobi (Jounin); Uzumaki Naruto – Field Shinobi (Jounin); Haruno Sakura – Head Medic; Tactical and Field Shinobi (Jounin)_

_Backup Ninja: Sai – Field Shinobi (ANBU Root); Hyuuga Hinata – Field and Medical Shinobi (Jounin); Yamanaka Ino – Field and Medical Shinobi (Jounin)_

_Mission Location(s): Earth Country_

_Given Time for Completion: 30-45 days_

_Information Sources: ANBU Squad 10; ANBU Squad 14; Fire Country Alliances_

_Mission Information and Data: Recently, Fire Country and its Alliances have received word that the well-known Organization, Akatsuki are getting ready to enact war on the Five Great Shinobi Countries. As of late, Akatsuki's numbers have increased drastically and are continuing to grow, rumors having spread that they had recruited the Ninja of the disbanded Sound Organization that had once been under rule of the dangerous Missing Ninja (and now pronounced dead) Orochimaru._

_ Unfortunately, Akatsuki's Base and Leader are still unknown and it is rumored that the Core Members of the Akatsuki Organization have spread around the land to various Countries, recruiting more by force and volunteer, possibly planning to flank the Great Shinobi Countries in surprise Attacks._

_ Fortunately, these rumors have been caught and acted upon recently. Already the Five Great Shinobi Countries have sent out skilled ninjas to track down these various squads under Akatsuki to detect any information or weakness._

_Assignment Objective: Your mission is to travel to Earth Country where Uchiha Itachi is rumored to have hidden with his squadron of Ninjas. From your travels and finding of Uchiha Itachi, you must note the number in the squad, surmise strategy, and find any weaknesses that would benefit to the Fire Country and its Alliance. If it is at all possible, assassinate or capture Uchiha Itachi and/or render his group useless. If any of these objectives prove to be fruitless, return to Konohagakure no Sato immediately. We do not want anyone running into a suicide mission and dying unnecessarily. _

_Needed Information: Weakness, Battle Plans, Locations, Vital Information_

_Assignment Objective: If the Team is not heard from via radio or does not return to Konohagakure no Sato in the time given, a rescue team will be sent to find Main Team's location and condition._

_Be Safe…And Good Luck_

* * *

Trees, rivers, lakes, and mountains whizzed by in a colorful blur of blues, greens, and browns. The smell of fresh and forest air went unnoticed, as the sounds of chirping birds and a nearby waterfall was drowned out by the static of radio headsets. Tenseness was filling the atmosphere under the afternoon sun as labored breathing echoed softly in the mix of sounds that were hurried footsteps, and whispered commands.

For two days the Team of seven skilled and well-known ninja ran through the forests of the Fire Country towards the barren lands of Earth. Only two stops had been made for rest, one to gather water and the other to sleep off their constant running and chakra use. No one hardly talked, their minds all settled on the mission they needed to complete and it was a mission where they needed to keep on their toes…All missions were needed to keep on their toes, but with this one, _one_ single mistake, _one_ single second of not being aware could mean the end of your life…Especially when you were dealing with Uchiha Itachi…

The name would cause even the bravest of shinobi to shudder.

This man, this _murderer_, had killed his entire clan in one night; had killed his best friend to gain some kind of power. This man held no compassion, no care in the world but to become stronger and to kill ruthlessly. And for a team to be sent out to possibly kill this man…It was nerve-racking…

Haruno Sakura sighed as she jumped soundlessly from tree branch to tree branch, her green eyes sharp, ears alert, and body tensed and ready for action. Waist-long, pink hair was left unbound as it trailed gracefully behind her form, her fists clenched as she concentrated chakra into her feet for every jump she produced so she could reach the next branch. Her teeming mind was whirring with so many thoughts and strategies and 'what ifs'. So many things could happen in one day, one hour, one second on this vital mission. Konohagakure and the Fire Alliance were counting on her and her team and they wouldn't dare let them down.

The sound of loud static jolted Sakura out of her thoughts, causing the kunoichi to stumble slightly from her landing. However, realizing that it was her radio, the medical ninja continued her run in the trees, eyes scanning her surroundings cautiously as her left hand moved to her collar, pressing a device that caused the static in her ear to increase.

"…We're going to settle a camp for the night…" A masculine voice stated expressionlessly, though his breathing was slightly labored from the running, "…From Haruno's position…we'll meet up 5 miles…It's a clearing beside a small lake…"

Sakura immediately understood. Out of the seven in the team, she had been given rear guard which meant from where in the line she was running, she was five miles away from the contact point. Hyuuga Neji was up front, leading the entire team with everyone following one at a time, about one quarter of a mile apart from one another. Sakura knew for a fact that Sai was right ahead of her and that she had been given rear guard since she was Head Medic, that way, if someone got hurt, she didn't have to backtrack, she would just keep heading forward to meet with them.

Five different replies echoed in Sakura's left ear to show that they had heard, Sakura giving her response after Sai had. Then, there was silence. The static ceased and all Sakura could hear was her own breathing, her own feet pounding against the wood of the trees, and the feel of her heart beating as she neared closer to her and her team's destination.

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" Sakura murmured to herself as she clenched her gloved fists, trying to ease her tension away with the simple gesture.

Uchiha Sasuke had a bad feeling and he despised it when he had a bad feeling. Usually his bad feelings came in handy, but for a Missing Ninja running in Fire Country Territory, he did not want to face any confrontations, especially when it concerned _him_…His older brother, his _murderous_ older brother, _Uchiha Itachi_. Yes, the once pupil of Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru had heard the rumors too…Itachi was somewhere in Earth Country, roaming the lands with a group of ninja to order and boss around.

Unfortunately for Sasuke and Team Snake, they had been in Wave Country for some time so one of his comrades, Suigetsu, could take care of something, concerning his sword that he had taken from the late Zabuza. Sasuke hadn't cared very much, as long as Suigetsu did his business quickly. Imagine the Uchiha's luck when he passed a couple of villagers who were talking about war in Konohagakure no Sato and the Great Shinobi Countries, as well as the killing rampage a certain killer with _red eyes_ was rumored to be seen in Earth Country.

Sasuke immediately saw Team Snake off to leave, Suigetsu complaining he didn't have enough time in Wave Country, while the Uchiha's other recruited comrades, Karin and Juugo, had watched with rather confused and curious gazes. But the avenger had no time to waste or explain, believing that going through Fire Country Territory was almost suicide for him, yet the only way he could arrive in Earth quickly to claim his revenge.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…Where are we going again?" Karin asked from where she ran behind him, her right hand pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and her red hair gliding elegantly behind her, "We've been running for hours now…Can't we take a break?"

"No," Was Sasuke's immediate reply, his jaw clenching slightly as his fingers grazed the hilt of his Kusanagi.

There was no time for breaks. For all Sasuke knew, his clan's killer could already be on the move, out of the Earth Country and away from any other idea to where his elder brother could be hiding next. Even though he was only following a rumor at the moment, there was nothing he could do but check.

"Sasuke-kun…" Karin whined as she watched Sasuke gain in speed, her legs already hurting and her stomach begging to be filled.

"Oh shut up, will ya?" Suigetsu growled as he picked up his pace, his hand holding his own weapon as his other glided through his wind-toussled white hair, "I'm getting a headache from all your bitching and moaning!"

"I wasn't talking to you, bastard!" Karin retorted with a scowl, her red eyes narrowed dangerously on the sharp-toothed man, "Kami, I hate that man…"

The fourth member of the group, Juugo, remained quiet, his gaze going from Sasuke, to Suigetsu, and then finally to Karin. It was a normal occurrence to have Sasuke keeping to himself from the group, and for Karin and Suigetsu to insult and argue at one another. Juugo could only watch with mild curiosity and interest as he continued to run a few yards apart from where Sasuke was, keeping to the rear as he watched the typical behaviors of his teammates.

It was just another day in the life of Team Hebi…

"Hey Juugo," Karin called out from ahead of him, her face turned to look over her shoulder at his large build and wild, orange hair, "Hurry up…Don't want to get left behind!"

Juugo only nodded before quickening his pace, deciding to run alongside the only female of the group before landing his gaze on the other two men of the group, both quiet and rigid. For some reason, Juugo knew something big was going to happen for the next few days…

* * *

Sakura gave a grunt as she landed non-too-gently on one of the branches of a birch tree, her emerald eyes scanning the area and taking note of the blue crystalline lake Neji had noticed earlier. That only meant she was close to the contact point. Yet, the medic didn't make a move to go there. At least not yet…Instead, she checked her surroundings, trying to deem the place 'camp-able' and safe.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The trees were fresh and green, thanks to the sunny, cloudless weather on this beautiful summer afternoon in Fire Country, though not many were taking notice to it because of the war efforts and the fears going around about an attack as well as the possibility of death. But, Sakura shook those thoughts away, her stare panning to the lake which she believed looked clean enough for a bath, if she could even get one.

A sigh escaped her lips as her right hand came up to rest against the trunk of the tree, her legs slightly sore from all the running. This had actually been her first mission in a few months concerning action, infiltration, and possible assassination, but she had been busy in Konoha's Hospital as of late, severely injured ninja coming in everyday since the war had started, and her hoping selfishly that none of them were friends she knew all too well. Thankfully, Shizune offered to take up her work while she was away on this particular mission.

"I suppose I should be heading down now…" Sakura whispered as she looked off passed the Fire Country Forests to a large, foreboding Mountain, signaling the end of the Fire Country and the start of the Earth Territory.

Her and her team's destination…For tomorrow at least…

With a final, tired exhale, Sakura pushed chakra into her feet and jumped to the floor, the chakra taking the impact of the fall, helping her to land gracefully and unharmed. Rubbing her eyes in an exhausted manner, the kunoichi pushed through the foliage where she could sense her other teammates' chakra signatures, the medic wincing slightly when a branch scraped her arm and created a long, red welt along her shoulder. With a muttered curse, Sakura pushed onward, pink hair getting caught in leaves and twigs, and feet protectors scuffing against sharp rocks.

"I swear, damn it!" Sakura whispered harshly and a little loudly as she exited the shrubbery and entered into the clearing, causing several heads to snap up in her direction, some watching in amusement as she removed the leaves and twigs from her hair.

"You should have just kept your hair short, hag," A masculine voice stated with a blank smile, "At least then, you didn't look as ugly…"

Sakura glared in the direction of a young man sitting on a rock, holding a little art book and paintbrush in his two hands, his black attire matching with his dark hair, and his expressionless smile just pissing the kunoichi off, especially after his _well-worded_ insult, "Oh shut up Sai…I take pride in the fact that my face and _long_ hair scares you each and every day..."

"And you should," Sai responded as he smiled smugly, his eyes twinkling causing Sakura to silently seethe, "That's all you'll ever be good at…"

At that comment, Sakura was quite ready to burst, stomping towards her Team Seven comrade, fist raised with killer intent and green chakra completely covering it. The pink-haired kunoichi would have followed through in smashing in the boy's face when a hand caught her wrist, forcing her to whiz around and tell off whoever was trying to stop her.

"He isn't worth it Sakura-chan…" Naruto stated with a weak smile, blue eyes shining however at the mental picture of Sakura beating Sai to a pulp, "I think he just secretly likes getting you riled up…"

"And _I_ like to publicly smash his bones into broken bits and pieces," Sakura whispered through grit teeth, her green gaze falling back on Sai, who was now drawing in his book, smile still on his face.

"But then that would mean you would have to heal him…" Naruto reasoned as he released her wrists, which stopped emitting its green chakra glow, "And that alone could even lead to more injury…Besides, we need to save our strength…Even if he does deserve a good hit right now…"

"Uzumaki is right…" A deep, masculine voice stated, causing Naruto and Sakura to turn their heads to see Hyuuga Neji sitting against the trunk of a birch tree, his pearly white eyes settling on the Lake just a few yards away, "Continue your squabbles when we return to Konoha…"

Sakura sighed in defeat, a part of her hating to be ordered around, yet the other reprimanding herself for not being professional; she was one of the Mission Leaders for Kami's sake, "Of course Neji-san…I apologize…"

The Hyuuga Prodigy turned his gaze to her, his well-sculpted face showing all seriousness, although his eyes told everything, "It was not you who started it Sakura-san…I too would have possibly acted on what he said…Uzumaki is also correct that he deserves a good beating…"

Sakura smirked, her gaze snapping in Sai's direction, who only stared at her dully, uninterested; she stuck her tongue at him, "Ha! I have Naruto _and_ Neji on _my_ side!"

Sai only smiled as he returned to his drawing book, "You need _their_ coolness to balance out _your_ ugliness…"

Sakura's smirk disappeared and her face blossomed red with untamed anger, the green returning to her fist, and her feet moving in her 'comrade's' direction, "Why you little-"

"Oh, leave him alone Forehead," A feminine voice now stated with amusement, effectively gaining Sakura's attention and heated glare towards a woman her age, blonde hair swept up in a ponytail and grey-blue eyes watching her with one brow raised, "Sai's only teasing you…I mean, we all know he still needs help in the 'emotion' and 'compliment' categories…"

Sakura frowned as she lowered her fist, glaring viridian eyes in Sai's direction one last time, the former ANBU Root member having returned to his drawing book, ignoring the blonde female's comment, "…Yeah, three years of knowing him and he still hasn't got the basics down…"

"I just choose not to use the basics on _you_, ugly," Sai replied nonchalantly, not even sparing the medic a glance.

Sakura growled, her fists clenched as she wished she could just drag the man into the lake, drown him, and then beat him over the head several times. Unfortunately for her, she had a heart, and the mind to tell her to not act rashly. Besides, Haruno Sakura hardly ever acted so bitchy when she and Sai argued. Sure, she would hit him over the head and argue back, but today, she was feeling more tensed and pissed off than normal, and Sai's insults weren't helping her at all.

So, to calm herself down, Sakura exhaled very deeply and loudly, counted to 10 and then turned on her heel, walking stiffly towards the lake, needing some peace and quiet. Besides, she still needed to remove all the twigs and leaves from her hair, and all the dirt from her face. The lake would help splendidly with that problem.

Passed the cackling fire and piled bags she walked, passed Neji and Naruto leaning against their respective trees, she went. Sakura's body remained utterly stiff as her comrade's voices, particularly her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, reprimanding Sai on his behavior, faded away until all she heard was the shifting of the leaves in the wind, and the soothing movements of the water. With a content sigh, Sakura took a seat on the lake's shore, careful of not getting wet as she removed the splinters of wood and foliage from her hair. Emerald eyes looked up at the orange and purple skies, the sun descending into the horizon, and the moon rising beautifully to the darkened blue heavens.

When the kunoichi was finished with cleaning her hair and removing the smudges of dirt from her face, she brought her knees up to her chest and laid her, now grown-into, forehead upon them. She didn't know why she was feeling so restless, or why she was letting her frustrations just pent up inside her. If she had been given the chance, she would be knocking down several trees with her inhumane strength for venting, but doing so could give away their position.

"Oh…How I wish for a chocolate bar right now…" Sakura sighed with an irritated moan following.

The medic just had too many things to think about. For one, there was the coming war her home Village was getting involved in, and she was assigned a Mission to find and possibly assassinate a man who bore the same name as her former comrade, and was the exact reason why her former comrade left: To gain power to kill him. So what would happen if she and her team killed Uchiha Itachi; undoubtedly his younger brother would become rather angry…Yet what if there was the prospect that they run into the youngest Uchiha? She knew for a fact that he couldn't be following Orochimaru still if the rumors were true that the Sannin was dead…So what could the youngest Uchiha be doing?

A crinkling of what sounded like a wrapper filled Sakura's ears and her head jolted up from her knees to stare with wide and alert eyes on a hand, holding out what seemed to be…a chocolate bar?

"I thought, maybe you would want it Sakura-chan…" A soft voice filtered out from beside her.

Sakura turned her head, her eyes softening and a smile lifting at the corners of her lips as she found Hyuuga Hinata, sitting beside her and offering one of her chocolate bars. Her gentle, opalescent eyes showed concern yet care as she too smiled, her free hand pulling her long, blue hair over her shoulder.

Hinata smiled again as she waggled the chocolate treat, "You know you want it Sakura-chan…"

The medic only laughed as she gratefully took the snack, "I appreciate it Hinata-chan…Chocolate calms me down when I can't destroy stuff…"

Hinata joined in on the chuckles, "I am glad I can be of help."

With a smile, Sakura halved the bar of chocolate, giving one piece to Hinata, thinking it better to share. The Hyuuga Heiress took it gratefully and both women ate in comfortable silence as they stared at the sparkling lake, half the sun now peeking out over the canopies of the forest.

"…What do _you_ think about this war, Sakura-chan?" Hinata quietly asked as she finished up the rest of her chocolate bar.

The medic remained silent for a few seconds, her eyes narrowed in thought, before she spoke softly in answer, "It was bound to happen sooner or later…Akatsuki have been growing in strength and number…A part of me selfishly hopes though that the battlefield will not be Konohagakure…"

"…Are you afraid to fight?" Hinata asked as she turned to face her friend, her hands wringing together.

Sakura shook her head with a soft smile, "No…I stopped being afraid and stopped being weak when _he_ left…I promised myself that I would die to protect the ones that I love…"

They both knew who _he_ was but didn't go further into that particular conversation. It was a sensitive subject after all, especially for the pink-haired kunoichi and the self-proclaimed Hokage. After _he_ had left Konoha when the Rookie 9 had been 12-years of age, Sakura had gone into a short depression before asking for the Godaime Hokage's help to become her apprentice. Sakura had wanted to become stronger, not only for her own self, but for _him_ too.

After Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Yamato had failed to bring _him_ back when they had been 15-years of age, something inside Sakura had changed. Not only did she seclude herself for a few months to study and train and become stronger; her determination to save her former comrade grew, to save _him_ and bring _him_ back.

Few times Hinata had been on Field Missions with Haruno Sakura, but when she was, she could see the drastic change in demeanor in her friend's personality. Outside of the Hospital and Missions, Sakura was a happy teenage girl with a hint of her 12-year old self, but when acting on the job, she seemed merciless, hard-edged, like Neji and Shikamaru would be. It slightly unnerved the Hyuuga woman, but as long as she knew it wasn't her friend's permanent personality, she believed it was just how Sakura handled things, her own way.

"What about you Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked as she placed the wrapper and her left-over chocolate bar in her skirt's pocket, "What do you think about the war…?"

Hinata sighed as she placed stray strands of hair behind her ears, "It's always frightening when someone goes to war…Especially when it concerns your own village…I'm scared, but I'm ready to fight if I have to…"

Sakura nodded with agreement, her viridian orbs staring at the sparkling water as it went dark, the sun finally disappearing behind the horizon. But her mind drifted, to the Akatsuki and their plans. She remembered when Sasori, an Akatsuki member she had met and killed three years ago, captured and helped in the murder of Kazekage Gaara of the Sand, all to obtain the tailed-beast inside his body. Fortunately, Gaara was brought back to life.

The medical kunoichi turned her head slightly to the direction of camp, easily picking out Naruto's spiky blonde hair as he pestered Sai about something. Could the same be said for her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, who also had the tailed-beast, Kyuubi, sealed inside his body? Already Akatsuki had tried several times to retrieve it, almost succeeding once, if she had not come in time to save him. But it had scared her to see her friend lying on the ground, unmoving, as if dead. If they had completed the ritual, Sakura wouldn't know what she would have done, because if the tailed-beast was removed from the human host, that host died. And she didn't want and couldn't stand the thought of strong and funny Naruto…dead. Kami, she couldn't.

And what's more, when Akatsuki had almost succeeded in taking Naruto away from her, it had been Uchiha Itachi no less who had been in charge of the job. Sakura no doubt couldn't deny that he was strong when she fought him to protect Naruto, but she was getting pretty beat up herself. Only when Hatake Kakashi, Sai, and Neji came that Itachi had fled. So for Sakura to be thinking about her battle in the past with the Uchiha and the possible upcoming battle with him now…She wondered if she was strong enough to take him on in a rematch.

"I managed to break an arm and blow up his kneecap back then…" Sakura muttered to herself.

"What was that Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, not hearing and thinking the comment was directed at her.

"Oh, nothing Hinata-chan," Sakura dismissed, "I...just have a tendency to talk to myself…"

Both women smiled and turned their heads to continue to watch the now darkened lake because of the lack of light, the camp's fire yards away from them, casting shadows in front of their sitting forms.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, causing both women to turn around and watch as the blonde-shinobi yelled for their attention and waved his hand, "Sakura-chan! Dinner's ready!"

The two kunoichi nodded to show they heard before standing up on stiff legs and dusting the dirt from their clothes. Then with a little chuckle from Naruto's behavior as he complained about 'No Ramen?', Sakura and Hinata continued on towards the camp. Sai was still drawing; Neji was thinking against his tree, eyes closed; Ino was pouring the food into separate bowls; and Nara Shikamaru was lazily lying on his back, watching as the dark clouds drifted overhead.

"Great…" Sakura stated sarcastically as she looked at the bowl of 'food', to which Ino just rolled her eyes, "This looks _so_…good…"

"I just followed the insructions on the can," Ino defended as she gave another bowl to Hinata, "So don't go blaming _my_ cooking, because I didn't cook it…"

"Whatever you say Ino-pig," Sakura chuckled as she and Hinata took a seat near Shikamaru, who muttered a _'troublesome'_ when Ino gave him a bowl, to which he got a whack on the head.

Neji and Sai took no notice to the bowls that were placed next to them, only continuing to do what they had been doing before; thinking and drawing. Naruto was looking at his bowl's contents with disdain, his mind conjuring up Ramen as he mixed the thick paste idly. When Ino gave herself a bowl, she frowned as she scrunched up her nose, before putting it down beside her and snuggling up to Shikamaru's side.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked as he eyed her.

"I'm cold," Ino pouted, "So sue me…"

The Nara genius sighed, "…What a drag…"

Sakura and Hinata stifled their giggles as they watched the whole scene, earning a questioning glance from the pineapple-haired man and a glare from the blonde, to which the two women promptly shut up, though continued to smile widely.

"So," Naruto started as he placed his uneaten food beside him, "What's the plan Neji?"

"…Same shifts for the night like last night…" Neji stated as he kept his eyes closed and his arms crossed, "We leave at dawn…"

"Which means we had better catch up on some sleep," Ino exhaled softly as she left Shikamaru's side to get her sleeping bag.

"Alright then," Sakura agreed as she started cleaning up all the untouched bowls, "Dawn it is…"

* * *

To say Uchiha Sasuke was pissed off was a complete understatement. At this very moment, he could be running to the Earth Country, ready to fight his older brother, but instead, he was sitting on a large boulder, brooding, because damn it, his teammates were slowing him down. Sure, they had their strengths and weaknesses, but to have Karin fall off a tree because she was tired and had not eaten was not _his_ problem. Sasuke knew he should have just left them behind, but there were multiple reasons why he didn't.

For one, Juugo was a bomb just waiting to explode with all his random killing sprees and Sasuke was the only one able to tame him enough to not kill him and his comrades. Another reason was he was sure Itachi wouldn't be alone, so then Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, could easily take care of the minions while he was solely focused on his murderer of a brother. And lastly, Suigetsu and Karin would probably complain and whine about being left behind and he did not want to deal with any of that. It was already enough that they argued with each other, but to have it directed at him was not a wanted prospect.

Two hours, that's all the rest they were getting. Two hours.

"Cow…" Suigetsu's voice drifted towards Sasuke's sitting form.

The avenger's obsidian eyes glanced upward, away from his lap to the circle his comrades formed around the small, but effective fire. Juugo was leaning against a large boulder, his eyes glancing between Karin and Suigetsu, smart enough to stay quiet and out of the conversation. Sasuke had to admit, that out of his three cell mates, Juugo was who he tolerated the most.

Suigetsu was sitting at the right of Juugo, a sadistic smirk on his lips as he showed off his sharp rows of teeth, his hands mechanically wiping and polishing his large sword. His stare was directed at the female on Juggo's left, directly across from Suigetsu and was separated by the fire, much to Karin's satisfaction. The further away she was away from Suigestu, the better. The said kunoichi was currently building up her strength, a bowl of food in her hands, eating eagerly as she stretched out her sore legs to the warm fire. She knew Suigetsu's comment had been directed at her and she glared at the white-haired man with detest, her red eyes flickering with suppressed anger.

"Shut up," She stated, causing Juugo to flinch at her cold words, "I haven't eaten in days."

Suigetsu's grin seemed to widen, "Well, who could blame you if you want to lose all that weight you have…It doesn't seem to be working though…"

"I said 'shut up' you bastard!" Karin shouted as her right hand clenched her chopsticks, causing her knuckles to go white, "Just polish your little toy and leave me alone!"

Suigetsu chuckled cruelly as he moved his sword onto his lap, the light of the fire glinting off its sharp blade and making the man look deadlier than ever, "You're no fun…Alright, if you're not willing to amuse me, I might as well just kill you…"

Karin's eyes narrowed as she set her bowl aside, "You wouldn't dare…"

The man shrugged indifferently as he admired the sharpness of his weapon, "Why not? Who's going to stop me?"

"Sasuke-kun would," The female replied haughtily as she crossed her arms, smirk on her lips as she lifted her chin high, "He would beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Sasuke can't protect you forever bitch," Suigetsu stated seriously before smirking again.

Karin started to become uneasy, her glare losing its heat as she looked towards Sasuke, who was looking to the North, and then to Juugo, who was rocking back and forth, trying his best to block out the growing killer intent, "Would you really hurt me Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu shrugged as he turned back to polishing his weapon, acting as if the death threat never occurred, "Possibly…Maybe…Someday…"

Karin frowned and would have retorted, had not Sasuke stood from his perch on the boulder and turned his gaze to the three of his comrades. His dark eyes were unreadable, his whole expression completely passive, glancing at everyone who was sitting down before strapping the Kusanagi onto his belt tightly.

"We're leaving," The Uchiha stated monotonously, "Now."

Suigetsu stood up, a deep frown on his face as he looked at his dark-haired comrade, a questioning glance sent Sasuke's way, but was ignored. Juugo stood up from his place obediently, is head down low. Karin, however, stood up with a huff, effectively knocking over her bowl of food and gazed at Sasuke with disbelief.

"We're leaving already?" She whined, her glasses falling off, causing her to push them back up, "But we just started resting!"

One glance from the Uchiha in her direction made the kunoichi quiet immediately. Suigetsu couldn't help but snicker as he walked forward and stepped on the fire, putting it out, before finally attaching his large weapon to his form.

"You could at least tell us where we're going Sasuke," Suigetsu stated as he wiped the dirt from his clothes, his tone light.

Sasuke turned his back to the three, the moonlight shining down on his dark head of hair and the white shirt of his attire. Since the fire had been put out, the clearing was much darker than it was before and Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu watched as the young avenger turned his head slighty, stating two sinple words before taking off at a run.

"…Earth Country…"

Suigetsu's brow rose with curiosity before he ran off after the Leader of Team Snake. Karin rolled her eyes and sighed before gently taking Juugo's hand, much to his surprise, and dragged him off after the other two males.

"I swear…" Karin muttered.

Sasuke ignored them all, his dark eyes narrowed as he navigated through the thick foliage of the forest. If Team Snake traveled non-stop, they would reach Earth Country's border by afternoon the next day. The avenger did not want to be side-tracked and there was no time for rest. If the members of his team couldn't keep up, he would surely leave them behind. He wasn't going to lose his chance in fighting Itachi.

He _was_ going to get his revenge.

* * *

Sakura gave off a deep sigh as she entered into the forest clearing, all of her comrades sleeping soundly in their respective areas, some leaning against trees, others favoring a blanket and stiff pillow, while she returned from her nightly patrol around the camp to make sure it was safe. The medical kunoichi was the last to take the watch and it was her job to wake everyone up when dawn came, which wouldn't be long now as Sakura glance up at the lightening sky, the dark blue turning light purple with a hint of pink and orange. The stars were disappearing and the moon becoming transparent as the day become brighter.

The pink-haired kunoichi was feeling a little refreshed, after her six hour sleep and some water from her canteen. She usually didn't get so much sleep with her hours at the Hospital and she was feeling determined to get this Mission over with without any faults. After a few hours of thinking during her patrol time, Sakura wanted nothing more to do her part to stop this war, even if she died doing so.

"Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura's head turned to the sound of the familiar, groggy, sleep-filled voice and smiled warmly as she looked at her blonde teammate, whose blue eyes were half open, one hand scratching through his unkempt hair. He was sitting up against a tree, quite close to Hinata's still sleeping form and was staring at the medic tiredly before looking up at the purplish-blue sky.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she moved towards her group's multiple bags and began to organize them.

"Is it time to go now?" The shinobi asked as he yawned, slapping his face slightly to get himself up.

"Just about…" Sakura answered as she folded her thin blanket and put it in her medical bag, "I was just going to wake everyone up…"

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked as he stood up, stretching his sore muscles and cracking his neck, making Sakura wince at the sounds he emitted.

"That would help…" Sakura responded, her feet shuffling off to Ino and Shikamaru, who were leaning against each other, a smile on the blonde's face and a frown on the Nara genius, making the medical kunoichi chuckle inwardly.

Naruto made quick work of gently shaking Hinata awake, who fluttered her eyes open and flushed at the sight of Naruto so close to her. Naruto only grinned before walking off to wake up Sai, Hinata only blushing and smiling herself as her pearly eyes followed after him. Sakura had made work of waking up Ino, who groaned and swat her hands away, to which Sakura pulled on her blonde hair gently.

"What do you want?" Ino groggily asked as her blue-grey eyes stared tiredly at the medic, "Leave me alone…"

"Time to get up Ino-pig," Sakura chuckled as she poked her cheek, and then ruffled Shikamaru's hair, much to the male's chagrin, "We're going to be heading off soon…"

"Fine, fine," Ino growled as she rubbed her eyes and sat up straighter, Shikamaru yawning lazily and slowly getting into a standing position.

Sakura then moved toward Hyuuga Neji, whose eyes were still closed as his stiff form still leaned against the birch tree, arms crossed and a frown touching his lips. The kunoichi was glad for Naruto's help, seeing as he woke up everyone else in the group, Hinata rummaging through the bags to take out some quick breakfast for everyone. Looking back to the Hyuuga prodigy, Sakura was unsure of how to wake him.

"…Neji-san?" Sakura called out as she stood feet away from him.

Sakura's emerald gaze met with his expressionless lavender eyes, causing her eyebrows to rise with silent surprise.

"I am awake Sakura-san," Was his soft reply as he moved to get up.

"Oh…" Sakura whispered as she smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, causing the Hyuuga to smirk.

The two joined the group, where Hinata was passing out breakfast bars for everyone. Ino took hers and hungrily ate it, having skipped dinner since she had not trusted what she had made from that _horrible_, metal can. Everyone else ate slowly, packing their things as they went, getting ready to leave.

"What I would do for some Ramen right now…" Naruto groaned as he threw his already finished bar wrapper into his pack, "That barely filled me up…"

Sakura chuckled as she strapped on her medical bag, "Coming from a boy who eats 8 bowls of Ramen and is still hungry…I'm not surprised…I promise to treat you when we go back to Konoha, alright Naruto?"

Naruto happily grinned as he waggled his eyebrows teasingly, "Are you asking me on a _date_ Sakura-chan?"

Sakura laughed out loud, she and Naruto both knowing they would never go out together, since they thought of each other as siblings, "You have been hanging out with Jiraiya-san too much Naruto…"

"Besides, who would want to go on a date with Ugly," Sai cut in with his small smile, earning a glare from Sakura.

"No one wants to know your opinion Sai," Sakura hissed as she became red.

"I find Sakura-san's company to be entertaining…" Neji stated as he looked at Sai seriously, his eyes showing no emotion but truth to his statement, which caused Sakura to gape at the comment.

"…Really…?" Sakura asked as she stared at the Hyuuga with absolute disbelief.

Neji turned to her and nodded, "We have had lunch numerous times to discuss missions…Your company is…pleasant…"

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Neji-san."

"Well, who wouldn't have a great time with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he grinned, "I like eating lunch with her…And I know you do too, Sai."

The painter only shrugged indifferently, Sakura uttering another 'thank you' to Naruto for his comment. Hinata was smiling as she watched the banter, Ino grinning softly as she looked in her best friend's direction.

"Seems like Billboard Brow is getting a lot of attention from the guys…" She stated suggestively, causing the medic to sputter and turn red.

"Oh shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura retaliated as everyone now started gathering around so they could start running, the sun now rising, "It's not my fault lots of people like me for who I am. I'll have you know that I am a very _likable_ person."

Sai opened up his mouth ready to say something to her statement, when Sakura abruptly turned to him, emerald glare in place as she pointed her index finger at him threateningly, "Don't you even dare Sai."

The man smiled as he closed his eyes, before turning his back on her and adjusting his pack onto his back, Sakura grinning smugly since she had stopped him before he could fling insult after insult at her.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah…So this stopped pretty abruptly.

Well, originally this was supposed to be a Multi-Chaptered Fiction where Akatsuki was still the main villain and Itachi was still alive, and Sasuke had just joined Team Hebi. I think Sasuke joining Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo made me write this. I wanted the main scene to be the main focus of the story – in which everyone meets up, Team Hebi, and Team Leaf go against Itachi and Kisame and somehow they all get trapped in a cave-in, subsequently leaving Team Hebi and Team Leaf in an awkward situation where they might bond, fight, realize a few things, etcetera. I think the main appeal was just trapping Team Hebi with Sakura and Naruto with everyone else as some form of comic relief or something – and added drama and whatnot.

Haha, _so_, **Keep Or Scrap?**

I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company

**Len83**


	10. The Haruno and Yamanaka Chronicles

**Title:** _The Haruno and Yamanaka Chronicles_**  
Date:** November 13, 2008**  
Summary:** _Two kunoichi are given an important task...A Mission away from home and friends for many years...Two kunoichi by the name of Haruno and Yamanaka are sent to infiltrate a dangerous Organization Base by the name of...Akatsuki.._**  
Pairing: **Eventual _Sasuke and Sakura_**  
Rating:** M**  
Themes:** /Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure

* * *

**Prologue**

"_I have a special Mission assigned to the two of you…"_

It was another busy day in the Fire Country…Another important mission assigned for the Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato of the Hidden Leaf to complete. Spring was coming and going with warm and beautiful weather, Summer just around the corner. The sun was out and the sky was absolutely cloudless. Civilians roamed the streets in high spirits; Ninja of different ranks went about doing their various assignments; the Hospital was busy with constant healing, and the Konoha Academy proudly taught the newest students of the generation.

"_Of course Hokage-sama…What would you have us do…?"_

Had it already been 2 years since a certain Kyuubi Vessel returned from his 2-year journey with one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha? Had it already been 4 years since a certain pink-haired kunoichi asked the Godaime Hokage to take her as an apprentice? And had it already been 5 years, since the Rookie 9 Class graduated from the Konoha Ninja Academy to begin the lives they now so proudly led?

"…_This is a dangerous S-Class Mission…And I believe you two are the best Kunoichi for the job…"_

Although the Class of Rookie 9 and the other aspiring Ninja of their age group and level had grown, in both mind and strength, they all made an effort to keep in close contact. As some shinobi reached their Jounin levels, while others dominated in ANBU Black Ops, the group of friends did their best to spend some time with one another. They would talk: Ranging from gossip around the Village to the latest Missions they had completed. And they would duel: To test one another's strength and help to improve on weaknesses. Despite their growing in age and climbing of Ninja Ranks, they were, admirably, life-long friends.

"…_This may be asking a lot from the two of you…But this mission will be requiring your skills in stealthy infiltration and assassination…Although Hyuuga Hinata and Lady Tenten are also well in these skills, your other skills far surpass them…Specifically your Mind-Controlling, Yamanaka…And your Medical Skills, Haruno…"_

On this beautiful, sunny day; all of Rookie 9 and Team Gai, were fortunate enough to return from their many missions, and were given some well-earned time off. While the children were off at school and the adults were working, it was the perfect time for the group of friends to snatch a relaxing spot at the Konoha Park, which conveniently, was not too far away from the Training Grounds as well. And what better way to spend time together, when it was one of their close friend's birthday.

"…_Unfortunately…This mission also necessitates your departure from this Village to the Earth Country, Lightning Country, and quite possibly, the Sea Country…There is a large chance that you will be gone on this mission for many months…Perhaps years…Although, we hope the mission goes successfully so your stay will not be so…long-termed…In short: You will not be setting foot in Konoha, much less the Fire Country…In a very long time…"_

Blankets were set out along the nicely trimmed grass of the Park, as various wooden tables were set up, holding many plates of delicious food. Bright red and white balloons shifted slightly from the wind's soft current, as a big banner hung between two trees, informing all who saw, just exactly whose birthday it was. Many figures were lounging around already, laughing and speaking good-hearted conversations, while others loudly challenged people they knew to a duel, before racing off to the nearby Training Ground. It was a typical Rookie 9, Team Gai get-together. All seemed well, all seemed perfect…

Except…Despite the many people there, enjoying themselves in ignorant bliss…Two people were suspiciously missing…

"…_We accept this Mission Hokage-sama…For the sake of this village…We will die for it…It is our duty as Kunoichi of Konoha…"_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_March 9, Year of the Tiger_

_12:23 PM_

Uzumaki Naruto grinned happily as he looked upon the table filled with delicious and scrumptious food. However, what caught his eye the most was the large bowl of Miso Ramen Hyuuga Hinata had brought, just begging to be eaten. Drool was forming at the corner of his mouth as his bright blue eyes sparkled hungrily, his tall, well-muscled body slowly inching its way to the delectable treat. It had been hours since the 17-year old's last serving and, to the blonde-haired boy, that had been long enough. It was now time to remedy his stomach problem, and there was no better way than eating Hinata's Special Homemade Miso Ramen, which Naruto admitted, was quite better than Ichiraku's.

Akimichi Chouji stood feet away from the orange and black clad boy as he looked upon the same table, his features thoughtful as he tried to choose between BBQ flavored chips or Salt and Vinegar. It was a hard choice indeed, so the round man smiled mischievously before taking up both chip bags with a grin.

Seated on the grass not far from the food-filled tables were two females, enjoying the beautiful and warm weather as well as each others' company, laughing, smiling, and talking comfortably. Hyuuga Hinata was sitting cross-legged, grinning softly as she played with her long, dark blue hair; soft, white eyes looking at her companion with interest to what she was saying. Said companion, Tenten, had her legs swept over to one side, leaning against her right arm while her free hand twirled a kunai effortlessly. Her brown hair was tied up into its two usual and neat buns while equally brown eyes stared up at the sky while explaining the success of her and her team's latest mission.

The light conversation was interrupted briefly when a large, white, and shaggy dog, Akamaru of the Inuzuka Clan, decided to lie comfortably beside his Master's teammate. Hinata, who only smiled again, ran her hand gently through his well-tamed fur behind the ears. The large beast was pleased and gave a content growl as it closed its eyes.

Master of the large dog, Inuzuka Kiba, was a little ways off, standing near the Training Grounds, pulling at the collar of his black jacket with a grimace from the heat and the sweat while he watched as the Hyuuga prodigy and Konoha's Green Beast dueled impressively.

Hyuuga Neji was quite emotionless, as his _Byakugan_ charged, opalescent eyes watched the movements of his speedy green-clad teammate. Despite their fighting, which had been going on for at least 30 minutes, it was quite a surprise to see not a single strand of long hair out of place or a single panted breath of exhaustion. The only sign that the boy had been fighting, was the small hint of perspiration at his brow. Although it could be put to deliberation that it was only there due to the intense heat.

Rock Lee, Neji's opponent, was in a similar state, although he was grinning widely, putting a 'thumbs-up' before him while ranting about their "youthful fire fueling such passionate fighting".

Aburame Shino only rolled his eyes slightly behind his dark sunglasses at the display as he sat in isolation under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree…Quiet as ever.

Sai, a newcomer of the group of friends, contently sat a few trees away from Shino, a small smile lifting at the corner of his lips, sitting comfortably in the shade and welcoming coolness of the trees while drawing in his little art book. Even a few books, one being named, 'Different Behaviors: How To Tell Them Apart', were stacked up beside his quiet form.

And, in satisfied seclusion from the rest of the group, a short distance away from the picnic area where the floor sloped up into a hill, Nara Shikamaru sat with hands behind his pineapple-haired head, while he lazily gazed up at the sky. He frowned slightly as he felt the heat beat continuously onto his form with no clouds to gaze at or offer him needed shade. He sighed. Hot weather and Sunburns were so _troublesome_.

It seemed like a typical Rookie 9 and Team Gai reunion, with the usual duels, food, and good company. But this reunion was slightly different. With the multiple boxes wrapped in shiny material on one table and the balloons and banners hanging around the perimeter, something indeed was being celebrated. And that was made all too clear if one were to look at the rectangular, two-layer cake a certain pink-haired kunoichi baked, in beautiful cursive of red icing stating, _'HAPPY 19__th__ BIRTHDAY TENTEN!'_

Yes, March 9th and it was Tenten's 19th Birthday. Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura had gone all out in planning the party…Yet, two of the planners were no where to be seen…

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata's and Tenten's conversation was interrupted once more as Naruto ran towards their blanket, Hinata's large bowl of Homemade Miso Ramen in his hands. Tenten arched a single elegant brow at the blonde shinobi as Hinata chuckled at the sight. With a grin, Naruto took a seat on the side of Hinata Akamaru did not occupy and broke apart his chopsticks, ready to dig in.

"Got enough Ramen there, Naruto?" Tenten asked with a smirk, to which Naruto returned the gesture.

"Tenten, you should know that no amount of Ramen can satisfy _my_ stomach," Naruto explained, "Especially Hinata's! It's the best there is!"

The Hyuuga Heiress blushed lightly as she uttered a small 'Thank-you', the two women watching as Naruto pulled a thumbs-up sign, much like Lee's, and returned to his noodles. Tenten was slightly wary of the manner in which he ate it, or rather _inhaled_ the food, before moving back slightly to avoid getting hit with any mess the 17 year-old boy produced.

"Did you even save any for the rest of us…?" Tenten asked as she and Hinata continued to watch him eat.

Naruto stopped, and stared at them with wide, electric blue eyes, "…I was supposed to…?"

Tenten could only shake her head with a chuckle, before Hinata leaned into her ear to whisper she had hid some extra Ramen where Naruto couldn't find it, causing the two girls to go into a fit of giggles. Naruto, seeing as he wasn't in trouble anymore, returned to eating his food, but in a slower manner; before he glanced around the area with a puzzled look.

"Something the matter, Naruto?" Hinata asked, her voice soft and without stutter, thanks to Tenten, Sakura, and Ino.

"…I haven't seen Sakura around," Naruto voiced as he scanned the area again, scratching the back of his head, "I remember she was here when I got here…Actually, both Sakura and Ino were decorating when I got here…But now I don't see them anywhere…Hmmm, where could they be?"

"Oh, they had to leave," Tenten informed, although a bit disappointed, "Shizune came by earlier…Tsunade-sama wanted to see both Ino and Sakura for something…"

"It seemed rather urgent…" Hinata added softly, "I hope everything is all right…I know Sakura and Ino wouldn't want to miss this…"

Nodding his head and absorbing the information, Naruto frowned softly in slight concern before slowly returning to his delectable Ramen, "Oh, okay…I hope they come back soon…That cake Sakura made looks really good!"

Hinata and Tenten couldn't help but chuckle again as Akamaru whimpered softly to Hinata for another ear rub, to which she obliged. Meters away, Lee and Neji's duel was coming to an end, Kiba removing his black jacket so the sun's heat would touch his bare flesh. Shino and Sai were still enjoying the trees' shade as Chouji joined Shikamaru on the hill, bag of BBQ chips in hand.

Yes, another typical reunion for Rookie 9 and Team Gai.

* * *

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino walked side by side, their steps slow and steady, forms slightly tense and rigid, and eyes locked tightly on the scrolls in their hands. They were making their way towards the Park, away from the Administrations Office, and away from the meeting of their life with the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

Sakura sighed as her emerald green eyes looked down on the rolled up piece of parchment, clutched tightly in her right hand. Her features held determination, pride, as well as the growing fear from the words her female sensei had directed to her and her best friend.

'…_This mission will test you in the worst way possible…As newly ranked Jounin of Konoha, I know this is hard and unexpected…But we need people of your specific age and abilities to take on this task…Both you, Sakura and you, Ino have the aptitude and level-headedness to engage this assignment without flaw…I know the two of you will follow through no matter what and this mission calls for just that…I wish I could choose different girls…But I believe strongly in your skills…'_

Sakura sighed again as she closed her eyes, taking the scroll and placing it in her waist belt. This was certainly not what she was expecting when she first became a Jounin. She had only completed at least 12 A-Class Missions…But to go S-Class so soon…And with only two fresh Jounin Kunoichi…?

'_The mission calls for finesse…The two of you must be discreet…In the shadows…And to do so, you will have to remain there for a prolonged amount of time to avoid suspicion…'_

And how could Sakura forget about _that_? Her first S-Class Mission with no supervision…A mission in which her and Ino's success…or failure…would affect the welfare of Konoha _and_ the Five Great Shinobi Countries. There were also high chances she and Ino would not return home to their Leaf Village family and friends for months or perhaps years…Or even at all…

Was she truly ready for this?

"…What do you think about this Ino…?" Sakura whispered as she and her blonde friend walked ever closer to where the reunion at the Park was, "…I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like this…"

Sakura's shaky hand moved to glide through her shoulder length, pink tresses. Her lips were set into a deep and troubled frown as her green eyes dulled slightly with worry and dread. Her insides were clenching painfully, yet Sakura knew that it was her duty as a Kunoichi of Konoha to protect the Hidden Leaf…no matter what the cost.

But she was still scared…

"…If Tsunade believes in our abilities Sakura…We shouldn't doubt her…" Ino whispered looking at the ground, yet, with an equally uneasy expression, "…She chose us because she knows we can do this…So I'm sure we'll be fine…"

Ino then turned to Sakura, a small smile on her face yet her grey-blue eyes clouded with the same fears Sakura had. It was strange for Sakura to see the spunky blonde look so closed up and worried. Even Ino's small, weak smile for reassurance was false. When Sakura only continued to stare upon the floor she walked on, Ino frowned again before turning away and playing with her long blonde hair that was held in a tail, her own thoughts crowding her already teeming mind. The two women's tensed silence was suffocating.

It was out of the ordinary for the Village of Konoha to see their two, usually hyper and outgoing girls, look so depressed and anxious. And they had good reason. The longest mission the two had ever gone on unsupervised was in a time span of at most four weeks…But months? Years?

The only thing that they were grateful for was that they were not completely alone…At least they had each other to watch over…

'…_Because this mission is very important, especially concerning the safety of Konoha…I am going to have you leave for the assignment in two days…I know this is soon, but as I have told you before, many people are in danger if this threat isn't stopped quickly…I will suggest that the two of you collaborate together on how you will approach this situation…As well as spend the last of your time with your friends and family…Remember, however, that this mission is highly classified…Only to each other will this be discussed…At least until the meeting tomorrow…'_

"…I wonder how Naruto will take this news…" Sakura asked herself softly as the Park came into full view, "He's always so protective of me…"

"He knows you have a duty Sakura…" Ino answered, "This mission is especially imperative to this whole Village, our whole Alliance…We have to do our best…For the next few days…Live like they're your last…"

Sakura completely understood Ino's words and hearing them aloud only increased her fear and anxiety with what she and her friend were getting into.

'…_Live like they're your last…'_

There was little chance Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were getting out of this alive.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata stood beside her older cousin, Hyuuga Neji, as the two watched Naruto and Kiba race off to the Training Grounds, hyped up to test each other's strengths and get some action stirred up for their own personal entertainment. Tenten remained sitting down on the blanket, now chatting with Lee about his duel with Neji as Shino stood up to get some food from the table. Everyone else relatively stayed where they were.

"…There they go again…" Hinata whispered with a soft sigh, watching as her teammate and long-time crush started to exchange blows.

"What provoked the battle _this_ time?" Neji inquired as he watched the two boys yell insults at one another.

Hinata shrugged slightly, "Just their typical challenge to see who's stronger…Kiba-kun started it this time…"

"…And I see Akamaru decided not to join in…" Neji noted as he looked at the lying dog beside Tenten and Lee, the large, white beast now expecting the Weapon's Master to rub his ears.

Hinata shook her head with a smile, "Kiba-kun bet he could beat Naruto-kun without Akamaru."

"I see."

Although Neji did at one point loathe his younger cousin, Hinata, because of her connection to the Hyuuga Main House, his theory on 'destiny' had now drifted away. Over the years since that fateful Chuunin Exam Finals, Neji made an effort to tolerate and get to know the Main House better, Hinata included. Now that the two cousins were able to speak with each other without strain, progress was rapidly increasing.

"Who do you suppose will come out victorious?" Hinata questioned as she continued to watch Naruto throw punch after punch, while Kiba ran through kick after kick.

"…Uzumaki is full of surprises…" Neji answered, to which Hinata nodded with agreement.

"Are those two at it _again_?" A feminine voice asked behind them, causing the two Hyuugas to turn and find an amused medical ninja, arms crossed as viridian eyes watched the growing battle.

Behind Sakura, Yamanaka Ino was standing beside the blanket Tenten and Lee occupied, her gaze directed at the hill her two teammates inhabited while watching the cloudless sky. The blonde's arms were crossed as she frowned considerably before taking a seat beside Akamaru, asking her two companions if there was anything she missed while she and Sakura were gone.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted, "Was your meeting with Hokage-sama well?"

Sakura turned her emerald gaze to the girl in front of her, as Neji looked at her also, expecting an answer. The medical ninja only smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, before scratching the back of her neck.

"It went fine Hinata-chan," Sakura answered with a chuckle, "Just got some Hospital work taken care of and was assigned a new mission…Nothing big…"

The way the pink-haired kunoichi's smile was forced and didn't meet her eyes had both Hinata and Neji skeptical. Though, they knew it was not any of their business and didn't press further.

"How is work in the Hospital Sakura-san?" Neji asked as he turned his gaze back to the two brawling boys, Kiba now having had been covered by about twenty of Naruto's shadow clones, "I hope they haven't been keeping you in too late…"

Sakura laughed softly as she scratched her left arm, "Busy as always Neji-san…Well, with all these attacks that have been going on especially with Sound and the Akatsuki…But we're managing…"

Neji gave a nod of understanding, Sakura grinning as she watched Naruto and Kiba swap more taunts while exchanging blows, grins on their faces as well. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hinata was slightly cringing with every hit, being she wasn't fond with seeing her teammate and crush fighting one another, but she continued to watch them and their well-being, ready to step in when the time called for it.

"How about a duel, Sakura-san?" Neji asked as he turned his pearly white eyes on her, "I believe in our current standing, I am in the lead."

Sakura nodded, "28-29 I presume…"

Neji smirked, "Perhaps today, we shall see who can hold out the longest…"

Sakura matched the gesture, her brow rising as she received his silent challenge. For the passed 2 years Sakura had been getting closer to Neji as friends, testing each other's strengths as Sakura greatly improved under the tutelage of the Godaime Hokage and earning each other's respect. Whenever they had the chance, Neji and she would duel each other and it was an honor in itself for Sakura to be able to gain the attention and esteem from one of the most powerful ANBU and shinobi of Konoha. Neji and Sakura were actually quite close comrades and had been on multiple missions together, having had saved each other's life one time or another, which gave them a pretty strong bond of friendship.

"Don't disappoint me," Sakura answered as she winked.

"How about the two of you duel _after_ we cut Tenten's cake," Hinata suggested with a kind smile, "Which I say looks quite delicious Sakura-chan."

"Right," Sakura agreed, although her green eyes promised the Hyuuga prodigy a duel after Tenten's cutting and distributing of the cake, "Don't forget Neji-san."

Neji only smirked as he walked off back towards the blanket Ino, Tenten, and Lee occupied, "Hn."

There was a small explosion that emitted from the Training Grounds and Hinata and Sakura quickly turned their heads to Naruto's and Kiba's duel. It was quite comedic to see both boys on opposite sides of the field, lying stiffly on their backs and still exchanging taunts. Kiba now rolled to his stomach and tried to pull his way to Naruto's sitting up form, eager to continue the battle, before he promptly fell on his stomach, sore and unable to move. Naruto pointed at his opponent, struggling to laugh before he winced from his wounds and fell on his back once more, signaling to the two women on the sidelines that the duel was over.

"Time to medic them to health…" Sakura sighed as she and Hinata walked to the two fallen boys, the Hyuuga Heiress shaking her head with disapproval.

"…They always overdue it…" She whispered as she swept her dark blue hair over one shoulder.

When Sakura and Hinata reached Naruto's and Kiba's exhausted forms, the boys were struggling with difficulty to show no weakness and sat up again, flinching from their pains yet glaring with challenge at one another.

"This fight is over," Sakura stated as she bent down beside Naruto and checked over his wounds, "Hinata, would you please help Kiba over here?"

"Of course Sakura-chan," Hinata stated, before helping Kiba onto his feet and slinging one of his arms over her shoulders and gently leading him to the medic.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted with a grin, although it seemed pained, "You're back."

Sakura nodded as she hovered her green, chakra-filled hands over his wounds, closing up the gashes and mending the bones, "Yup, and with good timing too…You both look horrible…"

"These are just…scratches, Sakura-chan," Naruto responded with a flinch just as Hinata gently placed Kiba down beside the blonde shinobi.

Sakura only rolled her eyes as she continued to heal his injuries, Hinata walking off to retrieve fresh bandages, "Scratches or not, you're getting healed Naruto…Why do you two always have to overdue your battles?"

"It makes it more fun!" Naruto answered with a wide grin, blue eyes sparkling with pride, "I like challenges!"

Sakura chuckled, "I'm sure you do."

"Well, I guess I was just too much of a challenge for you Uzumaki," Kiba stated with a smug grin, trying in vain to cross his arms, only to wince, "You and I both know that I won this round."

Naruto scowled as he pointed a finger at him, "Hey! You were the first one to fall flat on your face!"

"You must be blind," Kiba stated with a grin just as Hinata returned with some bandages and her special ointment, which would help the two rowdy boys heal faster; Sakura then moved over to heal the Inuzuka.

"I won!" Naruto yelled indignantly, "And you know it!"

"No, I won!" Kiba countered.

"I did!"

"No, I did!"

"I did you liar!"

"You're the liar!"

"Stop it!"

The boys stopped their glaring and yelling match to stare in surprise at the blushing Hyuuga. Sakura had even stopped healing Kiba's broken am to look at Hinata with wide eyes. Then, both Kiba and Naruto looked to the floor, still slightly angry and riled up yet staying quiet much to Hinata's relief and Sakura's surprise. But the pink-haired medic grinned. Hinata had the two boys wrapped around her fingers almost.

"I'm sorry…For yelling," Hinata whispered as she put ointment on Naruto's arm bruises, "I just hate to see the two of you fighting…"

"No…We're sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto stated as he looked at the still blushing Heiress, "We'll…_try_ not to argue too much…"

The blonde nudged Kiba by the elbow, causing the boy to wince and Sakura to glare at Naruto reproachfully. Kiba however, took the hint and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah Hinata," He replied, "Sorry…"

Hinata's blush deepened, but she smiled, "Thank you."

Sakura smiled, not only from the entire display, but from the now healed wounds, "All done!"

"TIME TO CUT THE CAKE EVERYONE!" Ino's voice called out excitedly, the blonde rallying everyone together to gather around the table with Sakura's Homemade Cake.

"And that's our cue," Sakura stated as she helped Kiba up, who thanked her and started walking off to the table, Hinata doing the same with Naruto.

"Oooh," Naruto said dreamily, "Sakura's cakes are the best…Come on Hinata-chan, let's get us some big pieces!"

Hinata chuckled and was dragged away towards the table where said cake was, Sakura chuckling softly as she walked slowly after them, green eyes sparkling and short pink hair blowing gently in the wind. Despite Sakura's beginning of the day with the unexpected mission, Sakura felt herself enjoying it, and she wanted to, as much as possible.

This would be her least Rookie 9 and Team Gai reunion for a long,_ long_ time…

"What can be great about a cake _you_ made?"

Sakura frowned. She recognized that voice from anywhere, seeing as she had to put up with that voice and his questions and insults for the passed three years.

The medic sighed as she turned her head, to find the source of the voice beside her, carrying his drawing book and smiling that emotionless smile of his, "Why not you _try_ the cake Sai before you judge it…?"

"What if you want me to try it so you could poison me?" Sai asked, the smile still on his face, "Hag."

Sakura smiled sweetly as she looped her arm through his, dragging him along, although he didn't seem to mind, "Perhaps I can just shove the whole piece down your throat."

"Violent today are we?" Sai inquired with a raised brow.

"Are we never?" The medic countered with a smirk.

"True," Sai agreed, "Although usually it's mostly you that's violent…Who could possibly like a girl that's violent _and_ ugly?"

Sakura scoffed as they reached the table, "For your information, a lot of people like me…And _you _like me too…"

Sakura jabbed a finger lightly into his chest to emphasize her point, grinning good-heartedly as she teased her teammate.

"And where have you heard those nasty rumors?" Sai inquired, still smiling.

"From _you_ of course!" Sakura lied as she laughed, "You were saying my name over and over in your sleep…"

"You watch me sleep?" Sai asked with a raised brow.

"Naturally!" Sakura stated sarcastically, "You're just too irresistible to watch Sai…I sneak into your tent during missions and snuggle up to your _warm_ body…"

Sai rolled his eyes, "You're now a violent, ugly, _stalker_ in my book…"

Sakura laughed as she hugged him close, "Nice to know I'm in your book though!"

Sakura was clearly joking and Sai knew. It was a game they played, Sakura teasing him and he trying to figure out what exactly she was trying to get across. Sometimes, however, their joking games weren't as nice as this one, usually being yell wars on Sakura's part, since Sai hardly ever yelled, but his insults were a lot more…_insulting_.

"Okay, stop flirting you two!" Ino stated with a grin as everyone turned their gaze on Sai and Sakura, who only laughed as Sai smiled.

"I can't resist," Sakura joked as she tightened her arm around Sai, causing everyone to chuckle, "It's fun teasing Sai."

"Well, enough with the teasing and on with the celebrating!" Ino stated as she took out a match and started lighting the 19 candles on Tenten's cake, "Let's all wish Tenten a Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Tenten!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Everyone besides Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sai sang 'Happy Birthday' to Tenten, who was blushing considerably. When they had finished, the Weapons Master had closed her eyes, made her wish, and blew out the candles in one breath, earning cheers and whistles from her friends.

"Thank you everyone…" The 19 year old announced happily, "Spending my birthday here with you all means a lot to me…Thank you for celebrating this with me…"

More yells and cheers echoed as Tenten cut her two-layer cake, a large smile on her face. Hinata came up next to her to help distribute the pieces as Ino removed a camera and started snapping away pictures.

"And I would especially like to thank Ino, Hinata, and Sakura for planning this party for me…" Tenten added as she passed a few pieces around.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata smiled broadly, the three girls laughing as they passed out napkins and utensils as well.

"Let's get this party on a ROLL!" Naruto cheered as he punched a fist in the air, his other hand holding his large plate of cake.

"Yeah!"

The Reunion of Rookie 9 and Team Gai had gone splendidly, the circle of friends happy that they were able to get together, especially on the special day that was Tenten's 19th Birthday. The cake was passed around as well as compliments to Sakura for such a satisfying taste of pastry to their senses. Even, Sai, who Sakura had been watching closely, had smiled genuinely when he took a bite into her creation. Naruto and Chouji were already up for more, the Medical Kunoichi recalling that they had _at least_ taken four pieces each. She was truly flattered that they liked her baking so much.

As they enjoyed the sweet treat, everyone gathered around a table where Tenten was getting ready to open her various gifts. She had gotten a lot of weapons from her friends, a katana she had dearly wanted from Neji, some Ramen Cups and Chip Bags from Naruto and Chouji, and a few traditional clothes from Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. After words of gratitude from the young woman, she deemed the party and reunion to continue, Naruto racing off for more Ramen and Cake, Hinata joining Kiba and Shino in the shade of the trees as they talked with Lee and Sai, while Neji and Sakura walking side-by-side towards the Training Grounds, where they would begin their desired match to test each other's skills.

"Remember," Sakura stated with a smirk as they each went into offensive positions, she getting ready to remove a few kunai from her pouch, "No holding back."

Her smirk was matched by Neji's, whose pearl-white eyes became surrounded by protruding veins, "Hn."

And the two charged.

Meanwhile, Yamanaka Ino was standing all by herself beside the table full of food, watching as Sakura's and Neji's battle began, a small cheer echoing in her head as she smiled at Sakura's form. She admitted that her best friend was one tough opponent, and like usual, Neji would have a run for his money. Their battles were always worthwhile to watch and already they were gaining a crowd from Sai, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Lee, to even Shino, who usually sat quietly under the forgiving shade of a tree. Ino chuckled softly as Naruto ran passed her with a bowl of Ramen in one hand and a plate of cake in the other, his deep voice cheering Sakura on. It was what teammates and friends did.

And speaking of teammates and friends…

Ino gave the Park a look around, her grey-blue eyes landing on the hill nearby, yards away, where her two teammates were happily secluding themselves. The kunoichi crossed her arms over chest as she scowled. The point of their Monthly Reunion was to speak and socialize with other people, not go cloud-gazing as usual and munch on a bag of chips with your own teammates, who you already see at least three times a week.

Besides, she and Sakura would be leaving in a few days for a long-termed mission. At least Sakura was spending some time with her team and even those of other teams. Why shouldn't Yamanaka Ino?

With a disapproving frown, Ino walked deliberately towards her two teammates, glowering at their forms as she trudged up the grassy hill and stepped up beside them, making sure she was in the way of their cloud-gazing and that her heated glare could rival that of the sun's. Chouji stopped munching on his chips as he looked at her with question, Shikamaru's lazy gaze falling on her before he sighed.

"Something you need…Ino?" Chouji questioned as he looked up at their blonde teammate with curiosity.

Ino's frown deepened, "…Why aren't the two of you talking with the others? You know you can cloud-gaze any other time."

Chouji only shrugged while Shikamaru closed his eyes in reply. This only caused Ino's blood to boil over with pent up frustration, but she knew it was fruitless to argue, her heart wasn't in it. And Ino knew _why_: Because she didn't want to spend the last of her days in Konoha, arguing with her teammates. She wanted to spend time with them and make sure, that if there were any last smiling faces of Konoha to see…It would be theirs…The faces of Squad Ten.

So, with a deep and loud exhale to make all her anger go away, and a clench of the fists to subside her irritations, Yamanaka Ino warily took a seat in front of her two teammates, facing them fully as she stared large grey-blue eyes in their slightly surprised directions.

And _what_, exactly, had made them so surprised? Simply put, her reaction, her posture, everything that had just happened in the passed five seconds had surprised them. For one, she would have started yelling at them, urging them to participate in the Reunion and pushing them down the hill roughly. Yet instead, she just _sighed_ and took a seat in front of them, glancing at them in a wary and almost tired manner.

Chouji and Shikamaru had not been expecting that, and frowned with mild confusion and concern. Was something wrong with her?

"…Yo, Ino…" Chouji called out softly, earning her gaze, "…You okay?"

Surprisingly, _again_, the kunoichi remained quiet, her grey-blue eyes continuing to stare at them, as if calculating, causing the two boys to become slightly uneasy. Chouji shifted and stopped eating and Shikamaru returned his gaze heavenward, although his foot started to twitch.

"…Ino?" Chouji asked as he set his chip bag aside.

The sound of her name snapped the young woman out of her reverie, and she shook her head to clear her hazy mind, fingers clenching the purple fabric of her skirt while she glanced at her lap.

"I'm fine…" Ino replied softly, earning another curious stare from both men, "Just thinking is all…"

Shikamaru's brow rose in suspicion at her answer but closed his eyes as he sighed again, "Troublesome…"

Chouji watched with interest as a flash of…_something_…crossed over Ino's eyes and was quite taken aback when Ino only smiled and then gave a heavenward look to the clear sky also. Now, if Ino had been acting normal, she would have started screaming her head off about Shikamaru's '_lazy butt_' in retort to his '_troublesome_' comment.

A wistful sigh escaped Ino's lips before she gave another small smile in her teammates' directions, "It's been a while since Squad Ten has gotten together to hang out…Besides training that is…Maybe we should tomorrow…After training…What do you say?"

Chouji's eyes widened with slight surprise. Although Ino-Shika-Cho did hang out, and it was, most of the time, Ino, who initiated it to get their team's bond to become stronger, especially in their Genin days, Ino _never_ asked for their consent. She just dragged them off to do it.

What the hell was up?

Shikamaru, who had lazily opened one of his closed eyes, was surprised to see plead in Ino's bright blue-grey orbs. They were…_hopeful_…_desperate_…

"Ino…Are you sure you're okay?" Chouji asked.

The glare Ino sent his way was almost welcoming. At least they knew Ino wasn't completely lost from herself. The hands that had been clasped in front of her and on her lap, landed on her hips as she glared continually in Chouji's direction.

"Of course I'm okay!" Ino retorted, "Just answer the damn question!"

Shikamaru shifted his hands behind his head in a relaxed posture, "Why don't you drag us off like you usually do…That always seems to work for you."

Ino frowned, her hands dropping to her sides limply, an almost defeated look taking over her features. Chouji and Shikamaru were slightly panicking inwardly. What if she cried? How would they handle it? This behavior coming from her was just too…_bizarre_.

"That's just it…" Ino sighed, "I always have to drag you two to hang out…For once, I was just hoping the two of you would willingly agree without me helping you…And I hate having to force you if you don't want to…"

Her words were like painful blows to both Chouji's and Shikamaru's guts. Is that how their female teammate really felt? Were they really just a broken team, _forced_ to grow bonds together? Of course not!

Chouji shot a meaningful glance at Shikamaru before grinning broadly, "Sure, I'll hang out…Let's get some lunch after practice tomorrow…Eh, Shikamaru?"

The Shadow-User sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, sure…Whatever…"

At her teammate's words, Ino's grey-blue eyes lit up brightly as she gave her fullest grin of the day. Just the thought of her spending her last day in Konohagakure no Sato with her Team was enough to make her dull day bright. There was no other way she would want to spend it. And as a recollection of her previous thoughts: If there were any last familiar faces she was going to see, she wanted those faces to be _theirs_.

"You two are the best!" Ino squealed loudly with delight, earning a cringe from both boys, yet relief to see their regular Ino again, "We'll plan later."

Then, the kunoichi stood with a flourish, dusting stray leaves off of her attire before grinning broadly again and walking back to where the Reunion was taking place. Ino also took note that Sakura's and Neji's battle was done and that they were currently tending to their wounds at an empty table.

"And I expect to see you two down here and socializing!" Ino called out as she waved, before turning her back to them and making her way towards Tenten and Hinata, who were currently playing with Akamaru.

Shikamaru and Chouji watched silently as their female teammate left them, a large part of them slightly bewildered and confused with the whole conversation. The Nara genius only sighed as he looked back up at the clouds, Chouji watching Ino's form until she started talking with the two other kunoichi. The red-head then turned to his best friend.

"That was…strange…" Chouji stated as he took up his chip bag again, "You think something's bothering her besides our…Hanging out…?"

Shikamaru remained quiet, his contemplative gaze moving from one cloud to another, his mind reeling with possible theories, until he closed his eyes once more, the heat raining down on his welcoming form, "I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready…"

Chouji could only raise a single brow at the confident tone Shikamaru presented, before shrugging his shoulders once more and putting a handful of chips into his mouth, all the while keeping the corner of his gaze on his blonde, short-tempered teammate.

"All done!" Sakura stated as she removed her glowing, green hands from Neji's arm, the open wounds that had been there now closed up and without scars.

The Hyuuga Prodigy nodded with gratitude and acknowledgment, pulling the sleeve of his white shirt down and silently watching as Sakura started to medic her own wounds: a few bruises on her arms and legs, a slight gash on her thigh, a small bump on her head, and a thin, bleeding cut on her belly, which the Hyuuga deduced from the blood that was now transferring onto her shirt. He too, however, had been pretty beat up himself, a few broken bones from the kunoichi's inhumane strength as well as a few cuts and bruises from her kunai and traps…Even his mind was whirring a bit from her Genjutsu skills.

Opalescent eyes watched as Sakura's concentrated green orbs stared intently on her hands as she healed up some of her chakra flows and a few broken bones herself, thanks to his techniques combined with that of the '_Byakugan_'. Looking to the Training Field, he couldn't help but smirk as he looked at the desolated ground, all thanks to Sakura's numerous amount of times hitting the earth with her chakra-charged fists.

It had been a thrilling battle indeed.

"Even if I did win this round," Sakura's voice cut in through his thoughts, his head turning to find her grinning, "It still doesn't mean it's over…Once I get back from my Mission, I want a rematch…"

Neji couldn't help but smirk to her challenge, a part of him amused yet admired by her strength, or quite possibly, stubbornness, to continue on, "Of course Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled as she finally turned to look at him, healed fully, "One day, I will one-up you Neji-san…No more ties."

He could see the determination shining in her eyes and he found it to be, again, quite admirable. She didn't give up, she kept on fighting. Never had the score been where she led in wins, only tied, and yet she still fought, striving to reach her goal. Not admitting aloud, Neji knew she was a challenging opponent, that may someday reach her goal in getting a 'one-up' on him and until then, he would test her skills and see if she would finally accomplish that ambition.

"Hn."

And with a smirk of his own, Neji walked off towards his teammates, leaving Sakura to herself as she bandaged her wounds tight, just in case. The kunoichi didn't mind the sudden isolation, she actually welcomed it, seeing it as a time to be able to collect her thoughts, especially since this day would be the last day she would spend time with her friends, seeing as she and Ino had a long-termed S-Ranked Mission to complete.

Looking at those said friends, she smiled almost sadly as she watched Naruto and Lee start to go at it over in the Training Grounds, fighting in the same one Neji and she had fought in, despite the ground's desolation. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were playing with Akamaru, and the remainder of the boys seemed to be talking to one another, Neji seeming to seclude himself too as he watched Naruto's and Lee's duel.

Watching the Hyuuga male, with his arms crossed and stern expression back on his face, the medical ninja could only wonder: Would she ever be able to have that rematch with him?

A soft sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she leaned her back against the tabletop, watching as Ino threw a ball for Akamaru to fetch. The pink-haired kunoichi had seen Ino with her Team, Shikamaru and Chouji on the hill after her match with Neji, and Sakura couldn't help but feel envious of them. Why? Because Ino was given the chance to spend the last of her time in Konoha with her team…Sakura didn't even have that luxury.

Ino's words then rang loudly in her head.

'_For the next few days…Live like they're your last…'_

Unfortunately for Haruno Sakura, the way she wanted to spend her last few days, wasn't even available to her. Her Team Seven was broken, scattered like the wind. The medic took in a shuddering breath as she bowed her head down low. Her team was gone…For the moment.

Hatake Kakashi, her Sensei, and a man she was close enough to deem 'Father' was off on a dangerous A-Class Mission, one that would last for at least three weeks, and he had only been gone for one. Sakura would have no chance in seeing her perverted and tardy Sensei before she left. The last she had seen of him, she had wished him a huffy 'Good-luck' for his mission and gave a mediocre wave, sour that day because he had ignored her attempt for a civilized conversation for his stupid _Icha Icha Paradise_ Book.

Sakura frowned as she looked back on that event. Now, she would leave for a mission that would take, Kami knows, how long and he would return, remembering a bitter Sakura and would never be able to see her, or she him, for months, or even at all if she were to be killed in action! Was that how she wanted to be remembered? Hatake Kakashi's _bitter_ student, Haruno Sakura?

'_Bad thoughts…Bad thoughts…'_ Inner Sakura chanted as Outer Sakura rubbed her temple, her eyes closed in deep thought.

Running a shaky hand through her pink, shoulder-length locks, Sakura's thoughts strayed to another group member of Team Seven. Sai. Yes, Sai. Plain, old, Sai. Former ANBU Root Member, with no clue on how emotions works, yet improving on his own, Sai. The 18-year old boy that keeps calling her an '_ugly hag_', Sai. The boy that always seems to grate on her nerves, yet also became one of her closest friends…Go figure.

Absentmindedly, Sakura looked up from the ground and scanned the area to locate the after mentioned boy. He was back at his tree, occasionally looking up from his 'Emotion' Books to watch Naruto's and Lee's battle, that ever present smile on his features. Despite knowing him for the passed three years however, Sakura still found that boy to be a complete mystery.

Although it would be nice to spend one of her last days with her Team, even if just one member, she probably wouldn't have minded it to be Sai. But, it was torture just to find him around the Village of Konoha. The man came and went like the wind. One would actually have a better chance at finding him if you sat perfectly still, waiting, even if it took hours. Sakura shook her head. But even if she did spend the day with Sai, he would constantly ask questions about Human Behavior and then insult her appearance, good-heartedly on his part, leading to a good beating from her. And, most of the time, the kunoichi did not want to put up with that. At least if Naruto or Kakashi were there, Sai would bother them too with his questions, and then amusedly question Naruto's masculinity, which would lead to a brawl that Sakura would find entertaining but also troubling when she would have to heal them later on.

Frowning, Sakura shifted the toe of her boots into the dirt, kicking up dirt and grass. Now, a person she wouldn't really mind spending the last of her days in Konoha with, would probably be Uzumaki Naruto. Not only because they were teammates, but because they were also the best of friends. Ever since the blonde-haired, blue-eyed shinobi had dropped his crush on her for Hyuuga Hinata, Sakura couldn't be any happier. It was easier for the two to have a refined conversation without Naruto trying to pester a date out of her and it caused them to grow a bond as close as blood relation. And Sakura loved him for that. She was always there for him and he was always there for her. They spent Saturday nights eating at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop with the occasional Sai or Kakashi to join them or just talked about everything and nothing at one another's apartment. And, undoubtedly, Sakura would never break that bond with Naruto for anything.

What she would give to spend her last days with her brother, Uzumaki Naruto…

But, the self-proclaimed Hokage had a mission coming up, and coincidentally, it landed on the only day she would be able to spend with him. Naruto was leaving _tomorrow_. An A-Class Mission that was said to last a week, and she would be long-gone by the time he returned. She had wanted to spend as much of the day, _today_, to spend with him, but she was also occupied with the girls, since it was Tenten's Birthday, and he was occupied with Hinata, not that she would complain, because she thought they were perfect together.

She had the chance to spend the last hours he was still in Konohagakure no Sato with her best friend…He was her last hope…

Sakura's head dropped again as the envy towards Ino and her Squad grew, tears coming unbidden to her emerald, green eyes. Her team was broken and the last that she would remember of a whole Squad Seven would be a scattered memory…Faces…No last event they shared except the B-Class Mission they accomplished a month ago, lasting only two days. And what could she expect with their tiring schedules…? She was a busy Medic of Konoha, one of the top, and apprentice of Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. With Kakashi's skills, he was almost a wanted Ninja for all missions…Sai was still, somewhat, part of ANBU, and Naruto was working his ass off for his dream to become Hokage…

They were all busy…All growing stronger…

…Stronger…

Another face entered into Sakura's teeming mind, a face she had not seen in 2 years since their encounter at 15 years of age. Black, spiky hair, prominent jaw, emotionless mask, dark, obsidian eyes, and hands that had tried to kill her best friend and her; the avenger that had wanted to gain power to kill a certain man that had caused him pain and despair; A former member of Squad Seven, who was now long gone, gaining more power, and out of her desperate reach.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura could not spend the last few days of her life in Konohagakure no Sato with the man that held her heart. And with that realization, she understood that she would be too busy on her S-Class Mission to know of his whereabouts…Or to even help in bringing him back…To help in returning him home…

Naruto could find Sasuke, without her. Her best friend would return home with him, without her. They could live their lives…_Without her_…

There was a chance she would never save him…Or _see_ him again.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

And with those thoughts, the dam broke, the tears fell, rivers coursing down her pale cheeks as she looked up to the bluish-purple heavens and closed her eyes, the setting sun bathing her mentally exhausted form.

This would be her last two days in Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She would treasure it, savor it, and remember it. There was little chance Haruno Sakura was coming out of this S-Class Mission alive, so she could only hope, only wish, and only pray for the best.

'_I need to LIVE! I need to FIGHT!'_ Inner Sakura shouted in her mind as she pumped her fist, a small smirk forming on Outer Sakura's lips as tears continued to fall, _'For everyone I know…My Family and My Friends…FOR ME!'_

A half cough and half chuckle escaped Sakura's lips as the tears lessened. If she was not able to spend her last days with Squad Seven…Perhaps going to the office and Hospital, working with a sense of familiarity, as if she wasn't leaving, would be good for her; or maybe drinking into a drunken stupor with Tsunade-shishou, while persuading Shizune to join them would be fun. The pink-haired Medical Ninja almost laughed out loud at that thought.

Wiping the tears clear from her face, already knowing that her eyes and cheeks were probably red, Sakura looked up from the healthy green of the grass and immediately caught Ino and Hinata staring at her, worry and concern clearly on their faces. The medical kunoichi knew that Ino understood what was going on with her feelings, because a knowing frown graced the blonde's features. Sakura waved her hand dismissively and Ino took Hinata by the arm, leading her away and towards Sai.

A part of Sakura knew what Ino was up to, and Sakura was grateful for her help, her emerald eyes watching as Ino caught Sai's attention and covertly pointed in her direction. Sai, slightly confused, looked at Sakura's hunched form at the table and frowned, catching Sakura's eye, who only looked away, finding the familiar orange and black of her other teammate coming her way, bloody and bruised, and probably hoping for her to heal him, _again_.

That thought brought a small smile to her lips.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura watched as Sai looked back at Ino with a questioning glance, before he nodded his head and stood, dusting his black pants off before making his way towards her, Ino and Hinata both watching for a few seconds before turning to medic Lee, who Tenten had brought over from his bloody heap.

'_Naruto's surely gotten stronger…'_ Sakura thought absentmindedly.

"Sakura-chan!"

The familiar call brought another smile to Sakura's lips, her viridian eyes watching as Naruto ran towards her, a large grin on his face, the expression itself telling her that he had emerged victorious. Placing stray strands of pink behind her ear, Sakura watched as Naruto stopped in front of her, his hands on his knees as he panted, though still grinning, before he took a seat beside his pink-haired kunoichi teammate.

"I see you've beaten Lee…" Sakura stated with a grin as she watched Ino heal the green-clad man while Hinata rubbed her special ointment onto his wounds.

"Believe it!" Naruto responded with a fist in the air, his electric blue eyes shining as he turned to her, only to dull when his gaze finally fixed on her.

Sakura frowned at the change of expression Naruto had exhibited, her green eyes also catching that Sai had finally arrived and was watching the two of them with an intense stare, smile gone from his face.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Sakura asked.

A frown marred his handsome features as he moved a hand up and trailed it down her cheek, Sakura stiffening slightly, "You were crying Sakura-chan…Why?"

Naruto knew her too well.

With a soft smile, Sakura took Naruto's hand from her cheek and squeezed it tightly, noticing how his calloused hands felt against her smooth one, weathered from all his training and fighting. Giving Sai a glance, she pat the empty spot beside her on the bench, silently asking him to sit down. He complied, although warily.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he looks at her, a part of him angry at whatever made her upset; this was his best friend, who he had known for almost all his life and had become as close as blood to her in the passed six years ever since they had been placed on the same Genin Team, "Why were you crying?"

Sakura smiled softly, not really ready to answer yet, just reveling in the fact that she was with at least half of her teammates during her last time in Konoha. Then, with her free hand, she grasped Sai's, much to his surprise, and squeezed it just as she had done with Naruto.

Now, she had two of her boys with her…She would make the best of it…

This was Part One of her _'Farewells'_…

"I was only thinking Naruto…" Sakura whispered as the evening breeze blew gently through pink, blonde, and black tresses, "Just thinking about the past…the present…the future…Everything…"

Sakura smiled again as she turned to Naruto, viridian eyes shining, "So many things have happened since we've known each other, hasn't it? Placed on the same Genin Team with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto's hand seemed to tighten on hers as she mentioned their former teammate's name, his blue eyes perplexed as Sai kept quiet, the smile still absent from his face. Sakura, however, only smiled again.

"We've been on so many missions," She continued, "So many adventures…Team Seven, Team Kakashi…That's who we are…And then…We went our separate ways…"

A small, reflective frown melted onto the kunoichi's features, Naruto also becoming reminiscent as Sai continued to listen, knowing from his books that Sakura just needed to vent, and he and Naruto was offering to her that chance.

"We all went to become stronger…" Sakura affirmed softly, "To the 'Three Legendary Sannin' we went…And for two years, Team Seven, Team Kakashi…Was broken…"

Sakura could feel the tears coming back as she squeezed both her boys' hands tightly, her eyes looking unseeingly into the sky, lost in thought and emotion as the sun continued its descent behind the horizon.

"But then we were mended together again," Sakura said with a smile, finally turning to Sai with a small grin, "Sai and Yamato-sensei became a part of our family…Team Seven was back again…And now, here we sit, three years later…Team Seven, not exactly broken, yet not exactly whole either…And I'm grateful for what we have, I love my Team…And, I am going to miss it…Miss you…Miss everyone…"

Sakura squeezed both their hands again and she didn't miss the way Sai and Naruto had exchanged wary and confused glances, before landing their gazes back on her. She bowed her head, short locks covering her expression, before Naruto tilted her chin up gently.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" The blonde shinobi asked, "We'll _always_ be Team Seven!"

Beside her, Sakura could also feel Sai nod faintly, his hand also tightening around her grip.

A small, sad smile filtered onto the kunoichi's face once more, her head turning to gaze at the both of them, "In spirit, we are Team Seven…Yet physically, we have our own things to put up with as shinobi of Konoha…You two have your separate missions…So does Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei…And so do I…"

Naruto grinned, Sakura absentmindedly noticing his cut lip and bruised cheek from his match with Lee, "Yeah, but we can always pester Tsuande-baa-chan for Team Seven Missions, with all of us…And then we can find Sasuke-teme and be a whole family again!"

His expression was so hopeful that Sakura couldn't help but smile at his confidence and his individual strength.

"You're keeping something from us Sakura…"

The medic turned, somewhat surprised and a little sheepish. Sai was getting good with his 'Emotion' comprehension, seeing that she was subtly trying to lay it down on them that something wasn't right and wouldn't be right for some time. Although, she did smile that he had finally called her by the name that was given to her.

"You said my name," Sakura replied with a beam.

Sai shrugged, though in an almost teasing manner, as if lightening up the mood, "Don't get used to it, hag."

However, Sakura continued to smile and she squeezed both of their hands and finally deciding to get down to business. She knew Tsunade-shishou didn't want anyone knowing, but her Team would find out eventually, whether by pestering the blonde Hokage or sneaking into her files. Besides, Naruto and Sai were part of the back-up mission just in case she and Ino…Failed…

So, how to put it lightly?

"Let's just say, Team Seven will be without their _cherry blossom_…" Sakura whispered, causing two sets of eyes to widen.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, fear lacing his voice, "You're not moving are you?"

'_If only you knew…'_ Sakura thought solemnly.

"Naruto," Sakura stated sternly as she looked into his eyes, squeezing his hand before doing the exact same thing to the boy next to her, "Sai…Team Seven is going to have to break again…Just for a little while, okay?"

"Explain," Sai stated, painfully reminding both Sakura and Naruto that their former teammate used to do and say the same thing.

"Well," Sakura started, "I'm going to be leaving on a Mission in two days…S-Class…"

"For how long Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired as he tilted his head to the side.

Sakura shrugged, deciding to lie on this part; besides, the point of this conversation was just to get them ready for the real thing; they could explode later, "Possibly a few weeks…I just wanted to tell you, that since it is S-Ranked…There is little chance that I'll…come back."

Naruto grinned as he squeezed her hand, albeit a bit weakly on both parts, "Come on Sakura-chan…You're strong, of course you'll come back! You haven't failed before!"

"What are your objectives?" Sai asked, effectively getting the kunoichi to turn his way.

Sakura although, smiled as she shook her head, "Sorry Sai, that's _classified_ information."

Her answer only caused Sai to raise a suspicious brow, but Naruto didn't catch on as quick. He was grinning as he went on about Sakura's successes.

"You're one of the Head Medics at Konohagakure Hospital," He rambled, "There's no reason for you not to come back…And you're powerful…I'm even sure you can get it done, whatever it is, in two weeks, maybe _less_!"

"Who is accompanying you?" Sai grilled her, face stern.

Sakura shook her head again, this time, releasing her hold on both their hands, each of them missing the warmth as the cool breeze hit their flesh, "Classified Sai."

"What about your target?" Sai pressed on.

Sakura sighed, Naruto still rambling as she began to heal his wounds, "I can't tell you _anything_…Sorry."

As the medic continued to place her hands gently on her teammates flesh, her warm, green chakra healing his minor and major wounds; closing up cuts and mending bones, she couldn't help but think, _'Will this be the last time I heal Naruto? Will this be the last time I ever sit with them like this…?'_

"So why the long speech…Naruto's right…You've been on S-Class Missions before, what makes this any different?" Sai asked, Naruto also quieting down as he stared at his two teammates worriedly.

Sakura remained quiet as she finished the rest of the blonde shinobi's wounds, and when she had, she sighed deeply, "Call it a bad feeling Sai…When I leave in two days, Naruto and yourself will probably be off on your missions…Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei are already on theirs…Today is most likely the last time I'll see the two of you for a long while and since it is S-Class…You never know what could happen…"

Naruto didn't like the way this conversation was going, fear clenching at his heart as he mentally pictured a bloodied Sakura, and he, not there in time to save her, "…Just stick close to your team Sakura-chan…" He said with a confident smile, although the medic could sense the underlying worry, "You'll be fine…I know it."

Somehow, even her best friend's statement didn't seem to be as effective as usual. But, to lighten the mood and get off their current subject, Sakura linked both her arms with theirs and stood, dragging them up and along as she walked to where the rest of the group was standing.

"Naruto's right," Sakura stated pleasantly, "I've been on S-Rank Missions before…Maybe I just wanted to talk to the two of you before you both left for your own missions…I admit, I miss you both when I'm gone from Konoha for weeks, so just sitting and talking to you makes me feel a whole lot better…Thanks."

Sai didn't at all seem convinced but Sakura knew that the man can handle it. It was Naruto she was _really_ worried about. She didn't want him to worry over her or blame himself if things that weren't his fault, happened. For now, at least until Tsunade-shishou told him, he would be in pure ignorant bliss about her whereabouts and doings.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan," Naruto exclaimed happily, "Believe it!"

When Sakura looked at Sai, he was directing a deep frown at her and she frowned sadly herself. When did he get so good at reading _emotions_? He knew, but she would be damned if Naruto found out this soon. Perhaps it _was_ better her blonde teammate was off on a Mission while she left for hers…It was less painful.

"Wait, Sai…" Sakura whispered to him, for his ears only, "Just…Wait…"

_ Just wait until tomorrow…_

Night finally came as the Reunion and Tenten's Birthday Party came to an end. The bright and sunny day was now a clear, warm night, stars beautifully scattered across the skies. The moon was also out in its full glory, lighting up the Park with a luminescent glow as shinobi of Rookie 9 and Team Gai said their 'Farewell until next month' declarations. The food had been packed, the garbage set out for pick-up, and the Grounds cleaned from their earlier battles.

The whole Village was turning in for the night also. People started to settle into their homes and finish up last minute chores. Husbands and Fathers tiredly entered into their humble abodes as Wives and Mothers ushered them to eat dinner before gathering their children up to ready for bed.

"So we'll see everyone next month right?" Tenten asked as she fumbled with all her presents in her arms, Neji and Lee offering silently to hold some, to which she was grateful.

Everyone nodded their heads to her question, although, Ino and Sakura exchanged nervous glances yet didn't say a word. Then, everyone moved to finalize their _'Farewells'_, the men of the group firmly shaking hands with other males, silently challenging them in a duel for next time as the women of the group enthusiastically shared hugs, happy for a Reunion and Birthday Party well-planned and executed.

Being the, _sometimes_, overly emotional girl she was, and seeing as she was friends with everyone, Sakura administered a hug to everyone, even the stoic men of the group. Ino raised a brow at this, as did everyone else, but luckily, they only brushed it off as one of her very friendly and loving moments. Sakura wanted to get a hug from at least _everyone_ before she died…Besides, they were friends for Kami's sake and they didn't exactly know what she and Ino were getting into.

'_They will soon enough…'_ Inner Sakura stated as Outer Sakura hugged Naruto good and tight, to which he returned the gesture with a wide grin.

Ino only resorted to hugging Chouji and Shikamaru, saying '_Good-night_' and reminding them of their plans for the next day. Chouji hugged her cautiously while the Nara genius had done so stiffly. Ino only laughed at them and teasingly blew a 'good-night' kiss while waiting for Sakura to finish up with her open affections of friendship.

After Sakura hugged the girls and Naruto, she went straight for Sai, whose eyes had widened as she latched onto his torso and hugged him tight. His arms stayed at his sides as he remained rigid, until enough was enough and he started pushing her off, causing the pink-haired kunoichi and the people around them to chuckle at his gesture and the display.

Once Sakura was done with Sai, her sights landed on Shikamaru and Chouji, who Ino had just finished with. With a grin, she shuffled towards them and gave them each a hug, which was a double surprise for the two since they had just received one from Ino too. Ino laughed as Chouji now was rigid as Sakura hugged him, and Shikamaru, this time, being cautious. When Sakura pulled back, she smiled again before running after Shino, who was also stiff from the contact, yet didn't push her away.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru uttered quietly when the two women were out of earshot, though Chouji had snorted.

After Shino, everyone still staring at her with curiosity and confusion for her sudden urge to hug everyone, Sakura went for Kiba, who grinned widely and opened up his arms, enveloping her in a tight hug that rivaled her own hold on him. Being the man that Kiba was, he smirked as he lifted Sakura from the ground, his hands going dangerously close to her backside. Sai was frowning slightly and Naruto was ready to kill.

However, being the casual flirt she could be, thanks to Inner Sakura and Ino, Sakura only smiled as she hugged him tighter and giggled, placing a soft, friendly kiss on his cheek. Satisfied, Kiba released her and watched with a grin as she ran off to give Lee a hug, who welcomed her in with open arms too and a blinding white smile.

"Touch her again like that Kiba, and I kill you," Naruto warned, over-protective brother mode going on.

Kiba shrugged with a smirk, hands in his pockets, "You can't erase what happened in the past."

Naruto only growled lowly, Ino watching the display with evident amusement.

"My cherry blossom!" Lee announced as he held the girl in his arms tight, "Your spreading of youth and joy make our passionate flames of youth burn as well!"

"That's good to know Lee…" Sakura struggled to say in his hold as she tried to breathe, "My flame is going out…Let go please…"

"Oh," Lee realized as he released her, allowing her to take in much needed air, "Apologies my fair blossom."

"Not a problem, Lee," Sakura wheezed as she waved a dismissive hand, "Not a problem."

And finally, Haruno Sakura turned to Hyuuga Neji. Perhaps the people she was closest to outside her Team Seven, and of the _opposite_ gender, Sakura was closely bonded with Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji. It already went to show with those hugs from those after mentioned boys, besides Shikamaru, who thought hugs were _'troublesome'_, but Sakura couldn't help but wonder how Neji would react. As she looked at him, with his arms crossed and lavender eyes looking straight at her, she debated on whether or not she should.

'_But this may be the last time we see our friends,'_ Inner Sakura reasoned, _'We might as well take a chance!'_

And everyone watched with amusement as Sakura grinned widely, before running up to the Hyuuga Prodigy and wrapping her arms around his torso, chuckling softly as his body went rigid, much like Sai had.

"Why the sudden show of physical affection Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked as he tilted his head to the side, yet grinned, "Not that we don't mind or anything."

Sakura smiled into Neji's chest, much to his chagrin as she turned her head to face the Inuzuka, "I have a Mission to leave on tomorrow…A dangerous Mission…So, might as well show some love before I leave…"

Sai frowned again, his earlier suspicions from her speech just hours before rising. Naruto was also frowning slightly as he gazed at Sakura's form, but made no comment.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Kiba scoffed, "You have dozens of times before."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Kiba, I appreciate it…And you," The kunoichi stated as she pulled back slightly to look up at Neji's emotionless features, "Don't forget our rematch when I get back!"

The Medical Jounin smiled as she pulled back fully, watching as Neji straightened his clothes from her embrace before he turned his gaze back on her and smirked.

"Of course Sakura-san," He answered her, "Although, make sure to come back alive…"

"Will try," Sakura replied as she saluted, earning various chuckles from the group.

"And speaking of Missions…Hinata and I should get going…" Tenten stated as she smiled and fingered her armload of presents again, "I have a Mission tomorrow too, and I can't afford to be late…"

"Me too…" Naruto sighed wearily, scratching the back of his neck, "Well, today was fun while it lasted…"

Everyone agreed, most saying their final '_Farewells'_ as they separated into twos, the common number when one shared an apartment. It was a fact that Ino and Sakura shared one; Hinata and Tenten another; Naruto and Sai, albeit they always argued; Shikamaru and Chouji; Shino and Kiba; and Neji and Lee. And Sakura and Ino sadly watched as everyone dispersed, personally feeling that it may be the last time they would see them, in a long time, or even _at all_.

When they were all out of sight, both women gave unified sighs, showing their fatigue and sadness of such a fun day coming to an end. Then, with one last look to each other, they began to walk down the street, side by side, back towards their apartment.

The Village of Konohagakure was eerily quiet. Not many people were out in the streets and the street lights and the moon's glow led the two 17-year old girls back to their homes, where they didn't even have the opportunity to get much sleep. Nope, the two kunoichi were going to have to get down to business on their Mission, seeing as they were leaving in two days.

"Fun day…" Ino whispered with a small smile, but Sakura had heard loud and clear.

The Medic smiled too as they turned the final corner onto their block, "Yeah…Fun day…"

* * *

_March 9, Year of the Tiger_

_11:56 PM_

Haruno Sakura sighed as she sat in the small Living Room of her and Ino's apartment, her legs swept up under her as she sat on the beige leather couch, a scroll in one hand and various other parchments littering the table across from her. The distinct sound of ceramic hitting glass reached the medic's ears, her gaze briefly shifting towards the tiny kitchen at her left, a wall with a rectangular hole separating the Living Room and the Kitchen, where she could see Ino's blonde head moving around as she prepared much needed coffee for the night.

For an hour already, Sakura and Ino had been discussing their plan of action and what the best way there was in approaching their current situation, given the type of Mission they were to complete. Never in their life had they been on a long-term Mission where they would have to gain trusts and become _believable_ enough to have to possibly get to know other people, in depth. Usually, their Missions were to get in, get out, and return to Konoha with a Mission Complete.

This Mission was just far too complicated and needed to be handled much differently.

Yamanaka Ino sighed as she exited the Kitchen, two steaming mugs of coffee in her hands as her grey-blue eyes tiredly eyed the numerous amounts of paper on the table. Moving a few of the papers out of the way to put the hot liquid substances down, Ino followed up by taking a comfortable seat beside her friend, bringing with her a scroll to read up on.

Meanwhile, Sakura's emerald eyes were moving back and forth rapidly over the scroll she held, taking in all the information and storing it into her mind for later use. She and Ino needed to come up with a good strategy and it had to be without flaw.

_Mission Status: S-Class; Infiltration and Assassination_

_Mission Issue Date: March 9; Year of the Tiger_

_Mission Issued By: Godaime Hokage, Tsunade (Hidden Leaf Village); Hidden Leaf Council; Fire Country Alliance, Kazahana Koyuki (Snow Country)_

_Mission Target: Akatsuki_

_Ninja Leader(s): Haruno Sakura – Medical, Tactical, and Field Shinobi (Jounin); Yamanaka Ino – Field, Medical, and Interrogator Shinobi (Jounin)_

_Backup Ninja: (Rookie 9; Team Gai) Hatake Kakashi (Jounin), Uzumaki Naruto (Jounin), Sai (ANBU Root), Nara Shikamaru (Jounin), Akimichi Chouji (Jounin), Hyuuga Neji (ANBU), Tenten (ANBU), Rock Lee (Jounin), Hyuuga Hinata (Jounin), Inuzuka Kiba (Jounin), Aburame Shino (ANBU)_

_Mission Location(s): Earth Country; Lightning Country; Snow Country; Sea Country_

_Given Time for Completion: ?_

_Information Sources: Tetsuya Hitomi (deceased); ANBU Squad 6 (deceased, MIA); ANBU Squad 17 (deceased); Snow ANBU Squad 22 (MIA); Kazahana Koyuki (Leader of Snow Country)_

_Mission Information and Data: The Akatsuki Organization is a well-known mass growing in both strength and numbers, in hopes to take over the world. The leader of this group is yet to be discovered, however, the power of the group is something not to be taken lightly. Akatsuki have already been recruiting even more shinobi and kunoichi to join their cause. At this rate, the Akatsuki will have the numbers to enact war on the Five Great Shinobi Countries in a span on 5-10 years. This Organization must be stopped at all costs before the Akatsuki begin their rampage throughout the land._

_ Not only are the Akatsuki trying to take over the world by creating an army of loyal shinobi, but the core members, directly under the Akatsuki Leader, are doing their best to capture the bijuu; or tailed-beasts within the bodies of humans, to be used for sacrifice. Six of these tailed-beasts have already been captured, one being Shukaku the Ibichi from Kazekage Gaara of the Sand, and another being the Two-Tailed Cat Demon from Nii Yugito of the Hidden Cloud. It is no surprise that the Akatsuki is also after the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi from Uzumaki Naruto's body as well as one more tailed-beast that will complete their collection of bijuu. The Akatsuki must be stopped at all costs from collecting these remaining two, tailed-beasts._

_ In addition to the capture of the tailed-beasts, a problem that must be taken into consideration, immediately, is the growing of the Akatsuki's army. From the sources and information, Snow Country Leader Kazahana Koyuki has given us; an Akatsuki Academy had been created 8 years prior while daimyo Datou had been in rule. It is a facility used to train new Akatsuki members and teach them of their ways. Various teams sent from Snow Country have gone to investigate this new discovery and suspiciously, none have returned, either killed in combat or captured._

_ However, one source, Tetsuya Hitomi, had been a captured kunoichi of the Snow Country and was able to provide the alliance of the Snow with valuable and the only information we have so far on the Akatsuki Academy. Tetsuya Hitomi had been forced to attend the Academy and join in the Akatsuki's World Domination plan. Due to quick thinking, she was able to summon Taro, subordinate of the Wolf Summoning, relaying to him as much information she could, before Akatsuki found out her plan and killed her. A week later, Tetsuya Hitomi's Sensei summoned the same creature, who told him all that Hitomi had provided._

_Information Provided by Tetsuya Hitomi: "I have been here in the Akatsuki Academy for four weeks already and I must say that Akatsuki's growth so far is astounding…Day by day they gain more and more members to join in their cause…Whether by the desire to join and be a part in taking over the world, or by force…Yes, the Akatsuki have a strange way in 'controlling' people against their own will, specifically the people they capture that do their best to break free from the School…Already I have seen three of my comrades fall and become a mindless killing machine for Akatsuki's own sick wants. I do not have any idea on how they are controlling these shinobi, even if they are strong, but somehow, I have been able to trick them, play along, and pretend to join them willingly so they would not make me into one of their puppets. But my time is running short…Which is why I am telling you this Taro…So you may inform Kazahana Koyuki…What I do know is that there are three other Academies based in Lightning Country, Earth Country, and Sea Country and that the main leaders of the Schools are, Takahiro Kaori, Takahiro Hideki, Ryu Kimiko, Chiyo Daichi, Noboru Masaru, and Seiko Horoto. There are occasions when the core members of Akatsuki, such as Diedara or Tobi, that show up…But they aren't very long stays. This Organization needs to be stopped as soon as possible, their numbers are coming close to un-matching…Please, Taro, send this information as fast as you can…Oh, no, they're here…Go!"_

_Ninja Missing In Action: Aki Kaede (Hidden Snow), Sato Hime (Hidden Snow); Yamada Kaiya (Hidden Leaf); Ryoga Ami (Hidden Leaf); _

_Assignment Objective: It seems that the Akatsuki Academy is more prone in accepting female shinobi into their schools. The reason why is unknown. Proof of this is when any team is sent out to investigate, the men are mostly killed and the women captured to join the Academy, an example being Tetsuya Hitomi. The main kunoichi for this job will be Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, for the reasons that they are two of the top kunoichi in Konohagakure no Sato, with amazing skills in Mind-Controlling, and Medical and Tactical traits._

_ Haruno and Yamanaka will be posing as two S-Class Criminals from Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and will first go to the Earth Country, which is under the Leadership of Takahiro Hideki and Chiyo Daichi. There, Yamanaka and Haruno will attend the school and attain as much information as they can while rising in the ranks. If the time calls for it, assassinations will have to take place but this mission is more for infiltration and the gathering of important information. If Haruno and Yamanaka are still attending the Akatsuki Academy when they call for war, they will use their position to attack from the inside. The mission must be completed at all costs._

_ Every six months, Haruno and Yamanaka will send reports to the Snow Country on their progress, which in turn, will be sent to Fire Country._

_Mission Target(s): Takahiro Kaori, Takahiro Hideki, Ryu Kimiko, Chiyo Daichi, Noboru Masaru, Seiko Horoto._

_Critical Mission Target(s): Diedara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Akatsuki Leader._

_Needed Information: Purpose, Locations, Weakness, People, Battle Plans_

_Assignment Objective: Backup Ninja will be involved in the aid of Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura if/when they return. With the information they possess, the Backup Ninja will be the main shinobi to take on the task of the ultimate destruction of the Akatsuki Organization. If Haruno and Yamanaka were to fail, due to discovery of motives or death, the Backup Ninja will take over the Mission._

_Be Safe…And Good Luck_

Sakura sighed as she finished up her thorough reading of the Missions Objectives Scroll, her gaze falling on her untouched, and still hot, white ceramic mug. Beside her, Ino was frowning as well, her grey-blue eyes settled on two different scrolls she held, reading through each one, as if comparing the information they provided, before taking a long sip from her own caffeinated substance. Frown still in place, Sakura gave a heavy sigh before reaching out to the table to pick up another report, this one labeled: _'Report of Kazahana Koyuki'_.

The pink-haired woman's hard gaze was calculating as she read through the Snow Country Leader's Statement, before her stare shifted to the Mission Scroll lying on her lap, where she skimmed a few choice sentences.

From the information Sakura had read in the Mission Objectives Scroll as well as the different bits and pieces of information she and Ino had been given from the Godaime Hokage concerning their role in the Mission, Sakura found that there really was no _strategy_ to really come by. Akatsuki was a very secluded group and one that didn't let _any_ information out. To have what Tetsuya Hitomi provided was pretty lucky for them, actually. And judging by everything that was given to them already, Sakura knew for sure that she and Ino were probably going to get into the Academy without any problem, as long as they _played along_.

"So…" Ino drawled softly as she picked up another parchment from the table, her tired features looking at her best friend somewhat expectantly, "How should we approach this…?"

The medic pursed her lips as she looked down at the two different scrolls in her laps, her mind shifting through various possibilities and ideas on how to handle this particular Mission. Scratching her left arm absentmindedly, Sakura turned slightly in her seat to face Ino more fully, intent to get her thoughts in the open so they could figure everything else out together.

"As Tsunade-shishou and our Mission Scrolls say…We are ourselves…" Sakura answered as she looked at the said Scroll, "We are Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura who have become Missing Ninja after our thirst for power…We left Konoha to become stronger by means of learning Jutsus and techniques from other Countries and regions…"

"So, what's the _point_ in just staying _ourselves_ instead of taking identities that are entirely different?" Ino inquired before she took a long sip from her coffee mug, her grey-blue eyes showing clear confusion.

"Proof," Sakura simply stated as she reached for her own cup, "You and I are pretty well-known kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf, thanks to our performance in the Chuunin Exams and the events that followed. Now, this Akatsuki Academy is very observant of up and coming people of power, especially female, so they must have at least come by our names once…Even Hinata, Temari, and Tenten since there are so few in our Country, especially those that made it to the Exams…Following?"

Ino nodded, her gaze fixed on the papers in her lap, before lifting her eyes to Sakura's contemplating façade.

"Because of our…Should I say '_popularity_' in the Fire Country, we don't need to change anything in our identity, especially since we are quite recognizable," Sakura continued, unconsciously touching her pink hair as an afterthought, "Tsunade-shishou thought it easier that she just change the status of our ranks to S-Class Criminals as well as change our status in our allying Countries, so if the Academy checks, it's plausible proof…"

"…But wouldn't they suspect that?" Ino asked as her brow rose.

Sakura shook her head, "No…Their base and their cover is so secret, even more so than the Five Great Shinobi Countries, that no information ever leaks out…None at all. The Akatsuki Organization is so confident…and cocky…that it probably doesn't expect a thing…"

"So where should we start?" Ino asked as she leaned over to the table and removed a small map from under a pile of crème-colored folders.

"This Organization has planted root four different Academies…One in Earth Country, one in Lightning Country, one in Sea Country, and one in Snow Country…As you know, Snow Country had just recently become Fire Country's ally about three years ago, when Team Seven and I helped to overthrow their daimyo and put Kazahana Koyuki into leadership…" Sakura informed as she looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Yeah, I remember…"

"Well, the Academy for Akatsuki had only started a little bit before that when Dotou had been in control and allowed the Organization into his Country…However, even after Dotou was overthrown, they remained in the Country, but hidden…Koyuki has been sending searches for the school and the results were that they either did not find the Base at all, or they did and were immediately killed…But those were just the men…Women were taken…Rumors say to train in the Academy itself…"

"_Women_ only?" Ino asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Only women's names had been stated in the _'Missing Ninja'_ Category…Remember Akatsuki seems to have taken a liking to the certain gender…"

"…So they just join…Wouldn't they try to get out…?" Ino asked, slightly perturbed, "Would they fall so easily to aid the enemy for their lives?"

Again, Sakura shrugged, "…That's the mystery…"

"…But…Wait a minute…That still doesn't answer my question about where we should start all our investigations…" Ino remarked as she looked at her friend.

Sakura bit her lip before looking at her Mission Scroll on her lap, contemplating, "We know there are four different Academy Bases, but we only have two kunoichi for the job, and it isn't wise to get separated…I say we should start in Earth Country…It's closer to Fire Country and the sooner we get there, the faster we can begin the Mission…"

"When exactly did all this happen? I mean, when did our Village actually _start _getting involved?" Ino asked, her mind whirring with information as she looked through the different papers scattered on her lap.

"Possibly nine months ago," Sakura answered as she traced the rim of her mug, "Hitomi had been based in the Sea Country, which is perhaps where the main and first Academy of Kunoichi is…Because of this _'Top Secret Information'_, word was taken slowly and carefully to each of Snow's allying Countries. When we finally got word, Tsunade-shishou acted and started planning a course of action immediately…"

"So let me get this straight," Ino stated as she crossed her arms and stared intently at the table at her left, "You and I are Kunoichi of The Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country, coming to aid in the Snow Country as well as stop this growing threat of the Akatsuki Organization and their Academies…"

The blonde looked at her friend, asking if she was correct so far to which Sakura nodded in answer.

Sighing, Ino continued, "Akatsuki…Has already been rumored, from our sources like Hitomi, that they plan to attack the Five Great Shinobi Countries within the span of 5-10 years…So, as very well-known Kunoichi of Fire Country, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura have been branded as S-Class Criminals searching for power, this news spreading everywhere just so it can give the Academy proof that we are not spies, _when we actually are_, so that we can become admitted into the Academy…Right?"

Sakura nodded again as she took a look at her scrolls, "As S-Class Criminals, we are only _using_ Akatsuki to search for and gain power, since Konohagakure no Sato couldn't '_give_' that to us. At the same time, we are _oblivious_ to anything else…We don't want to be suspicious by knowing too much…We only heard about the Academy through _rumors_…"

"…Okay…" Ino sighed before going on, "So, once we are in the Academy, we are to act under their rules, no matter how long it takes…In these reports, which I assume Hitomi had provided, the more you move up in Ranks in the Academy, the more likely we will be traveling, training, and visiting the other three schools of Lightning, Sea, and Snow…As we move up in Ranks, we are to gain trusts and acquire a steady and hopefully an important position while finding out as much information and weaknesses as we can…Now, Akatsuki are tough shinobi, as we have heard in rumors and reports and experience, so we need to be wary and cautious about what torture methods there are as well as techniques they may use to control us, if possible…We cannot slip to temptations…

"If a war does break out while we are still attending the Academy, we need to use our positions to attack from the inside…If there is no war in the first 5 years we are there we will slowly kill them from the inside, assassinations and what not, in a way where we would not become suspicious…So, we need to gain trust in any way possible so we wouldn't be suspected… With every six months, we need to discreetly send reports back to Konoha to show our progress…If we are caught or fail, we take them down with us…Or if we escape, we immediately send word to Konoha and Snow Country…Did I get the gist of it Sakura…?"

"I'm pretty sure…" Sakura stated as she placed her coffee cup down and retrieved a folder to flip through, "It's our _Strategy_ so far, but at the same time, we don't even know what Akatsuki will do once we step through their territory…They may be recruiting, but because of our connection to the Leaf, we could be killed on the spot or brought in for torture and interrogation…"

"But Hokage-sama said we were the best for the job," Ino protested, "If that could happen, we could easily be going to our deaths! Why would she send us then?"

Sakura frowned, a hardness coming over her features, "Tsunade-shishou is sending us because our age, gender, and abilities fit those who _have_ been captured by the Akatsuki…If there is any chance, the Organization will actually want to profit with us having joined them…Besides, they wouldn't let your Mind-Controlling go to waste Ino…And they would possibly want to use me as the Hokage's apprentice to extract important information…"

"And Hokage-sama is really willing to risk that?" Ino asked as she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well who would you rather send?" Sakura inquired as she raised a single brow, "Someone with no experience…Or kunoichi like us, who at least stand a chance and have some experience to be able to make it out alive…?"

"Do we stand a chance, Sakura?" Ino replied softly, "Can we really make it out of this one alive?"

The medic sighed as she shook her head, "I don't know Ino…But as you said before: If Tsunade-shishou says we're the best for this job we will have to do our best to complete it all cost…Especially since we could be the _only_ chance to save our home…"

Ino remained quiet, her stormy stare remaining on the pink-haired Medical Jounin, as if searching for more answers, searching for any more emotions that the young woman could be hiding from her hard-edged expression. Sakura only crossed her arms and stared back.

"Besides Ino…" Sakura continued, her gaze unwavering, "We've been trained well…We shouldn't doubt ourselves…I don't think the Akatsuki will kill us…Actually, I'm pretty sure they won't…"

"What makes you so sure?" Ino asked skeptically.

Sakura licked her lips to moisten them before responding, "The Akatsuki _need_ us…In the reports they say they _capture_ female kunoichi to join their cause…If we join willingly, as kunoichi who wouldn't put up a fight and would follow obediently, they _would_ take the chance in keeping us…" Sakura then looked at her Mission Scroll, "And we _need_ to play along obediently, because if we don't, we'll probably find out just what Tetsuya Hitomi meant when she said that the Akatsuki _'control'_ their shinobi like puppets, and we can't afford to be one of them…We need to be in our right minds…"

"And if they don't take us in?" Ino questioned with curiosity, "What if they do try to kill us?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at her coffee mug, her hands gripping the ceramic tightly, "They won't…They know our power…And they know I've already killed one of their core members…Sasori…But if they do…" The mug in her hands cracked slightly and a trickle of liquid poured onto her hands, causing Ino to widen her eyes with worry, "If they do attack us…We'll threaten them to make them see our way…Or we'll just fight and take their whole Academy down with us…"

Ino frowned, her eyes still centered on her best friend's clenched hands, "Sakura…?"

The blonde kunoichi warily watched Sakura and her change in moods. And who could blame her? The Medical Kunoichi never did like the Akatsuki Organization; reasons being they already brought the Hidden Leaf so much trouble. They killed without purpose, one of their Core Members of Akatsuki was the reason why a former comrade of Sakura's left, and on many occasions, the Akatsuki were almost successful in capturing and killing Sakura's teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, to extract the Nine-Tailed Beast, Kyuubi, from his body.

Haruno Sakura had many reasons to loathe the Organization and Ino wasn't surprised that the pink-haired Jounin was ready to put her life on the line to take them all down.

Emerald eyes flickered up to Ino's and the Mind-Controller remained still, "We need to act like S-Class Criminals Ino…We need to be believable…Cold, ruthless, greedy, arrogant, and without mercy…It's the only way we can survive in that place…"

"…Sakura…"

Sakura smiled grimly as she looked down at the cracked ceramic cup, the warm substance continuing to dribble down her hands, "It's the only way…To complete this Mission…"

Ino watched as Sakura's emerald eyes flickered to the table where all the different information parchments were scattered. It worried the blonde to see her best friend look so cold. The only time Ino had seen Sakura in such a state was after she and Neji had brought a severely injured and unconscious Naruto home after a dangerous encounter with the Akatsuki Organization. The medic kunoichi never had relayed to her what had happened to Naruto, but the way her eyes had burned fiercely at her incessant questioning had the blonde immediately back-off.

The sound of movement brought Ino out of her silent reverie, her blue-grey eyes panning off to the woman sitting across from her, who was now glancing at her broken mug calmly, before she stood up and made her way to the kitchen, careful not to let her drink drip on the floor. However, she did stop for a brief moment to address her roommate softly.

"…I think that's enough strategizing for the night Ino…I'm pretty sure we can work with the plan we now have…" Sakura didn't look at her as she spoke and started to move towards the kitchen once more, Ino absentmindedly nodding her head in agreement, "We should get some rest…Good-night…"

And Ino watched as Sakura went into the Kitchen, placed her cup in the sink, not bothering to wash it, and disappeared into her room for the remainder of the night. Then she looked at the piles of papers on the table and released a mournful sigh, wondering if Sakura taking on this Mission was such a good idea.

"…Good-night…"

* * *

_March 10, Year of the Tiger_

_7:32 AM_

Haruno Sakura was never really fond of training; especially training that was crammed together for Missions that were time-constricting. Take her current S-Class Mission for example: She and her teammate had until March 11th to train which gave all of March 10th to fill up on preparation for said Mission, possibly going from four or five in the morning to, if they were lucky, twelve midnight. And what better way to prepare for this particular type of Mission than with Sakura's two most disliked training methods ever.

Sex Appeal and Torture.

Well, lucky for Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, the two kunoichi were already well off in the Sex Appeal Category, having already done Missions beforehand that trained them diligently in those arts. It also helped that both Sakura and Ino were casual flirts themselves in real life, the previous day with Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, and Kiba were proof enough, so it wasn't all that hard to make it even more appealing and serious for them on Missions. It was almost a given that Kunoichi learn the art as well, since it was a very useful technique for information gathering, especially when dealing with men and alcohol.

Already Sakura and Ino had done two hours of training on their Sex Appeal with Yuuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko. Well, the whole experience had been entertaining for the two 17 year old girls as they took in the different opinions and ways of their trainers. Kurenai was more of a discreet flirt, one who was careful with how she treated the men she tried to seduce and gather the information from. Anko, however, was more of a rough interrogator, feeling that men loved to see a woman tough and were turned on by that fact. With raised brows, Ino and Sakura had watched the two women argue and disagree about their different methods, before they decided to do it their own way.

Kurenai and Anko watched with wide eyes as Ino went first, set up in a room where Chuunin Ninja had volunteered to help, knowing information Sakura and Ino had to retrieve. It was a test, albeit harder since the men knew what was coming, but if Ino and Sakura could make _them_ break and share their information, drunken men that didn't know what was happening would be all too easy.

So Ino had gone first. Using her charm and good looks, she swayed the men by moving her body sensuously, her exterior confident as she grinned seductively before sweet-talking her way with one of the Chuunin. Since the test took place in a Bar, she ordered some drinks, getting them intoxicating enough to stay conscious yet loosened. Then, she led said man into an upper room, where she teased him in a girlish manner, although her eyes held underlying disgust with what kunoichi had to do to get their facts. But the Chuunin was still stubborn and refused to answer her questions, trying to egg her on into some physical contact, which only caused Ino to get angry and pull a kunai on his neck, threatening his life if she didn't get what she wanted.

Her plan worked and Yamanaka Ino strolled out of the room, a grin on her face as she left an unconscious Chuunin on the bed of the room. Sakura only shook her head with a chuckle at her best friend's violent methods, reminding the medic that her way was almost like Anko's. But, there was an easier way Ino could have gotten the information. She could have just used her newest Forbidden Jutsu, which Ino had created herself, and went into the person's mind to take all the information without his knowing. Although, it did drain a lot of her chakra, it wasn't exactly perfected. Ino was using her Jutsu to the best she could, creating her own Jutsus derived from her and her family's Mind Controlling, especially since she had gone under the tutelage of Morino Ibiki, the Interrogation Specialist. Ino made a fine interrogator, particularly with her abilities and the young woman prided in that.

Then, it was Haruno Sakura's turn to test her Art of Sexual Appeal. And what better way she believed, as she scanned the Bar with glowing green eyes, than to test her abilities with the biggest of Jounin Flirts. Shiranui Genma. So, with a flourish, the Medical Kunoichi made her way to the Exam Proctor, a smirk on her features as the man watched her movements, particularly her hips, biting down on the senbon needle he had in his mouth. Sakura took a seat beside him, making sure her body language was inviting as she moved in a way that showed off her curves, which had developed quite nicely in the passed two years. Genma only smirked as he watched her, the two going into small talk as they ordered a couple of drinks. Thanks to her Medical Abilities, Sakura was quite tolerable of the substance, and was able to flush it out of her system with a flick of her wrist before she became too inebriated. Genma, however, was loosening up quite nicely.

It wasn't long before Sakura was teasing him with her lips as she and Genma sat on a lone bed in a dark room, her green eyes piercing as she tried to extract information from his form. Unfortunately for her, Genma was a skilled Jounin and wasn't allowing anything to slip, although he was enjoying her presence and groped her a few times, much to Sakura's chagrin. But it was his job at the moment and men she would probably encounter in Akatsuki would most likely be a lot worse.

So, seeing as she wasn't going anywhere with him and refraining from doing what Ino had done by breaking his groping fingers with her super strength, Sakura discreetly made a few hand signals, thankful that the room was dark. And when Genma looked into her eyes, it was his downfall, getting trapped into her Genjutsu, which she had quite a Mastery of, and torturing his mind senseless until he told her all she needed to know. Normally, Sakura would then kill the man through the mind leaving it clean and her unsuspected of the deed when she had Missions similar to this, but Genma was only doing this for training and she only put him into a deep and harmless sleep, her mind whirring with new data as she smiled and exited the room. Ino wasn't the only one with interrogation methods up her sleeve.

After two Mission Successes and smirks from both Kurenai and Anko for a job well-done, Ino and Sakura were ushered off to their next Training Session.

The tables had been turned.

Much to the two Kunoichi's dismay, they were met by Ino's personal Sensei, Morino Ibiki, the Interrogation Specialist, and the man who would be testing their strengths under the pressure of torture in mind and body. But, who could expect less? Both Ino and Sakura held vital information and it was imperative that they let nothing slip to the Akatsuki, no matter what the cost. A Genjutsu would probably also be used on them to make them forget certain information so it most definitely wouldn't come forth from their mouths.

How Haruno Sakura _hated_ Interrogation Training…

"Again!" A deep masculine voice stated as he crossed his arms, dark eyes staring at the two bruised kunoichi tied up to wooden chairs; there seemed to be no mercy in his eyes.

Both Sakura and Ino were beaten pretty badly, blood pouring from various cuts; kunai, shuriken, and senbon covered in blood were littering the table not three feet from them. A single light illuminated on their forms, making clear Ino's disheveled ponytail; the bruise over Sakura's left eye; the various gashes on their arms and legs; and the awkward bend of some of their fingers. However, despite the pants of pain emitting from their mouths and the slight wince of their throbbing wounds, grey-blue and emerald eyes glared defiantly at Ibiki, not a word of betrayal to the Leaf Village, leaving their cut lips. Ibiki smiled at this.

"I admire both your spunk…" Ibiki stated as he walked towards them, the black cloak he wore, shuffling at his feet, "Already you've put up with this torture for two hours…Let's see if you can last another two…"

Both Sakura's and Ino's lips tightened, as if preparing to scream yet not giving them the pleasure of opening their mouths to do it. Two Jounin in the shadows emerged, kunai in hand as they approached the two women, both pairs of eyes glaring defiantly, ready for the pain.

Two Hours? Piece of Cake…

The Sound of cracking bones and muffled curses echoed in the room as Morino Ibiki watched with silent admiration. Two kunoichi at such a young age and taking the torture; they even lasted longer than even some of the best Jounin. And he knew what their upcoming S-Ranked Mission was and watching the two now, as the Jounin broke their fingers and slashed their abdomens, Ibiki couldn't have chosen two candidates better than them. They had willpower. They would see the Mission through.

Already he was amazed at their Torture Tolerance. Morino Ibiki was an Interrogation Specialist, but more with the mind. The first thing he had tried was Interrogation with a Genjutsu. Since Yamanaka Ino was his student, he had already trained her to withstand such torture, blocking off her mind with the help of her Forbidden Jutsu. Yet with Haruno Sakura, he had penetrated, yet couldn't get any information from her. She was able to close off her mind and not ten seconds later, she had somehow thrown him out. When he had questioned her about it, Ino had explained the same had happened when she had used her Mind Controlling on her in the Chuunin Exams. Sakura only shrugged her shoulders. But, Ibiki had been satisfied that the two's minds were safe from Interrogation and that it was best to test them on physical pain. They were doing well so far.

"Now…Tell us what the information Shiranui Genma gave you was…" One of the Jounin questioned Sakura as he slid his kunai down her arm, causing her to mutter a curse before biting her lower lip, "Tell us what he told you and the pain will go away…"

Sakura managed to chuckle lowly before she looked straight into the Jounin's eyes, "You want to know what he told me? You hear that Ino? They…they want to know…what Genma told me…I don't…I don't see how that…matters…"

Ino seemed to smirk as well through the ache of her broken fingers, "Tell them and stop all this splendid pain? That ruins all the fun…"

The Jounin frowned at this and Ibiki raised a brow.

"You'll have to try…harder than that…" Sakura whispered with strain as she looked directly in the Jounin's eyes, flinching slightly as she heard another disgusting crack and quiet moan come from Ino.

For the next twenty minutes, more yelps of pain and drops of blood were spilt from their mouths and newly acquired wounds. Sweat poured down the sides of the two women's faces as they controlled their labored breathing, eyes clenched shut as they readied themselves for the next onslaught of pain. Morino Ibiki continued to watch them from the far side of the room, a contemplative look gracing his hard and scarred features, fingers flexing unconsciously as he watched the two kunoichi endure the pain. They were continuing to do well.

However, Sakura gave a loud pain-filled groan as one of the Jounin decided to give her a full-on punch in the gut, "Uhg…Fine…Fine, I'll tell you…"

Morino Ibiki was disappointed as he watched the pink-haired woman pant with exhaustion as she looked at the floor, her expression unseen as her shoulders shook. He actually expected them to hold out at least a little longer…

"…Genma told me…" Sakura started as she breathed in laboriously, her ribs shifting uncomfortably, since the last punch broke a few of them, "…He told me…"

The Jounin leaned in a little closer to hear her words, Ibiki walking to the far end of the room, ready to turn on the lights once she confessed. When she did, they would have to endure a bit more training to rise up their torture stamina.

"…He told me I had a great body…"

Ibiki stopped in his tracks as the two Jounin smirked slightly at the answer and the fight the two women were putting up with. It was admirable indeed. Sakura's head rose as she met their eyes, grinning tiredly before she shifted in her seat to get more comfortable. Ino smiled as she chuckled despite herself, some blood trickling down the corner of her mouth.

"The Pervert…" Ino whispered, causing a pained chuckle to escape Sakura as well.

Morino Ibiki couldn't help but smirk too as he removed his hand from the light switch, his eyes wandering to the two Jounin as they went to retrieve more weapons from the table.

Yes, the Interrogator Specialist couldn't have picked two better Kunoichi for this important job, even if he tried.

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. These were going to be names to remember…

* * *

_March 10, Year of the Tiger_

_12:48 PM_

Uzumaki Naruto walked alongside his Team Seven comrade, Sai, towards the Conference Room they had been assigned to appear at, uneasiness filling his entire being. Both he and Sai didn't know what was going on and Naruto was confused that he had been taken off his A-Rank Mission to go there. However, Tsunade-baa-chan had made it clear that it was extremely important. Taking a side glance at Sai, he found the boy to be frowning, dark eyes staring ahead as the doors to the Conference Room opened.

Imagine Naruto's surprise when he found the Rookie 9 and Team Gai gathered around in the mediocre sized room, conversing with each other with rather perplexed expressions as well. Some heads turned in Naruto's and Sai's directions, nodding their heads in silent acknowledgement to which the two shinobi returned the gesture politely.

"Naruto-kun," A soft voice called out in greeting, "Sai-san."

Electric blue eyes looked over the crowd to find the source of the voice, a grin forming on his lips as he spotted Hyuuga Hinata at a far corner of the room, gathered with Kiba, Tenten, Lee, and Neji. Naruto moved to join the group, Sai following him wordlessly.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto greeted with his usual toothy beam, "Hi Hinata-chan."

"Hello," Hinata stated as she smiled warmly.

"So what's going on?" Naruto asked openly, looking around the room at the other occupants, "I was taken off an A-Rank Mission to come here."

"You're not the only one Naruto," Tenten responded as she looked at the front of the room, where an empty podium stood.

"It seems like a special mission," Lee affirmed as he crossed his arms, bushy brows knit together in thought, "All of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai seemed to have been called for this Meeting…"

"I don't see Ugly," Sai pointed out as he looked around the room.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he too looked around, not at all seeing the tell-tale pink of his female teammate's hair, "I wonder where she is? Well, she did tell us she had an upcoming Mission…"

"But if ours were cancelled, perhaps hers was too…" Tenten reasoned as she removed a shuriken and started to play around with it.

"Ino-chan isn't here either…" Hinata added as her pearly eyes scanned the room, "Maybe they're late…"

Conversation came to a close as a side door at the front of the room opened, two figures slowly emerging. One was Shizune, one of the Head Medics in Konoha Hospital and personal assistant to the Godaime Hokage. The other figure was the Godaime Hokage herself, narrowed hazel eyes scanning the room of its occupants as she walked towards the podium. Everyone took a seat at the long table in the middle of the room, ready and waiting for the meeting to begin. Naruto took a seat at the middle of the table, Hinata at his left, Sai at his right, and Team Gai across from them. Naruto then turned his cerulean eyes back to Tsunade, who was whispering in Shizune's ear and handed her a small box. Shizune nodded, took the box, and stepped away from the podium. The Hokage's eyes panned over to the Jounin sitting at the table, her expression calculating.

"It seems everyone is here…" Tsunade began, "So we will start this meeting immediately…"

Naruto frowned, knowing for a fact that Sakura wasn't there. Was she not assigned to this mission? Glancing to his right, Naruto found both Shikamaru and Chouji to be slightly confused, since their teammate, Yamanaka Ino, wasn't present either. Were both Sakura and Ino not involved?

"I know some of you may be wondering why you have been called here or taken off your already assigned missions…" Tsunade continued, "But it is for an important reason…An important mission that could possibly be classified higher than S-Ranked…"

At this statement, everyone seemed to sit up a little in their chairs, intrigued. A Mission that could possibly be higher than S-Ranked? Naruto's fists clenched with anticipation. He wouldn't dare want to miss out on this.

Tsunade sighed as she tiredly removed a scroll from her belt, while Shizune moved around the table, putting identical scrolls in front of the ten shinobi. No one made a move to pick it up and read it. The Hokage opened up her own scroll however, and moved her light brown eyes across the parchment, her expression thoughtful before she lowered the item and stared at the occupants in the room once more. Shizune had finished distributing the scrolls and had quietly taken a stand to the right and behind the blonde-haired woman.

"Recently," Tsunade started as she leaned her arms onto the podium while minding the scroll laid out atop it, "Our Fire Country Alliance has received word from Kazahana Koyuki, Leader of Snow Country, who gave us information about the infamous Organization called Akatsuki…"

Everyone in the room tensed slightly at the mention of the Akatsuki, all knowing about the dangerous Organization from rumors or having come across them during a Mission. Every Ninja in the area knew that Organization's name and the things they did: Merciless Killing, Rampages through Villages, their desire to 'Rule the World'. Naruto's fists clenched as he glared deep blue eyes at the closed scroll before him, his mind recalling times when he would encounter their members, because they wanted to remove the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi, which resided in his body. Already, they had removed Gaara's tailed-beast, Subaku, and it had almost cost the Kazekage his life. The same possibly would be said for Naruto if it happened to him…

Looking around the table briefly, Naruto also noticed that almost everyone called to the meeting had somehow encountered a member of the Akatsuki. His generation of fellow Ninja probably knew more about the Organization's Members better than anyone.

He wondered why Sakura wasn't there, however. She did manage to kill one of the members…Sasori…

"We have found out through the Snow Country that the Akatsuki's numbers have grown in number, and rather quickly after such a short amount of time…" Tsunade continued seriously, cutting through Naruto's cluttered thoughts, "…We have reason to believe that if their progress continues, the Akatsuki will have the numbers and the strength to wage war on the Five Great Shinobi Countries…"

The statement caused several pairs of eyes to widen. Naruto too was surprised. How could the Akatsuki have gained so many Ninja? And war? Anyone could admit that war with the Organization of Akatsuki Members would be difficult; their group was made up of the best kind of Ninja.

"How is it possible they gained such strength and numbers?" Rock Lee asked as he gazed intently at the Hokage with wide, contemplative eyes, "I had assumed that Akatsuki were made up of a few select members…"

"We had thought so too," Tsunade sighed as her gaze fell back on the scroll in front of her, "In fact, we thought the Akatsuki Organization were made up of ten members not including the Leader…However, Orochimaru left, Kakuzu was killed by Kakashi, Hidan was finished by Shikamaru, and Sakura disposed of Sasori…Which only leaves about six Members left and the Leader…What we didn't know though, is that they are the _Core Members_ of Akatsuki…The most powerful of the Akatsuki…Almost like Generals of the army I should say…"

"So you mean there are more Members in this Organization than we thought…" Neji supplied with narrowed eyes, "How much more?"

Tsunade shook her head, eyes closed, "We do not know an exact number…Although I am estimating about 5,000 Ninja…Give or take a few thousand…And I am assuming that their abilities are not to be taken lightly as well, this is Akatsuki we're talking about…"

"_5,000 Ninja_…?" Tenten whispered with disbelief, "How is that possible? And so quickly too…They must be from other Countries…Missing Ninja…?"

"Yes, most of them are Missing Ninja from other Countries…Recruited by the Akatsuki Organization to join one of their four Academies…" Tsunade supplied as she frowned, her hazel eyes hardening with thought.

"_Academies_?" Hinata echoed with question as she focused opalescent orbs in the Hokage's direction, a confused frown marring her features, "The Akatsuki have Academies?"

Tsunade nodded as she placed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, her eyes narrowing onto the scroll in front of her, "Yes…Kazahana Koyuki had sent word to us that an Akatsuki Academy had been found in her Country by one of her Ninja, Tetsuya Hitomi, who had been captured and forced to become a part of the Akatsuki Army…Before Tetsuya-san was killed however, she was able to send word back to Snow stating what Akatsuki's main purpose was and that they also carry three more Academies to train their Armies in: Earth Country, Lightning Country, and Sea Country…"

"How could we not know of this before?" Tenten inquired as she gripped the kunai in her right hand tightly, "When did they start building these Academies exactly?"

"The Akatsuki Academies were possibly established in the Four Countries perhaps 8-10 years ago, when Kazahana Koyuki's corrupt Uncle, Dotou, had been in control of Snow Country; which is probably why Kazahana-san never knew of their existence in her Territory until now…" Tsunade answered as she leaned up from the podium and walked around it to become entirely visible to the group, "It was only until she started getting mysterious disappearances from her Ninja Squads and Tetsuya-san's report from one of her Wolf Summons that she started to send investigations to find the Academy in her Country…However, it seemed that whenever one of her Squads got close enough, they were killed or captured…Or specifically, the men were killed and the women were captured…"

"Men killed and women captured?" Lee asked with wide eyes, "Why would that be?"

Tsunade shook her head with closed eyes, "We don't know exactly, only men's bodies were found dumped somewhere in the Snow Country Rivers…Apparently, they need the women for their own means…_Some_ men have been captured too, but not as many as women…Rumors say the captured are forced to join the Akatsuki Army itself…"

A troubled sigh escaped the Godaime Hokage's lips, hazel eyes opening as she gazed around the room, Naruto slightly disturbed to see her actual age almost reflecting through those windows of the soul. He had to admit that she looked tired, weary, and almost concerned, a deeply troubled unease that had the young male's stomach clenching with anxiety.

Something wasn't right and he had a feeling he was about to find out exactly what.

"We were lucky we were able to receive word from Tetsuya Hitomi from the Academy, because if we hadn't, we wouldn't even be acting upon this threat," The older woman explained as she ran a hand through her hair, moving towards the table full of Shinobi and taking a seat in the front empty chair, "Our Allies have already been sent word of this threat and we, Konoha, will be the main Village to investigate alongside Kazahana-san and the Snow Country…We have a plan formulated already…And we're hoping that it will work…"

Naruto watched as Tsunade tented her fingers together, light brown eyes scanning the table in a calculating manner, although that deep, underlying worry was still there; so Naruto grinned, trying to lighten the mood, "So what do you want us to do Tsuande-baa-chan?"

The Hokage's calculating gaze snapped over to Naruto, her eyes narrowing as she scowled for being called 'Baa-chan' in front of a group full of Jounin. However, being that it was Naruto, and that she did have a soft spot for him, she rolled her eyes instead and calmly folded her arms over the tabletop, a deep exhale leaving her nostrils.

It was time for the moment of truth, to tell the fellow Rookie 9 and Team Gai group that two of their own would be leaving for this S-Class Mission, and would probably not come back alive.

Another deep breath, in and out, Naruto's grin still in place and Tsunade glaring hard at the closed scroll in front of him, "…All of you here…Are not the Main Ninjas for this Mission…"

Several brows raised and confused expressions emerged, Naruto's grin disappearing as he tilted his head to the side, electric blue eyes filled with puzzlement. Although for some, such as Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai, frowns and furrowed brows creased their hardened features.

Something definitely wasn't right…

"Then why did you call us here Hokage-sama?" Hinata inquired politely, pearly eyes gazing at the older woman with worry and perplexity.

"I called you all here today because I wanted to prepare you for this Mission," Tsunade answered firmly as she glanced at everyone meaningfully throughout the room, "You all are the _Backup Ninja_ for this Mission…I am assuming in 2-5 years time, your services will be of use to carry out the actual destruction of the Akatsuki…Today, I wanted to prepare you with this information so when the time comes for the definite strike on the Organization, you will all be ready…Which is why tonight you will read through your scrolls and put to memory all the information given so it will be put to future use…Even if this may be 2-5 years early, knowing the Mission now and the Mission you will be '_Backing Up'_ will be extremely vital to the present and the future of how you will handle _certain_ situations…"

"_Certain_ Situations?" Tenten asked as she looked down at her rolled up scroll with contemplation, "2-5 _years_? Hokage-sama, why exactly are we waiting so long to attack? And what are we _'Backing Up'_?"

Tsunade watched as several heads nodded with agreement, asking the same questions the Weapons Mistress had. Naruto was scratching his head full of golden locks while staring at his scroll and most of the shinobi were looking as bemused as ever, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Like I said," Tsunade started as she placed her hands, palms flat, on the table top, "This is the Akatsuki we are dealing with and they are not to be taken lightly…It took us almost a decade to find out that they were building an Army and were planting Academies in the Regions, which means we need to handle things cautiously, since we still don't know too much…If we're lucky, the Organization might not know what _we know_ yet, so since Tetsuya-san said that they may plan their attack on the Five Great Shinobi Countries in the next 3-5 years we need to use that time to find out their Weaknesses, Strategies, Important People, _anything_ that will give _us_ the upper hand…"

"And how do you suppose we do that, since we don't know much about this new…_development_…?" Shikamaru questioned as he leaned his elbow on the table, his posture lazy but his eyes, sharp.

Tsunade smirked, "…For the next 3-5 years we will be sending in two Shinobi to pose as Missing Ninja and take a position in the Army…_They_ are the _key_ to our success in this war and I trust that they will see the Mission through," The frown returned on her features, serious and calm, "We have instructed them to pose as S-Class Criminals and take residence there, reporting to us every 6 months of their progress as well as any information that they find…Hopefully, they will climb in the Ranks and become trusted enough to gain a powerful position…Perhaps even close enough to kill the Leader…Or at least destroy the Akatsuki and its Academies from the inside and, with any luck, without the Organization knowing that it is them…"

"That's _suicide_," Kiba whispered, mostly to himself as he scratched the back of his neck, frown in place, "If they're found out, there's no way for them to escape and if the war starts when they're there…They would have to fight _with them_…They would…"

"They would do their best to destroy the Akatsuki from the inside," Tsunade finished firmly before folding her hands back together, "Just to save us from going too deep into the war…These two Shinobi are the only ones believable enough to join this Organization and with their abilities they can and _will_ follow through with what we have asked of them…They know the dangers that they will be facing, they know they may not come out of this alive, but they also know that_ without them_ our Country will fall…This is the life of a Shinobi and they have accepted it fully…"

A tensed silence surrounded the room, everyone intensely thinking over this new information. Naruto, whose frown had returned, was staring down at his reflection through the polished table top, brows furrowed as he clenched his fists. He silently admitted that these two Shinobi who were volunteering their lives for their Village and Country was quite admirable. He wondered who they were and if he could meet them, and he also questioned himself on what he could do as this _'Backup Ninja'_ to be able to help them.

Tsunade, who was now leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed, became alert as she heard a shuffling behind her, immediately noticing that it was the robes of Shizune's outfit. Because of the silence of the room and her close proximity to her assistant, the Hokage couldn't help but overhear the soft whispers as Shizune talked into her radio.

"Ibiki-san…Are they on their way over? Yes, the Meeting has already started…Prepare Healing…? Five Hours!" Shizune sighed, "Of course then…Bring them right away and make sure they aren't bleeding…They've healed some themselves? Don't let them overuse their chakra, they _are_ leaving tomorrow…So they passed the test? Do you think they are ready for this? Good, yes I agree…Alright then…I'll meet them in front of the Conference Room…Thank you Ibiki-san…Alright, I'll tell her…Goodbye…"

Tsunade cracked open a single eye as Shizune quietly moved along the wall of the Conference Room, her assistant casting towards her a meaningful glance to which Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. Then Shizune disappeared behind the wooden door, not a single sound having been heard from her departure. Although, when Tsunade glance back at the Jounin around the table, Neji's, Lee's, Kiba's, Sai's, and Naruto's gazes were fixed on the exit Shizune had just left through. She cleared her throat to gain their attention, and was immediately given it.

"This plan isn't _full-proof_ I admit," Tsunade started as she smoothed out the wrinkles on her shirt, "But it's all we've got in such a short amount of time. This Mission is more so Infiltration to obtain Information and only Assassination if it doesn't put our two Main Shinobi at risk…We just need enough information to be able to fight off this Akatsuki threat and our two Shinobi may be the ultimatum for their success as well."

"Sabotage…" Shikamaru muttered, to which Tsunade nodded.

"Now…To make out two Shinobi believable," The Godaime continued, "We have changed their records to S-Class Criminals of the Hidden Leaf Village…They will retain their identities but they will be traitors in _our_ eyes…They are pretty well-known, so if they go to Akatsuki looking to join their cause, it shouldn't be a problem for them to get in…And I'm sure their _persuasion skills_ will come in handy if they need to use it…So, if _ever_ you encounter them, on a Mission, in the road, at a restaurant, you need to act like they're your enemies, no matter how much you care about them or don't want to fight them…Their reputation as Akatsuki Members will be at stake so if it means you have to battle them, you _cannot_ hold back, you _need_ to fight like your fighting to the _death_ and I am sure you'll find some way to make one or the other retreat so death won't be an option…Understood…?"

Several head nods were answer to her although Naruto was frowning considerably as he rubbed at his chin. He didn't like the idea of fighting a fellow Leaf Village Ninja. But since it was their job to be the _enemy_, there was nothing he could do…

"Hokage-sama?"

The blonde woman turned her head slightly to find Hyuuga Neji staring at her intently, lavender eyes narrowed and lips in a straight, firm line. She nodded her head for him to continue.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san?"

"I am curious," Neji responded as he narrowed his eyes even further with thought, "But Hokage-sama, you speak as if we know these two Shinobi…And how will we know if we are fighting them if we know not their identities…? Who are the two Main Shinobi?"

Tsunade's shoulders tensed slightly, her fists tightening causing her knuckles to go white and her expression hardening, which did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room, their features also showing her that they wondered who they would be aiding in the Mission. At that moment, the door in the back quietly opened and Tsunade could see Shizune poke her head through, her expression calm, waiting the time when she would give the order.

"Yeah," Naruto spoke up, oblivious to Shizune's appearance, "I want to meet them Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Tsunade could only close her eyes and bow her head, biting her lower lips as she tried to regain her bearings. Despite the strength she showed on a regular basis, she still couldn't grasp the fact that she was sending two kunoichi into a dangerous battle field and that today, she would be revealing to all of their friends their intentions, their departure, their Mission, and their last possible encounter. Haruno Sakura was her prized pupil as well and she knew Yamanaka Ino enough through the pink-headed medial ninja. Of course Tsunade would feel the pain too.

It was almost like sending her daughter and her daughter's best friend out to their imminent deaths…

Tsunade's chin lifted high, her eyes opening as she gave a solemn, sad smile, her gaze flickering briefly to the window where the sun shined brightly to the afternoon day, before panning over the ten Jounin sitting around her. Again, they all remained silent with questioning and perplexed expressions, eagerness and anxiety filling their forms. With a brief look and nod at Shizune, her assistant disappeared behind the door.

"Rookie 9…Team Gai…" Tsunade began as she took a stand from her seat, "…It is my honor to introduce to you the two Main Shinobi of S-Ranked Mission: Akatsuki Academy…"

The wooden doors in the back of the room opened, causing all heads to turn in the direction, several eyes widening with pure surprise, shock, and horror. Gasps were heard from the two female that were sitting at the table, one clenching her kunai tightly enough to draw blood, the other placing a shaking hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Sai were stunned and speechless, their usually hardened forms now with widened eyes and deep frowns, their hands clenching tightly, as if ready to slam it down upon the table, hard enough to crack it in two. Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and Akimichi Chouji had their mouths agape…And Uzumaki Naruto…

Uzumaki Naruto could feel the fear and despair coiling at the pit of his stomach, ready to spring and destroy everything inside him.

His heart never hurt so much…

Because through the wooden double doors, behind Shizune, walked two beaten kunoichi, blood covering their forms, and bruises and cuts littering their perfect skin. Their tresses of cherry and gold were disheveled and dirty, their arms and fingers were twisted this way and that and their walking was filled with limps and constant minor flinches from their pain. However, their chins were held up high as they walked towards the podium where Tsunade had taken her stand and their emerald and grey-blue eyes were filled with determination and pride.

"…Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino…"

The wooden doors were closed, Shizune pulled out two chairs at the front for the torture-induced girls to sit on, Tsunade rolled up the scroll she had on the podium, and the room was plunged into an utterly suffocating silence.

* * *

_March 10, Year of the Tiger_

_1:34 PM_

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were silent as they stiffly sat in the wooden chairs Shizune had kindly pulled out for them. Their shoulders were tensed and their minds were whirring with so many thoughts, wondering what exactly could be going on through their various friends' brains. As they sat taut, they couldn't help but feel the blood from their wounds trickling over their skin, the uncomfortable way their broken bones shifted, the disheveled appearance they probably presented, and the purples and blues just aching to be healed. However, what pained them the most was the way ten pairs of eyes stared at them, with complete disbelief, surprise, and fear.

Fear for them…

With her lips pulled into a grim line, Sakura rose her head up, scanning the room with bright emerald eyes, gauging each and every reaction from all of her friends. Ino seemed to be doing the same thing next to her, but from the corner of her eye, Sakura could tell her friend was having a harder time, judging from the way her brows had furrowed together, and her grey-blue eyes were slowly filling with moisture.

It was hard for them. More painful than any torture Morino Ibiki had thrown their way. Tears were going to be shed on both their parts.

Aburame Shino remained silent, his gaze focused on Sakura and Ino, although somehow, Sakura could tell that Shino wasn't _directly_ looking at them. But, it was always hard to tell when Shino wore his dark sunglasses. His brows were furrowed though, and behind a part of his jacket covering his mouth, his lips were forming a hard frown.

Beside Shino was Inuzuka Kiba, his mouth agape as his eyes darted back and forth between Ino and Sakura, speechless like everyone else, with his fists balled atop the table. When he did close his mouth finally, Kiba could only look away from them, his jaw tightening as he briefly shook his head, as if inwardly arguing that the two kunoichi in front of him weren't the ones he was supposed to be seeing. However, a final brief glance their way caused his jaw to slacken and him to breathe in more deeply.

Next to Kiba was Rock Lee, whose bushy brows were also furrowed, a disbelieving frown on his lips as he stared steadily at Ino and Sakura, as if gauging their own reactions as well. His shoulders were tensed and he opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it again and break his gaze from their forms, resorting to just glare at the scroll in front of him.

Tenten wasn't even looking at Sakura and Ino. She was shaking her head from side to side, eyes closed, her mouth moving, Sakura noticing that she was somewhat trying to convince herself that everything in front of her wasn't true. The Weapons Mistress' grip on her kunai had not been released and blood was steadily pouring down her hand, wrist, and arm. After a few seconds of shaking her head, two watery eyes cracked open to look at them, only to let out the small trickle of tears to trail down her cheeks.

Wanting to prevent herself from crying, Sakura turned her gaze to the next figure, her expression impassive as she locked viridian eyes with lavender. Hyuuga Neji was considerably rigid as he studied the two kunoichi, his frown almost disapproving causing Sakura to almost shiver with fear at his intense gaze. The sun gave a glint off his headband providing good enough reason for Sakura to move her line of vision away from his powerful stare and on to the next person.

At the end of the table, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji sat in complete silence, their gazes solely fixed on their Squad Ten teammate, Ino. Shikamaru's gaze had briefly flickered over to Sakura, but only for a second, before returning to the female next to her. The three seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes, and Sakura could almost feel the unease radiating off of Ino's form. It looked like Shikamaru wanted to say something, but he refrained, and Chouji was gaping openly, eyes wide.

Shifting her stare to the front of the table, across from where Lee sat, was Hyuuga Hinata, who had a distraught expression marring her gentle features, hands clasped together as her head was bowed down to her lap, eyes closed as her figure shivered continuously, whether from uneasiness or silent sobs.

Swallowing hard, Sakura purposely passed up the figure beside Hinata and landed her gaze on one of her fellow Team Seven comrades, Sai. Like Neji, his gaze on her was hard, the pink-haired kunoichi almost wishing she could see his usual empty smile. His fists were also clenched, dark eyes darting between her and Ino before he frowned and cast a glare at the scroll in front of him, his hands twitching involuntarily.

Sakura hated to see all these emotions emanating from her friends. She hated that she was the cause of it.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes, her throat almost locking up, ready to bring forth her own tears, but she fought it down with a fury. She couldn't show weakness, weakness wasn't an option, especially where she and Ino were going…

"…Why…?" A soft voice asked, Sakura recognizing it immediately despite her closed eyes, and she only tightened her eyes further to prevent herself from looking upon the face of her best friend, "…Why are you sending them…? Not…Sakura-chan…"

"Oh Naruto…" Shizune whispered, somewhere from Sakura's left.

It was only then that Sakura realized that Shizune and Tsunade had knelt down beside Ino and herself to heal their wounds from Morino Ibiki's Torture Lessons. She wondered why she hadn't noticed them and the warmth of their chakra before, but she supposed it was because she had been too preoccupied with controlling herself and watching how her friends reacted to her and Ino's part in the Mission. Sakura let herself relax as Tsunade's hands gently worked through her injuries, mending bones together and closing up cuts and other lesions.

However, a loud 'Bang' caused Sakura to tense again as she snapped her eyes open and landed them on a standing Uzumaki Naruto, his body shaking as he kept his closed fist firmly on the table he had just pounded on, and electric blue eyes glaring heatedly at her, Ino, and Tsunade. Sakura could just feel the chakra from his form radiating violently, but she could also feel his deep despair.

"Why are you sending them?" Naruto asked angrily and shook his head violently, Sakura watching as the tears slowly coursed down his cheeks, causing her own eyes to water up, "No, Not Them Tsunade-baa-chan! Not THEM!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade finally shouted to gain his attention, standing up from where she had been kneeling next to Sakura and taking a few steps forward, "Calm down…Sit, now!"

Naruto looked torn as he glared at Tsunade half-heartedly and then cast his gaze on Sakura. He did this several times, his expression almost broken before he slowly sunk back down on his seat, his hands coming up to grip his forehead, elbows leaning heavily on the tabletop. His shoulders were shaking and Sakura could feel her heart go out to him, wanting to run over to him and comfort him…

But Hinata was kind enough to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder, offering her own comfort, much to both Sakura's and Naruto's gratitude.

Tsunade, who had been taking deep breaths of her own, frowned as she took a stand at the front of the table, slightly covering Ino and Sakura from the Jounin's view, but effectively getting them all to lay eyes on her. Sakura turned her head slightly to look at Ino, who had her head bowed low and small rivulets of tears trekking gently down her face. Again, Sakura looked away from the sight to prevent her own from coming forth, but she did reach out to take Ino's hand and squeezed it gently in a reassuring manner, much to Ino's gratitude.

"…I know that this may come as a complete shock to you all…" Tsunade started softly, "But as I have said before, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino are the best Shinobi for the job…They will be the two Main Ninja who will infiltrate the Akatsuki Academies and will take an active part in their Organization…"

"…But why _them_…?" Naruto asked softly as he finally lifted his head, blue eyes solemn, "I can't deny the fact that they're strong, but what reason made them the _only_ choice to send…?"

Any other Ninja to have asked that question would have offended Sakura, but she knew Naruto only wanted to know why one of _his_ comrades had to go on such a dangerous mission…

"…Naruto…" Tsunade started.

"Why?" Naruto asked more forcefully, his frown returning, "Tell me why!"

"…Ino and I volunteered for this Mission Naruto…" Sakura answered softly yet firmly as she stood from her seat, several heads snapping in her direction, including Ino's, and Tsunade moving slowly away from the front of the table so they could see her more clearly, "I am sure Tsuande-shishou had briefed you on the Mission…So I am sure she gave you the detail that whenever Ninja came close to the Akatsuki Academies, the men were killed and the women were captured…Ino and I will be acting as wiling women to gain access to their Academy…Our gender, age, and abilities are what Akatsuki seem to take a liking to in the Academy and knowing this, Ino and I find that we will do our part to help Konohagakure no Sato in any way we can…Even if it means leaving for an 'x' amount of years…Even if it means leaving to our deaths…"

Naruto's frown deepened considerably and all expressions became dark.

"Then why were Tenten and I not assigned this Mission…?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sakura's green gaze landed on the Hyuuga Heiress and she smiled warmly, "Your Father probably would not have wanted you to go Hinata-chan…Tenten and Temari-san were also candidates for this job, but because of my apprenticeship to Tsunade-shishou and Ino's knowledge to Interrogation, we were the best candidates for the job…Besides, we would rather go than see our friends go…Ino and I both know what we are getting into…"

"Do you?" Sai asked softly, maybe even a little coldly.

Sakura glanced at him but Tsunade cut in, "I firmly believe in Yamanaka's and Haruno's skills…If I doubted it I would have never assigned them the Mission…Besides, their current training will help them immensely with their encounter with the Akatsuki…They are a safe bet because of their identities…Akatsuki will not let them go to waste…"

"Won't they suspect that?" Neji asked callously, "Sending in the Godaime Hokage's apprentice doesn't seem like a good bet to me…You expect it to be believable…?"

"Sakura is smart, well off in diplomacy and debate…" Tsunade countered, "I'm sure with her persuasion she will do well in gaining admission to the Academy…"

"But she killed Sasori," Kiba responded, "Won't they kill her for that deed alone?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Akatsuki are made up of the best of the best…To gain a Member where one had destroyed a former of their own will only benefit to them…"

Sakura nodded in agreement to this, her lips firm and her gaze hard. Everyone seemed to be watching her, staring at her, but the medical kunoichi paid them no mind. If she were them, she would probably be gaping too. However, Naruto couldn't even seem to lay eyes on her as he clenched his fists, head bowed, and Shikamaru and Chouji were still looking at Ino with underlying concern.

"Hokage-sama…" Shikamaru started, although his gaze never left Ino, who was trying her best to keep her grey-blue eyes to the floor, uneasiness radiating from her form as she gripped her skirt tightly, "How long will they be gone for? What are the chances of them making it out of this Mission alive…?"

Tsunade frowned as she closed her eyes, her right hand playing with the sleeve of her robe as she softly answered, "It will take as long as it has to…Perhaps even until the Akatsuki is finally destroyed…Chances of Sakura's and Ino's survival is probably…"

Tsunade trailed off, her brows furrowing as her heart clenched. She knew the numbers, but saying it aloud would only make things more real, make the numbers truer and might even slightly diminish her hope for them to ever return…

"…Probably…" Tsunade whispered, trying to go on, "…Probably…"

"Ten percent…" A feminine voice finished softly, all heads snapping towards Yamanaka Ino, who had finally spoken since stepping into the room, "The chances of Sakura and me surviving are…Ten percent…"

Sakura watched solemnly as Ino's head slowly rose up from the ground to gaze at the Jounin sitting silently around the table, before they finally landed on her Squad Ten teammates. Her grey-blue eyes were still moistened with unshed tears, filled with apology, fear, and sadness. Her knuckles were white from clenching her purple skirt tightly, leaving creases in the fabric and transferring some of the blood from her wounds on her thigh to her hands.

"Ten percent…?" Naruto echoed, disbelief lacing his words, sapphire eyes wide as he stared at his rolled up scroll, "Chances of survival are…Ten percent…?"

Ino nodded slowly, "Maybe even lower…But what can you expect with an S-Ranked Mission?" The blonde kunoichi smiled weakly, "We face dangers everyday…We all have our Missions where there is a high chance of dying…It's just…Sakura and I have been given one that's more dangerous, more time consuming, and more of a chance of us not coming back…But even with those statistics, as our friends and fellow shinobi, you should believe in our abilities and strengths…We're not only doing this as kunoichi of Konoha…But for our families…Our friends…All of _you_…"

Sakura smiled as she nodded her head in agreement, turning her head to face the table full of Jounin and grinning, "Ino's right…We chose this Mission so we could save the Hidden Leaf, to prevent war, and to make sure that everyone would be safe…Akatsuki is a threat to a lot of people, a lot of Villages, and knowing this, Ino and I want to do our best to stop them…" The pink-haired woman walked away from her spot to the table and made for Neji's area, "There is a chance we'll be gone for months, _years_ even and we know it will be hard, for _us_ especially…But know that we are doing this out of duty and love for our home…And for _you_…Our friends…"

"Understand our position in this," Ino stated as Sakura took a stand beside Tenten, gently taking the Weapon Mistress' hand so she could heal her kunai wound, "Sakura and I would rather not be doing this…But if you were in our shoes and you were the only choice in saving your home and your loved ones, you would take this Mission too without any question…"

"So that's what we did," Sakura continued as she gave Tenten back her healed hand, who gave a watery and thankful smile, "No questions asked but with the knowledge that we were the only chance Konoha had…You cannot deny the fact that any of you would have done the same thing…"

"…But _two_ Shinobi?" Lee asked as he looked up at Sakura, whose emerald gaze was now glued on Naruto, the blonde boy still staring blankly at his scroll, "Perhaps another should accompany you…"

Sakura shook her head, her gaze drifting down to Lee before she smiled softly, "Two shinobi from the same Village is already suspicious enough…Besides, we're trying to be as discreet as possible…"

"Sakura is right," Tsunade stated with a nod of the head, crossing her arms over her chest, "We're already hoping that the reasons Sakura and Ino became S-Class Criminals will be enough…You're jobs however will come into play once they complete their Mission…"

"And what exactly is their Mission Completion?" Sai inquired as he leaned back in his chair, expression blank, although his eyes never strayed from his female teammate.

Sakura met his gaze full on, "Mission will be completed once Ino and I gain a sufficient amount of information to help in the fall of the Akatsuki…Once that is accomplished, we will remain in the Organization and help to destroy the Akatsuki from the inside…"

"The only reasons Sakura and I will return home is if we escape from their Organization safely _if_ they find us out," Ino supplied blandly, "Or when the Akatsuki falls and their Leader, dead…"

"What you will be doing…" Tsunade continued, "Your Mission is to be the main Shinobi to lead in the attack of the Organization once Sakura and Ino deliver the needed information…"

"And how long do you suppose that will take…?" Hinata asked quietly as she wrung her hands together.

Ino bowed her head down low as she shrugged her shoulders, "Like Sakura said…Months, _years_…However long it has to take…"

"…So when are you leaving?"

Various heads turned to look at Naruto, who was now looking up, sapphire eyes boring sadly into bright emerald. Sakura could almost feel her resolve disappear as she looked onto the distraught face of her best friend. He was frowning deeply, eyes slightly watered with grief, fists still balled, and shoulders shaking with what Sakura thought was suppressed anger.

"…Tomorrow…" Sakura and Ino answered simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N:** So, originally this was going to be my _SUPER EPIC UBER AWESOME NOVELIZATION FIRST STORY IN NARUTO FANDOM_ for me when I came up with this *insert sarcasm* _SUPER COOL EDGE-OF-YOUR-SEAT PLOT_ that would get me so many readers and reviewers and I was just so super EXCITED.

As you can see, however, it is now in the **Keep Or Scrap?** Section. Haha.

_Soooo_, this story was my pride and baby when I first started writing for the Naruto Universe, even before I began **It All Started With**. This was before Itachi was killed, before Sasuke betrayed Orochimaru, before Madara became the evil villain, and before _A LOT_ of the happenings in the current manga. Originally this story (**The Haruno And Yamanaka Chronicles**) was going to be the **Prequel **to my "Epic-Insert-Cool-Name".

As you can tell, I have a vivid and far-reaching imagination with very complex and strange plotlines. In this Prequel, Sakura and Ino were going to infiltrate the Akatsuki by joining their Academies for Kunoichi – which would be later revealed as an All-Girl Institute because of a specific way they can manipulate and 'control' girls. The Prequel hardly had Romance though Sasuke-kun made a brief appearance which I REALLY wanted to write where Sakura infiltrates Orochimaru's Base to steal his Akatsuki Ring so she could be made a true member. Dear Sasuke-kun overhears Orochimaru and Kabuto – the former angry his prized possession was stolen and the latter musing that "I didn't think _she_ of all people would betray her Village…'. Orochimaru grumbles about pink hair and Sasuke denies that Sakura could be the owner.

So Sakura and Ino spend a few years in the Academy, rising in the ranks, making friends and enemies in the process (one of whom who has a crush on Sakura and will do anything to have her). At some point, Sakura and Ino separate to different cells and the next time the two see each other, Sakura is completely different, as if she's forgotten her initial Mission of infiltration. She's cold and heartless. Ino later finds that Sakura is being controlled by another shinobi with a bloodline limit to puppeteer them, especially when disobedient and since Sakura was disobedient during her time away from Ino and with Kisame and Itachi, she was tagged as one to be watched.

All in all, Ino feels like the Mission is getting too hard. There are several encounters with Rookie Nine and one I REALLY wanted to write was Sakura against Neji – since in the above passage they frequently spar and were tied before parting. It's a bittersweet moment of friendship between them. The Prequel ends with Sasuke turning up wounded in Konoha, having escaped from Orochimaru – and unaware of Sakura's and Ino's planned defection – and Sakura being completely controlled and ordered by Akatsuki-Leader-Who-I-Now-Know-As-Pain/Nagato to capture Naruto.

Then the "Epic" Main Story starts with Sasuke wondering where Sakura is since he hasn't seen her, Naruto worried out of his mind since Sakura and Ino hadn't returned after two years as promised, and Ino sending word that Sakura had failed the Mission by falling to the enemy. Future scenes include Naruto and Sasuke coming upon Sakura covered in blood after killing a team of shinobi and having to reluctantly fight her.

Yeah…Not so Epic in my mind anymore now that I've grown a little in my writing. I'm more proud of **The Curse** and my other projects anyway. But see how weird my imagination is? Lol.

So, total **Scrap** and because I don't plan on continuing this, I'll even add the planned Epilogue to the Prequel, since it mirrors the Prologue. Who knows, maybe in the future I can tweak it, or someone can take the mantle. As for me, I'm just going to put it up to remind me how far I've come, haha.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"_I have a special Mission assigned to you Haruno Sakura…"_

It was another busy day on the island of Kikai in Sea Country…Another day of rigorous training, brutal killings, and gathering of important information. Spring was once again coming and going, yet with cold and gloomy weather, the rain and storms picking up and making the ocean choppy and dangerous. The sun was covered by grey skies and thick fog, having not made its appearance to the secluded island for many weeks now. Members of Akatsuki, each with their own agenda, went about doing their Missions, Students of the Academy were meticulously training, and essential information was slowly leaking in with benefit to the well-known Organization.

"_Of course Hideki-san…Itachi-sama…What would you have me do…?"_

Had it already been 2 years since a certain Konohagakure no Sato medic joined the accursed Akatsuki Academy? Had it already been 2 weeks since Takahiro Hideki's whore killed Hoshigaki Kisame to save and protect her best friend, Yamanaka Ino? And had it already been 2 hours, since Uchiha Itachi had returned Akatsuki's top student kunoichi to the hellhole of an Academy in Sea Country?

"_This is your typical S-Class Mission…We believe you to be the only kunoichi for the job…"_

Although the ruthless, killing medic that had once originated in Konohagakure no Sato and fought under them was now on the side of the enemy, she knew that she had a job to do. She was undercover, a link, a pawn, a _key_ to bringing the Akatsuki down and she would do whatever she could to see that Mission through. She was a Jounin of the Hidden Leaf and she wouldn't let her friends and Village down, she would not let the enemy win. She would pretend, play along, and make them trust her, until it was all too easy to pull everything they worked so hard for, out from underneath them. She was already a strong weapon for the Akatsuki, she was already in a High Position, and all she needed to do was break free from their grasp…

"_I will not accept failure from you Sakura…I will not tolerate any excuses for a Mission not completed…I do not care if your emotions get in the away and I do not care if you yourself need to die to get it done…If this Mission is not completed, I will punish you myself…I don't even care how long it takes for you to do it or by what means you take to finish it, I just want it done…"_

On this ugly, cloudy and foggy day, one Akatsuki member found herself on her knees head bowed and several wounds adorning her porcelain skin. Blood fell freely from her arms and mouth as she remained still, fighting to stay conscious and fighting to listen to what her superior was telling her. She knows Uchiha Itachi is standing beside her, she knows that Itachi is keeping something from Hideki…The Uchiha is also using her by _his own means_. He had said so himself before he had captured her and brought her back to the Sea Country…The Uchiha intends to use her to lure out his brother…_Uchiha Sasuke_…

"_This Mission will come out flawlessly from you…It must not be harmed in any way…You will use the scroll I showed you…The Akatsuki Leader needs this now and he will be most pleased if you are hasty in this…I will even reward you for your efforts if you bring it in two weeks time…Haruno Sakura, I wish for you to seek out your old comrade, Uzumaki Naruto and bring him here unharmed so we may extract the Kyuubi from his body…Uchiha-san will aid you…" _

The young woman's emerald eyes widen as she holds in her gasp, the fingers that had been holding her wounds clenching tightly, causing her to flinch with pain. No, she couldn't go after Naruto…She loved Naruto…He was as close to a brother to her and she would _never ever_ harm him in any way. She knew of the Kyuubi and she also knew, that if it were to be taken from her friend's body, he would die, just as Gaara, Suna's Kazekage, had. Although Gaara had been brought back to life, it couldn't possibly be the same for her Team 7 Comrade.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut. No! She couldn't –_wouldn't_– take this Mission! She wouldn't sell out her best friend! However, the ringing in the kunoichi's head returned and she couldn't help but succumb to the darkness, her mind screaming for help as her head rose and blank, viridian eyes stared at Hideki emotionlessly.

"_I accept this Mission Hideki-san…For the Akatsuki's Purpose…It is my duty as a Kunoichi of the Akatsuki, to bring Uzumaki Naruto here…Alive…"_

* * *

Thanks for Reading and/or Reviewing! It really means a lot to me!

I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company

**Len83**


	11. Untitled

**Title:** _Untitled_**  
Date:** November 4, 2009**  
Summary:** _Who was Haruno Sakura's mysterious savior?_**  
Pairing: **_Sasuke and Sakura_**  
Rating:** M**  
Themes:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure

* * *

_**Untitled**_

Much of the forest was ablaze as agonizing shouts and numerous battle cries echoed around the isolated area. The smell of smoke and blood was thick in the air, the black clouds, rising from the burning trees, covered the orange and pink hue of the sunset sky. A soft breeze gently blew through the untouched and temporarily safe surrounding foliage of the inferno as a single figure crouched stealthily in the shadows of the trees' branches. Sharp, emerald eyes gazed at the burning enemy base less than a mile away from her, full lips set into a grim line, and brows furrowed with deep concentration.

The young woman had been told to remain hidden in the outskirts of the base while she awaited any orders and like a loyal kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf, she did. Hours had already passed and she remained in the exact same position the entire time, muscles aching but body still on alert. She had watched from the very beginning as the Sound Ninja's primary base fell to their hands.

A slight cackling sound in her ear was heard above the fire's destruction causing the young woman to tense faintly. Realizing where the sound was coming from, the woman raised a gloved hand to the neck of her red vest and pressed a small device latched onto it. The other hand that had been holding onto a branch for steady, moved to push her shoulder-length pink hair away from her eyes.

"…Sakura?" A deep masculine voice sounded against the cackling, before it ceased into silence.

"Yes Neji?" The woman replied as she pressed the device, her gaze still remaining on the desecrated base.

"…Mission Accomplished…" The male responded back shortly.

The woman's tense body only relaxed a fraction.

"Yamanaka? Inuzuka?" The male sounded again through the device as the kunoichi shifted slightly on her tree perch.

There was a long silence before a woman's voice answered with strain through the communication link, "Ino and Kiba here, Captain."

Sakura frowned with slight concern at her teammate's exhausted tone of voice but remained quiet nonetheless, eyes and ears open for anything suspicious around her.

"…What is your status?" The first male requested over the radio, his breath heavy, hinting to everyone that he was running.

"…Mission Success," Another male answered which was followed by a rough bark, "Leaf Village Ambassador has been successfully retrieved from the enemy and is now accompanying us, Sir."

The pink-haired woman breathed a soft sigh of relief before she gripped the branch again to steady herself while she stood, her emerald eyes panning over the Sound Base, trying to catch a glimpse of any of her team members.

"…Good," Their Captain stated, "Sai and I have already obtained the information for the Hokage…Haruno …"

The woman immediately reached her collar and pressed the button, "Yes?"

"…Ready your Medical Jutsus and Supplies," The male answered with even more labored breath, "Sai is wounded and will need immediate treatment…Everyone, rendezvous back where we split up. Understood?"

"Yes," The kunoichi answered immediately, her body taut as she readied herself to jump away from her branch.

"Got ya," The feminine voice of the woman's best friend's voice responded shortly after, "Akamaru and Kiba have been wounded too, Sakura…So be ready to treat them as well."

"…I don't need treatment, Sakura…" A disgruntled male's voice replied through the link as another bark followed up, "…Ino's blowing this all out of proportion…"

An 'I'm just looking out for your well-being' sounded in the background from the female, causing the pink-haired woman's lips to curve up slightly. Neji returned on the link to reprimand the two for their misuse of the radio which was followed up by a pained groan, who was most probably the Captain's injured companion, Sai. This only returned the frown on her features.

More cackling on the com sounded until Ino's voice replaced it, "Captain…Have you heard anything yet from the other three teams…?"

The hand on the branch the kunoichi gripped tightened as her heart sped quickly, she, also wanting to know the answer to the question her comrade had asked. Her eyes glazed over slowly with deep thought as she began to disregard the fact that she should have already left her perch to meet up with her team.

"…Shikamaru's Team, Temari's Team, and the other ANBU Team should be tuning in their frequencies to ours soon…" Neji replied with a grunt, "…Closing in on our contact point…Status?"

"…Still about five miles away…" Ino answered with heavy breathing of her own, "We might take a while…This place is filled with traps and we do have an unconscious Ambassador in our hands…"

"Be careful," Neji stated, "Sakura?"

The sound of her name snapped the young woman out of her thoughts before she crouched down again and pressed into the link. Her voice was slightly hesitant but she answered with a steady and unwavering voice.

"…About two miles away from contact point, Captain…However, Ino's area isn't the only one rigged with traps…"

"…Try to get here as soon as you can…" Neji stated, "Sai is bleeding heavily…But don't get yourself killed either."

The woman nodded, mostly to herself for self-assurance, and responded with a smirk, "Of course, Captain."

Then the cackling of the communications radio in her ear ceased and Haruno Sakura felt that even with the burning wood and the screams before her, everything around her had gone completely silent. She frowned again as she set her gaze upon the Sound Village one last time before she placed a black covering over her mouth and nose, like her Genin Sensei, Hatake Kakashi had done, and pulled up the hood of her black cloak over her head, her green eyes and probably a few strands of pink hair, visible.

Her stance was ready to jump off the tree and set herself to run back to the contact point, keep her eyes out for the traps she had mentioned, as well as a few, probably escaped, Sound Ninja. But, she hesitated. Her green eyes snapped in the direction of the forest floor and the surrounding trees before she crouched back down into the shadows again and reached for the radio on her collar, turning the dial and changing the frequency.

Normally, a Ninja would be punished for purposely losing contact with their assigned team, but Sakura was an exception, in only the most dire of circumstances. Her current teacher, Godaime Hokage Tsunade, had allowed her to change frequency by means to contact her Team Seven comrade, Uzumaki Naruto, just in case they ran into…a certain someone.

The cackling started up again in Sakura's ear and she breathed a soft sigh of relief as she found Captain Shikamaru Nara speaking with his team members, the woman remaining quiet as she listened to the conversation.

"…All Missions Completed…Information and important documents have been gathered…Now, let's all switch on over to Neji's frequency…" A masculine voice sounded, almost in a bored fashion, "We're all going to be meeting at their contact point…Is that clear?"

"…Understood Shikamaru…" A woman answered as she grunted, various yells heard in the background, "Let me and Chouji take care of these Sound Ninja first…We'll be there shortly…"

"Alright Tenten," Shikamaru replied with a sigh, "But be careful…Be sure to send a flare if you and Chouji run into trouble…"

"…Like a Weapon's Master can run into trouble…" Chouji responded into the com link, Sakura imagining a smirk on his lips as he referred to Tenten's skill.

"…Whatever…" Shikamaru answered back, "Hinata…Naruto…Change your frequencies…And remember meet at Neji's contact point…"

More cackling was heard from Sakura's radio as she glanced at her surroundings, wary, until a soft feminine voice answered Shikamaru, "Understood Captain."

Again, the static was heard from the kunoichi's radio and Sakura frowned at Naruto's lack of answer. Was he in trouble? Her heart clenched painfully and fearfully at the thought.

"Naruto," Shikamaru stated again, annoyed, "Troublesome…Why aren't you answering…Did he already change frequencies?"

"I'm here, I'm here," A boyish voice entered into the link, exasperated and slightly tired, "No need to be all moody Shikamaru…I'm with Hinata so she answered for the both of us…Are we ready to change frequencies or not?"

"…Troublesome…" Shikamaru exhaled heavily, "…Alright…Changing frequencies…"

Sakura listened as the static increased slightly before a beep sounded, signaling that a frequency had been changed. The kunoichi knew Neji and her team must have heard her departure too, which meant she had to make her conversation with Naruto short and to the point.

"…Changing frequencies…" Tenten stated, Chouji saying the same, seconds after, causing static and two following beeps.

"Changing frequencies…" Hinata's soft voice said with a subsequent beep.

"Changing," Naruto affirmed in a jaded manner.

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly pressed the com link button on her collar, "Naruto, wait!"

The beep never came and Sakura frowned at the silence that ensued after her plead. The woman gripped the branch she held tightly with frustration towards her slowness in catching the boy in a private conversation, when the static increased in her ear.

"Sakura?"

The woman gave a sigh of relief as a small smile filtered across her covered features, "I'm glad I caught you Naruto…"

"…What are you doing on this frequency, Sakura?" Naruto asked in concern, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? I'll find you, I promise!"

Sakura couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips before she answered, "I'm alright, Naruto…I just…needed to talk to you…"

"…About what?"

The smile faded and the woman sighed, "…It's about…The Sub-Mission…"

There was silence on her radio and Sakura frowned with worry, becoming deeper and deeper with each passing second of lacking response. She was starting to fear the worst.

"Naruto…?" She asked again.

The static continued a bit more before growing in volume, the boy's sigh echoing in her ear, sadly, "Sakura…The Sub-Mission is…A failure…"

Sakura's heart dropped at her friend's words and her green eyes glazed over with grief, a frown marring her beautiful features, even if covered, as her grip on the tree's branch went slack.

"…Failure…" Sakura whispered, as if saying it would make more sense, "…So…You didn't…See him…At all…?"

"…No…I'm sorry Sakura…I tried, I really did…Maybe we can still find him…On our way to the contact point or something…"

"…Maybe…" Sakura whispered again thoroughly crestfallen.

"…Sakura…"

Silence again ensued as Sakura fell to her knees, feeling weaker than ever. Her green eyes were glazing over faintly with disappointment before they glanced at the still burning Sound Base. Exhaling deeply, as if forcing out all her problems with that one breath, the woman stood, tall and as strong as she could muster at the given moment. She would not be weak. There would be other times to find _him_. Other times to take _him_ back home.

"…Sakura? Naruto?"

It was Hinata. Her voice was filled with concern and Sakura didn't mind that the Hyuuga woman had heard their conversation. She was a trusted friend, one of Sakura's closest, and it was very likely she had heard Naruto's side of the conversation since the two were traveling and paired together for the mission.

"Yes?" Both Naruto and Sakura responded in unison.

"…I just spoke with Neji…He would like the two of you to return to the main frequency now…"

"…Sure thing Hinata…" Naruto sighed.

Sakura nodded her head, again a gesture for herself, before answering, "Of course…Changing fre–"

Sakura was immediately cut off as she heard something slice through the air around her and her green eyes widened as she moved her head to her left, three kunai flying passed her face and lodging themselves into the tree's large trunk. One of them had grazed her cheek, just above her face covering, and a trickle of blood appeared on her pale and porcelain features.

"Sakura!" Naruto called for her when he heard her soft gasp, "Sakura! What's going on?"

The kunoichi didn't respond as she darted her green eyes through the thick foliage of the forest. She frowned as she crouched down low into the shadows. They knew where she was, but making sudden movements or making a run for it could instantly leave her an open target and she would easily be brought down. However, if she stayed, more Sound Ninja could arrive and would still be able to effortlessly take her out.

Damn it, she was stuck.

"I'm being ambushed Naruto…" Sakura whispered into her radio, "Change frequencies to Neji's and tell him what's going on…I'll change too…"

"Alright."

Sakura moved the dial of her communications device, returning it to its previous frequency, catching Naruto's conversation.

"…She's surrounded by Sound Ninja…We have to go after her Neji!"

"…First get Hinata and yourself over here Naruto," Neji instructed, "Sai needs Medical Attention and Hinata knows a few Jutsus…Temari, Kankurou, Shino, and Lee just got here…ANBU Team already moved back towards Hidden Leaf…We're going to have to do this strategically…We're not in familiar territory…Sakura, are you there?"

"…Yeah…" Sakura whispered as she caught sight of a figure jumping through trees alongside hers, "…I'm counting about five right now…"

"…Just stay put…" Neji directed calmly, "We'll send a team to go after you…Don't do anything stupid…"

Sakura didn't answer as she crouched even lower into the shadows, her emerald eyes narrowed as she moved her hand to remove three kunai from her thigh pouch. Performing a quick hand seal she masked her chakra and directed it towards her feet and hands, both for running and fighting.

"…Naruto, Ino, and I are coming after you…" Neji said into his radio, "Shikamaru will take care of the full team when he arrives at the contact point."

Sakura only half-listened as sweat trickled down the sides of her face, mingling with blood already on her cheek. Everything just seemed too quiet despite the static of her com link in her ear. The wind blew against her silhouette, causing the cloak she wore to shift slightly. Her heart was beating in a surprisingly steady rhythm, but as the silence continued, her insides were beginning to fill up with anxiety.

A soft rustle in the brush alerted Sakura as she narrowed her viridian eyes, trying to see through the growing darkness, the sun still setting over the horizon. The hand holding the three kunai clenched before her other hand moved to a small pouch on her waist, readying a few shuriken if necessary.

And then, she felt it. Numerous amounts of chakra were building up around her and it was almost constricting in the area she resided in. The wind started to blow a little more harshly as a movement at the kunoichi's right caused her to turn her head and try to follow the movement, but the figure had already disappeared into the shadows. Her eyes widened slightly as she found a large amount of chakra to build up even more all around her now, trapping her. A blue glow was starting to emit from the shadows of the forest and Sakura silently cursed when she found the glow to be emanating at different points near her. Quicker than she could comprehend, the lights shot forward in her direction and she realized, she was completely surrounded and were all intending to attack her at the same time so she would have no time to defend or take the offense.

Multiple shuriken flew her way and Sakura's eyes narrowed before she ran forward, cloak billowing behind her as she blocked off a few of the flying shuriken with her three kunai jumping off the branch she occupied and free falling 80-feet to the ground. At the corner of her sight, she could see Sound Ninja emerging from the shadows, hands ablaze with blue chakra, and jumping after her with a killing intent.

Gathering her composure, as she fell head-first toward the earth, she grunted as she grabbed hold of another branch, swung off it to a tree trunk, pumping chakra into her feet as she pushed off the wood and towards a vine, grabbing hold of the leafy rope and swinging herself to land gracefully on the floor.

The kunoichi would have made a run for it, if kunai hadn't flown towards her, causing her to duck and roll, giving the eight Sound Ninja enough time to surround her, weapons drawn as they grinned and frowned maliciously at her.

"Damn you Leaf Ninja…" One growled at her as a readied two shuriken in each of his hands, "You'll pay for what you did!"

Sakura grinned under her covering, trying to gain her confidence, "Why don't we just see about that."

The Sound Ninja frowned viciously before lunging at the same time for her. With grace and years of practice, Sakura ducked and dodged, blocked and punched at precise times, doing pretty well at fending for herself. Although she didn't know how long she would be able to keep it up. Even if she was holding up pretty well, it didn't mean she was fighting unscathed. Bruises were forming on her body from hard punches thrown at her and cuts were appearing on her arms from the shuriken and kunai she was not able to block off.

After a few minutes, the men laughed as they jumped away from her, watching as she breathed laboriously while holding her bleeding left arm, back hunched with exhaustion, and green eyes still narrowed but dull. The mouth covering she had had even slid off when a particular kunai grazed passed her face. Her mind was working frantically as she tried to find a way to escape this mess, at least a plan that would help her to fend them off until Naruto, Neji, and Ino arrived.

"Let's finish this…" One Sound Ninja stated with a smirk.

All walked predatorily towards her, weapons held high before they began to pick up speed and run for her at full sprint. Sakura watched them, still breathing heavily until the corners of her lips turned up slightly with a smirk of her own, green eyes glinting dangerously.

Moving the hand, holding her left arm, down, Sakura gripped the glove she wore and pulled it to fit tighter. Then, holding her hands up in front of her chest, arm outstretched, the kunoichi brought all her chakra to the covered appendages, creating a mysterious green glow around them.

"What the hell is that?" One Sound Ninja asked.

"Just Attack!"

The green glow grew brighter before Sakura's smirk disappeared to an angry frown, eyes narrowing as her hands fisted up before she brought them down to the floor with such force, the ground pulsed.

"Gouwan!" The young woman cried out.

Her scream echoed in the forest as the Sound Ninja stopped abruptly in their path, watching warily as Sakura kept her hands on the floor, pushing hard into it, their senses feeling as her chakra poured into the soil. Her form was stiff, head bowed down low as the hood fell around her shoulders, revealing pink hair which was rising slightly as the air shifted around her. She was crouched on one knee, the other leg up as her left hand rested on the raised knee, her right hand fisted against the ground where it continued to pulse.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sakura's breathing was still labored but her head remained bowed, eyes closed as she concentrated her chakra into the ground. However, she was weakening from the blood from her wounds. They were easy to heal, especially with her medical abilities, but she didn't have time to perform the Ninjutsu. At the moment, her mind was only working on killing the time until her comrades appeared.

After the deathly silence filled the clearing and nothing seemed to happen, the Sound Ninja frowned once more, disgusted with falling for the Leaf ninja's bluff, and to a woman no less. Weapons held high again, they progressed cautiously toward the couched figure, one Sound Nin ready to throw a few shuriken in her direction.

A final large, ground-shaking pulse emitted from beneath the Sound Nin, its epicenter being the pink-haired kunoichi. Then, the Earth cracked and faster than the Sound Ninja could comprehend chunks of rock started to protrude from the ground and alter the floor's appearance. The enemy of eight shouted with surprise as they were thrown up dozens of feet in the air, to land roughly back on the ground. Out of the eight that fell, six stood back up again, looking to the woman to find her remaining in her crouched position, the floor she remained on, untouched by the destruction around her.

"Such power…" One Sound whispered.

"…No matter…" One gruffly stated, "We kill her…If it calls for it, we will take her hostage…Her power can be of great use…"

With understanding nods of heads, the enemy ninja took up their weapons and turned their attention back on the girl. She was stirring slightly from her position and they watched cautiously as she stood from her crouch, head still bowed low as her Leaf Village Head-Protector glinted from the last rays of the setting sun. Her gloved hands were fisted and slowly, her head rose up, green eyes narrowed as they glared menacingly at her opponents.

'_I will not be weak…'_

"…She's a pretty one, eh?"

Sakura frowned deeply as the area was plunged into darkness, the last remnants of the sun, disappearing behind high hills. Her hands moved from her sides to her chest where she began to create various hand seals. The Sound watched as she continued to gesture her attack, while one of their own ran towards her in assault.

And with great speed, Sakura sprinted over herself, maneuvering gracefully over the desecrated terrain, still performing the hand seals with collected calmness. The Sound Nin coming towards her was holding up a large spear, the weapon thrusting at her within feet of her, causing Sakura to duck and dodge just as a white puff of smoke burst forth from her.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The Sound Nin growled as he started to swing his spear wildly through the smoke, watching as it slowly cleared. The remainder of his comrades who stood off at the sides were frowning when the smoke dissipated, leaving no trace of the kunoichi.

But they knew she hadn't fled. She was not capable to do so because the wounds would slow her down. The six Sound Nin knew she was only trying to buy some time, which meant they would have to dispose of her quickly.

"Damn it!" The Sound Nin with the spear snarled as he madly looked around for his target, eyes sharp as he scanned every tree and lurking shadow.

"Her chakra level is draining quickly," The group leader stated as he looked around, "We need to finish this task now."

Sakura, however, was frowning deeply as she crouched into the shadows of the one of the tree's high branches while three of her created shadow clones surrounded the area, ready to initiate the surprise attack.

"…What's your status, Sakura…?" Neji's voice rang clear in her ear and the sound made her tense slightly again.

Realizing once more that it was her radio, she moved her hand hurriedly to press the com link, only to find that it was broken, "…Damn it…"

"…Sakura?" Neji asked again, his tone of voice holding an edge of…concern?

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice shouted in her ear, "Come on, answer us! What the hell happened Neji? Sakura!"

"Just keep searching, Naruto," Ino's voice sounded, "With us split up, I'm sure we'll come across her…Just keep your ears open…I think I may have heard some screaming in the distance…"

"…Nevertheless, we need to pick up our pace," Neji reasoned, "We don't know how much trouble Sakura is in…"

"Right."

Sakura frowned, her grip tightening on her red vest as she cursed the fact that her radio was useless. She had to somehow find a way to signal her comrades as to where she was. However, if she revealed her position now, the Sound Nin would be able to find her too.

A rustling was heard behind the kunoichi causing the woman to tense and turn emerald eyes to where the sound originated from, only to find nothing there, or even a trace of anything that may have been there. Frowning and hesitantly turning her gaze forward, she lowered her stare to the clearing where the Sound Ninja were gathering together at its center and conversing, all the while keeping an eye out for her. Sakura's gaze then panned to the other trees where she knew where her three shadow clones were hiding.

Slowly removing five shuriken from her pouch, Sakura held it between her fingers of her right hand and moved into a standing position on the branch. Her left hand removed another kunai from her thigh and placed it in her pouch for future use.

She needed to fight them, not only for escape, but for the mission as well. She and her team were supposed to destroy all of the Hidden Base of the Sound, and these men's deaths applied to that mission as well. She had a duty to perform and she would not neglect to complete it.

With her free hand, Sakura gripped the tree trunk, her emerald eyes closing a mere moment to gather her self before they opened with determination, her intentions clear. With a grunt, Sakura coursed chakra to her feet, giving her the ability to jump up high in the air, her clones doing the same, before all four of them rained shurikens down upon the enemy, giving them no chance of escape. Her hands then moved in successive hand seals.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The kunoichi's yell caused the six Sound Ninja to turn their attention to the darkened sky, where Sakura's silhouette was plummeting towards them at a high speed, shuriken, which had multiplied in number, also raining towards them.

The leader easily disposed of the shuriken coming his way with the large samurai sword he had pulled from the sheath tied to his back. Others used their own weapons to deflect the tiny weapons or jumped away to safety. Another used a Rock Jutsu to shield himself while one was not fast or possibly not skilled enough to escape, getting cut up mercilessly from the Haruno girl's attack.

Sakura was still falling and landed on the ground with a grunt, not losing time as she flipped to a safe zone behind a few trees, her hands furiously working her way through the pouches around her waist before removing a bamboo straw and three Senbon Needles. Her shadow clones had disappeared after being disposed of by the Sound and Sakura cursed slightly at the misfortune. She had not much more chakra to perform it again.

Placing the needles inside the straw opening of one end, Sakura dismissed the thought of her clones and she pushed off the tree running at full speed towards her opponents, putting the straw to her mouth and spitting the senbon at one particular man, who did not see her coming, effectively lodging it into his neck leaving him to fall to the floor, dead.

Pumping chakra to her feet, Sakura jumped at great heights over the remaining four Sound Ninja, before taking cover quickly behind another tree. Her breathing was labored as she pressed against the trunk, not caring that the rough bark was biting into her wounds. Sweat was rolling down the sides of her face as she frowned at the thought that her chakra level was reaching its limit.

"The sneaky little wench!" The leader growled, "Come out Kunoichi! Damn it…Everyone, move into the shadows…She's not the only one who can perform sneak attacks."

Sakura frowned as she gripped her arm, which was still bleeding lightly. Now that her enemies were not open for her to see and attack, it would definitely be harder for her to take them all out and easier for them to take her out, especially with her rapidly depleting energy.

The sound of multiple bodies bounded off into the concealing shadows of the clearing, Sakura doing her best to think up a new approach on the situation.

"Where the hell are you, Naruto…?" Sakura whispered furiously, her voice laced with fatigue.

It certainly didn't help that she had not slept for the passed 36 hours because of the Mission in destroying the Sound Base.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Sakura returned to the task at hand and cautiously peered around the tree trunk to find the clearing empty. Her eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion as she removed the kunai from her pouch and gripped it tightly in her right hand. She needed to somehow lure them out, but it would be hard with all four at the same time. Unless…She lured them away…

Her eyes narrowed again in a calculating manner as she looked at the area surrounding her. It was quite dark, being the sun had just set, but the full moon's glow was lighting up the area just enough to see the clearing perfectly.

"…I…can't…Sakura…" Her radio buzzed in here ear, Naruto's sentence choppy from the static, "Where…she…find…Neji…?"

Sakura frowned and turned her gaze skyward, trying to find someway in which she would be able to signal her whereabouts. Her fingers deftly felt through her pockets. Relief flooded through her as she found two exploding pouches, her emerald eyes looking at the small ball of explosives dangling from a string. She smirked before she tied one of them to the kunai she held in her other hand.

Unfortunately, where she stood would not give her the space she needed to throw it up in the air for a signal. The tree canopies were blocking her path and the only way she could throw it high enough to see, was if she went out into the open clearing and did it. She needed to be quick or one slip-up would cost her life.

Reaching into her pouch she removed a match and lit the end of the string, giving her about twenty seconds until it exploded.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura resolved her form before shooting off with chakra induced speed to the middle of the clearing. Pumping chakra into her arm, she threw the kunai into the air and watched as it sailed straight towards the moon. Her eyes widened when she watched a dark silhouette jump from the shadows and make a grab for her signal. Thinking fast, her hands performed a few quick hand signals.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The weapons immediately multiplied, confusing the figure as well as effectively chopping up the figure with the numerous kunai before he landed on the ground in a heap. Emerald eyes watched hopefully as a large explosion erupted above the treetops, a sigh of relief leaving her mouth before she realized the chakra behind her.

She turned around.

The Leader of the Sound Nin group was running towards her at full speed, samurai sword above his head as he gave an angry battle cry. Sakura's viridian eyes widened with surprise and fear as she watched the moon's light bounce off the blade of her attacker. Her mind worked quickly as her heart rate sped up. Hands seals were performed, racing against the speed of the man coming before her.

He sliced his sword at her form, reveling in the fact that it would pierce her pale skin. He was surprised when he didn't even feel contact.

The Sound Nin's dark eyes watched as a small smirk touched the girl's lips before her form started to dissolve into her namesake, cherry blossom petals becoming her form as it drifted away, allowing the girl's escape.

"Damn you!" He yelled as he looked around the clearing for the kunoichi, "I'll kill you!"

Sakura breathed heavily as she hid behind another tree trunk, not far from where the Sound Nin was angrily standing, his remaining two comrades appearing beside him. It was a good thing she had learned that technique from Yuuhi Kurenai. Hinata had introduced her sensei to Sakura and the pink-haired kunoichi was ecstatic to learn that she could escape danger with the use of the flowers her name came from. Now that the time came for her to use it, she could care less that it had been cherry blossoms that saved her life, just the fact that her life had been saved.

The female ninja frowned, returning to present, as she looked at her shoulder, where his samurai sword slightly pierced her skin. It had been close, a second later and she would have been dead.

"Please hurry…" Sakura whispered, a part of her hoping her plead would reach her comrades.

She hoped they had seen her signal.

The kunoichi then frowned as she felt a searing pain travel through her left arm, where the samurai sword had hit her. The throbbing caused Sakura to stifle a moan, but she weakly fell to her knees where the rustle of the grass and her cloak had been heard. Three heads snapped in her direction and Sakura grit her teeth as she closed the wound with her hand, a green energy flowing through her and effectively leaving her completely chakra depleted. The arm numbed slightly as it took away some of the pain and Sakura shakily stood up, taking up her very last kunai from her thigh holster.

"Well, well, well," A masculine voice stated from the other side of the tree, "Look what we have here…Our troublesome kunoichi very much chakra drained."

Sakura frowned as she listened to him and tried to make a run for it, only to be held back by his two comrades by the arms. She stifled a scream of pain from their rough handling to her injuries but her knees buckled as she slumped, her whole body shaking with exhaustion. Her chin was lifted up harshly as she stared straight into the Sound Group Leader's eyes, which were dark with amusement, brown hair spiked up, grinning madly as he placed the samurai sword against her neck.

"You caused us a lot of trouble, girl," He stated with a smirk, placing the blade against her neck more, causing a small line of blood to form, "I wonder what you can do to make up for it all…?"

Sakura only stared at him defiantly, wincing discreetly at the pain her body was receiving, "Damn you…"

The man chuckled as he signaled his men to move her more to the edge of the clearing, "You're quite something, I admit, girl…Perhaps the boss would take an interest in you…But for now…You're ours…"

A flash of fear crossed through Sakura's green eyes, but she quickly covered it up, a frown on her features as she chose to remain silent. The man leaned in closer to her to place his face next to hers. Sakura noted he smelled like ash and dirt. His breath caressed her ear and she shivered with disgust.

"…So…What should we do with you…little kunoichi…?"

His comrades laughed darkly and Sakura whimpered inwardly with fear. She had nothing to defend herself with and her comrades had yet to arrive. She grunted and moaned with pain as they pushed her harshly against a tree's trunk, holding her arms down as the leader stalked towards her, dark intentions reflecting in his eyes.

"…You're quite the feisty one, I give you that…" He whispered as he caressed her cheek, before touching her pink tresses, "…But you're still weak…You are not even able to protect yourself…I even doubt you are able to protect all that is most precious to you…"

Sakura couldn't stifle her whimper as he touched her chest harshly, tears forming in her emerald green eyes as she turned her head away from him. Those eyes shut tightly as tears unwillingly coursed down her cheeks. The other men chuckled forebodingly, watching the whole display with amusement.

"…Neji…" Sakura whispered brokenly, "…Ino…Naruto…Please…Help…"

The man before her smirked as he made for the zipper on her vest, "No one's going to save you now, girl…Now, try to relax…I wouldn't want you screaming…Too loud, that is…"

"…No…" Sakura whispered as she felt the tug at her collar, her weak body futilely trying to break free from the hold, "Please…Stop!"

Her last word had come out as a scream and before any of them could comprehend, numerous choking sounds were heard around her. The kunoichi weakly watched as the two men that had been holding her down let go of her arms to touch their necks, blood pouring from wounds multiple Senbon Needles had pierced. She used the tree as support, leaning her back against it as tired green eyes watched the Enemy Group Leader spin around to glare at a dark figure that had moved from the shadows to the middle of the clearing.

Sakura looked on at the scene with confusion and a slight frown. She had thought she had been saved by her comrades, but she was wrong. The figure that now stood before her and her assailant was wearing a black cloak where its hood was pulled over, covering her savior's face. Sakura had no clue or idea on who the person was as it stood in silence, staring at the Sound Ninja.

"Who the hell are you?" The man spat angrily as he held out his samurai sword.

The cloaked man did not answer; his dark silhouette mysterious and terrifying at the same time. For all Sakura knew, the man could be there to kill her assailant _and_ her. Warily she watched as the silence passed by, the Sound Nin still growling and holding out his sword before him.

"Talk, damn it!"

Again, the silence ensued, and seeing as the newcomer wasn't going to answer, the Sound Ninja decided he wasn't going to wait forever. He gave a grunt before running towards the mysterious newcomer, crying out in rage as he steadied his sword for a swift cut.

He never had the chance to bring the blade down.

Faster than Sakura had ever seen someone, or even _anyone_ for that matter, move, she watched with open amazement and fear as the hooded man removed his own sword, the blade shining under the starlight, before it cut right through the enemy's weapon and vertically through the entire body. Sakura stifled a gasp at the brutality of the kill, and watched as the cloaked figure sheathed his sword at his waist, not bothering to clean off the blood, before gazing down silently at the man he killed, hood still covering his features. Blood was everywhere from the kill and Sakura could only start shaking with apprehension.

What should she do? Was this person good? Bad? Why was this person even here? Did this person want to kill her too? Her mind was swarming with questions.

"…Who…Who are you…?"

Sakura didn't even know she had spoken those words until they finally left her mouth. Her eyes were filled with slight fear as she shook, still leaning against the tree, clutching at her rapidly beating heart. Had it been wise to speak?

At her question, the hooded figure turned to look at her causing the girl to tremble. Then, ever so slowly, he started to walk towards her, Sakura's eyes widening at this realization. What exactly was this person going to do to her?

When he was just but feet away, the figure stopped in its tracks and turned his head slightly to the East. Sakura kept her gaze on him, more curious now. If he had wanted to kill her, he probably would have.

"…Thank you…" Sakura whispered, causing the head to turn back to her, "…For saving me…"

The figure didn't move, continuing to stare at her and Sakura could only gaze back with even more piqued interest. She was curious to find what face hid beneath that hood. The figure stepped even closer to her, right hand moving up, and Sakura made no move to run.

"SAKURA!"

The distant, masculine voice that screamed her name caused Sakura's and the figure's head to turn back to the East. She frowned as she looked back at her savior to find his arm return to his side and his body to step back, head bowed low.

"…Wait…" Sakura whispered as she forced her weak body to move forward, "…Who are you?"

The figure did not answer, only proceeded to watch her intently. Sakura would have flushed at the attention, but her exhausted form would not let her.

"SAKURA!"

A female's angry voice had now called out to her and Sakura disappointedly watched as her mysterious savior took another step back, before turning around completely and jumping off into the shadows. His movements were graceful and silent causing Sakura to watch with a mix of awe, confusion, curiosity, and admiration.

"…Thank you…" She whispered again, her soft voice carrying in the wind.

"Sakura!"

The kunoichi silently watched with relief as her three comrades landed before her, staring at her intently with deep concern. She smiled softly, before her eyes fluttered closed, darkness over-taking her chakra depleted form, and her body fell forward.

All three of her comrades rushed forward to catch her. Naruto had gotten there first and cradled her tenderly in her arms. He noticed the bumps, bruises, and cuts she adorned and frowned at her mangled state. He also didn't like the fact that her zipper on her vest was pulled lower than usual.

"What happened to you, Sakura…?" He whispered worriedly.

Turning his head to his other comrades, Uzumaki Naruto watched as Hyuuga Neji went to observe the fallen Sound bodies scattered about the clearing, his Byakugan activated, white eyes searching for possible danger. His light brown and white outfit billowed in the wind as well as his tied up, long, brown hair. Reaching a particularly mangled body, be bent down to observe it thoughtfully, brows creased in suspicion.

Naruto's thoughts matched Neji's as he stared at the sliced up corpse.

'_Sakura couldn't have done that…'_

Turning his cerulean gaze away from the bloody scene, he found his female, blonde companion. She was wearing her usual purple sleeveless shirt that exposed her belly, black shorts, and a matching purple skirt with additional fishnet bands on her elbows and knees. Yamanaka Ino was standing beside a large crater, no doubt created by their pink-haired kunoichi, and was mumbling to herself softly.

"You did one hell of a job this time, Sakura…" The concerned female stated as she walked back towards them, Neji taking his time in retrieving a few scrolls from the Sound Ninja's corpses.

"We need to get her back to Konoha…" Neji finally stated as he returned to his comrades, dark brown hair swaying slightly in the breeze as his opaque eyes gazed at the Medical Nin, "She has suffered a large amount of chakra depletion…She will need plenty of rest…"

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed as he shifted the girl in his arms, "Let's get going then…"

Carrying her bridal style, Naruto protectively held the girl he believed was a sister to him and took off at a full sprint back to where the rest of their team waited, Ino and Neji following from behind.

Seeing the destruction in that clearing made Naruto proud of how much Sakura had improved, able to fend for her self and come out victorious. Although, she did tend to overdo it sometimes with her chakra drainage, but she was still learning, and growing does take time. Under Tsunade's tutelage she had become a strong Medical and Tactical Ninja, which was no surprise because of her high chakra control and intelligence.

"I swear, that girl wears herself out too much," Ino complained, yet Naruto recognized that Sakura's best friend was just really worried for her well-being, "I mean, she always overdoes it…And all three of us know how stubborn she can be…She volunteers at the Academy, works at the Hospital, trains under Kakashi AND Tsunade, always asks us to teach her stuff, and studies late into the night learning new techniques to come back to her apartment close to passing out…And then she does it all again, the NEXT DAY! She'll be the death of herself!"

Naruto chuckled softly, "Well, that's Sakura for you…"

"…Although…You must admit that she has improved greatly over the passed five years…" Neji explained as they continued to jump from tree to tree, "When we were twelve year old Genin she had been one of the weakest there…"

Naruto scowled, "She wasn't weak…She was never weak…"

Neji continued speaking as thought Naruto never interrupted, "Yet…Here she is as a seventeen year old Jounin and probably one of the strongest here…"

Ino nodded as Naruto grinned, "Well, Tsunade did teach her super-human strength by controlling her chakra…"

Neji scowled, "Not that type of strength Uzumaki."

Ino nodded in agreement, "Neji's right…Sakura has grown mentally and physically over the passed few years…I mean, training under Hokage Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, has done her good…She just needs to watch it…I hate seeing her pass out cold…"

"…We can't stop her from becoming stronger…" Naruto sighed as they neared the contact point, "It's her decision…And she's too stubborn to stop…But, I'm proud of her anyway…"

"…She's trying to prove something…" Neji stated almost softly, his white eyes narrowed slightly as he looked ahead.

"…And what's that?" Naruto asked curiously, his gaze looking over his shoulder to the Hyuuga Genius.

Neji chose not to answer as he gave Sakura's exhausted form a brief stare before resuming his journey through the trees, gaining in speed to pass up Naruto to lead. Ino had come up beside Naruto and the two shared perplexed expressions before shrugging their shoulders and following after the Byakugan User.

Looking back down at the woman in his arms, Naruto's frown did return as he looked upon her battered features, cuts and bruises marring her perfect skin. The men she had taken care of back at the clearing had done quite a number on her and judging by her collapse when he, Ino, and Neji arrived, Sakura had been close to becoming over powered and possibly taken advantage of. His blue eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth at the possible occurrences that could have happened to her.

His mind then pictured the various bodies that had littered the area and found that only one had been brutally mangled, slashed to pieces with no evident mercy. Surely, Sakura could not have done that. Is it possible that she could have been saved?

"Hey Neji…" Naruto called out.

After hearing a few seconds of silence, the blonde-haired boy to the initiative to continued, "That body you were studying earlier in the clearing…You know, the really bloodied up one…Did Sakura do that…?"

Pearlescent eyes shifted to the unconscious woman and he instantly shook his head, "…I don't think so."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, another abrupt ending…Sorry! I'm not exactly sure where I had been going with this either. Sounds like **His Reason** almost. I think I wanted to show redeeming qualities of Sasuke – because we _all_ know it was him that saved her…duh. But I can't quite remember what else I wanted to add, and it had been one of more anticipated plotlines too. Hmmm…Well it _is_ 2 AM right now…I'm probably too tired to recall. I'll edit this another time if I do end up remembering.

Tell me what you think?

**Keep Or Scrap?**

I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company

**Len83**


	12. Traitors And Heroes

**Title:** _Traitors and Heroes_**  
Date:** October 10, 2010**  
Summary:** _The roles prescribed to them were far from how they were defined._**  
Rating:** M**  
Themes:** Friendship/Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance 

* * *

**Traitors and Heroes**

They had given her a choice.

An ultimatum.

Naruto's _life_ or her _loyalty_.

So – of course – she had chosen to give her allegiance.

Especially if it meant saving her _best friend_'s life.

Especially if it meant keeping this secret to herself.

_Especially_ if it meant changing the way everyone viewed her as a person.

Haruno Sakura was ready and willing to take that risk – to make the ultimate choice.

And her first task: To leave Konohagakure no Sato…in _ruins_.

Smart as she was, she found a loophole – no orders were given to end any lives – yet rampaging through her home village, smashing buildings and causing earthquakes with her chakra-enhanced strength – _witnessing_ the looks – of terror, fear, _betrayal_ – on everyone's faces…killed _her_ more than anything.

She saw what was swimming through their eyes clear as day – her heart clenched when she briefly met astonished deep-blue before the rising dusts covered her escape.

She was a _Traitor_.

Traitor in the eyes of her Village, comrades, friends – the _family_ she was secretly trying to protect.

But if being that Traitor meant saving Uzumaki Naruto and – by extension – the Hidden Village of the Leaves…

…Then so be it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmmm…I'll leave this to your interpretation. Let's just say, this was one of the ideas that started **Forbidden Bonds** and its premise. And I always liked the idea of secret heroes and their hidden conflicts – like Itachi-kun! I liked how third person parties can view someone one way when in fact the person they hate, fear, or is an enemy to is actually someone who has your best interest at heart. That they're that way to protect what's precious to them – by choice, even if it hurts them, isolates them, etc.

Should I **Keep or Scrap **this? Even if it's not this particular beginning but the premise? Haha, maybe I should jump back on **Forbidden Bonds**. Ack! Too many projects! What have I done?

**Good News:**

**Updates Soon to be POSTED!**

_**The Curse  
Psychotic  
Missing In Action  
Vengeance  
False Façade  
The Road of Touch; The Road To Feeling**_**  
A VERY LATE SASUSAKU Month One-Shot  
A NEW STORY – **_**Rehabilitation**_**  
A NEW STORY – **_**Confinement**_**  
AND EVEN MORE TO COME!**

Sorry for the long wait everyone, thank you so much for your patience. Life has just taken me by storm and I'm in the process of moving so chaos is still prevalent but I do want to get these updates out to you as soon as possible!

Also, I joined **NaNoWriMo** this month too, so yeah…pretty busy! I like making new friends so feel free to **PM** me or something! I have a _**Twitter**_but I hardly use it. Maybe I'll start once things start to settle down…

_Anyways_, thanks again for reading, your feedback, and your patience! You're all the _**BEST**_!

_**Love ya!**_

**Len83**  
aka **Luvinukag83**


	13. Reconfiguration

**Title:** _Reconfiguration  
_**Summary:** The tension between teammates is palpable. Friendships are strained and camaraderie has diminished since the war's end. Time can help heal but being forced on missions together might return them to the level of amity they had once before – or, it could potentially make things worse…  
**Date: **February 2, 2013  
**Genre:** Friendship/Drama/Humor/Romance

* * *

**Reconfiguration**

"…This war hasn't ended…"

Shizune paused her casual skimming of the day's schedule, the folder in her hand lowering as a frown twitched her lips downwards with the soft words spoken in the silent office. Brows creased with worry, dark eyes shifted to the cluttered desk before the panoramic windows, taking in the back of a red leather chair, its occupant probably staring out upon the dying daylight cast over the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Silence stretched another few moments before Shizune placed the manila folder on the sill she was leaning against, hands unconsciously smoothing down the nonexistent wrinkles of her black kimono before clasping together with patience upon her lap.

"…One year…" The voice continued – soft and tired – and her chair shifted slightly but didn't rotate to face her listening assistant, "…The final battle was won a year ago…But this war hasn't ended…"

Shizune's brow creased again before she cleared her throat, "…How so, Tsunade-sama? Peace has settled over the Five Great Shinobi Countries…Our recovery efforts are on schedule…I don't understand."

Finally the chair turned revealing the worn and weary expression of the Godaime Hokage. Hazel eyes, glazed over in silent contemplation, stared unseeingly down at her desk, hands tapping rhythmically against the armrests, and lips pursed in deep thought. Shizune watched the blonde with continued patience and confusion, even when her piglet familiar nudged at her feet for desired attention.

A sardonic smile lifted Tsunade's lips, her light eyes shifting towards Shizune as she shook her head, "…Unease among the ranks," Her answer further confused the Medic, clearly displayed by her single, raised brow, "…It's war amongst peers, comrades, friends…_themselves_…"

Shizune bit her bottom lip, still confused and concern increased, "I still don't understand. _Unease among the ranks_? Have we been infiltrated? Is there talk of an uprising? What should we do?"

Tsunade shook her head immediately, already rummaging through her drawers for – what Shizune presumed were – sake bottles, "No infiltration; no uprising…However, something far more…_troubling_."

Patience finally running thin, the Medic pushed off the windowsill to stand straighter, "Then _what_, Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage let loose a triumphant smirk as she pulled a large, clear bottle free from between two teetering stacks of paperwork, popping off the cork and taking a small swig before leaning heavily back against her chair, "Haven't you noticed?"

Shizune rolled her eyes, "Apparently _not_."

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively as she placed the clear bottle on her desk, rifling through a few files distractedly before pulling free a particularly large folder, "…Sakura's been rather quiet lately, yes? Very…withdrawn?"

The dark-haired woman blinked before recalling the last time she had been in the company of the younger medical kunoichi, "…She has…" Shizune frowned with continued thought, also remembering the dark circles under her eyes, the lack of fiery temperament, the continued hours of voluntary work, "…Is something wrong? Is she okay? Should I–?"

"And Naruto…" Tsunade interrupted, "…As well as Sai. Naruto hasn't been showing the same energetic behavior as before. Sai seems distracted also."

Still beyond confused, Shizune tried to press for answers, "Is something wrong? Is Team Kakashi–?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Kakashi isn't the only team leader who has noticed his younger comrades' odd behaviors. Yuuhi Kurenai is concerned for Hinata's reserved conduct – more so than usual. Kiba has been rather brash – again, more so than usual."

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune began, "Everyone has their moments. They're still young – dramatics are bound to occur. We probably shouldn't meddle."

"Ino won't talk to Sakura," The Hokage continued gravely, "Best friends, aren't they? But, since the war, everything between them has been tense – encounters with each other are clearly strained. An entire year of this – clearly this isn't merely _dramatics_. _Everyone_ in that age group is avoiding one person or another," Tsunade frowned before taking another welcoming drink, "Comrades _shouldn't_ be acting like this. Especially after a war. _Especially_ for an age group as close as _theirs_."

"…And we want to fix this," Shizune surmised.

"We _need_ to," Tsunade urged, "With a group as talented as theirs we can't have this unease flowing through their ranks – _especially_ when they're more likely to be teamed with each other," She breathed in deeply and let it out in a long sigh, "The war should have ended a year ago. We shouldn't have the past – or whatever other dilemmas – creating breaks between these comrades – and their _friendships_."

"So…we're meddling," Shizune concluded with a soft smirk.

"No," Tsunade affirmed before smirking herself, "We're going to teach them a _lesson_. We're going to re-show them the meaning of _teamwork_."

Shizune nodded her head, taking the folder she had been reading earlier from the windowsill before walking out of the office, Tonton at her heels, "I'll call them all to be debriefed in two hours."

"_One hour_," Tsunade corrected before the door closed behind her assistant; she exhaled heavily, took another long drink from her bottle, and glared down at the large folder sitting at her desk, "The sooner we get these brats back on track – the _better_."

* * *

Shizune hummed softly in boredom as she penned her signature onto several lines with her right hand while simultaneously patting Tonton's head with her left, the piglet snoozing comfortably on her lap.

In the middle of completing her name, Shizune's hand faltered and she sighed as she closed her eyes, unable to stop herself from analyzing the past year, trying to recognize the same problems Tsunade had been able to uncover about the particularly talented group of young shinobi and kunoichi.

The more the woman thought about it, the more she could see how strangely _detached_ Naruto and his friends were of each other. They were either only spending their time amongst their initial teams from when they were Genin or they put in most of their free time towards the hospital, on missions, or helping out with the Hidden Leaf Recovery process.

"Tsunade-sama's right," Shizune whispered to herself and Tonton, "These kids _need_ each other. We have to help them…"

The sound of footsteps caused Tonton's head to snap up with attention and subsequently caused Shizune to look forward, watching with mild trepidation as a courtesy knock sounded and the door opened, a single figure moving forward, emerald irises filled with tire and confusion.

"Shizune-sempai," She greeted with a bow, pink hair falling around her shoulders, "Shishou called for a meeting?"

Haruno Sakura stood up straight, regarding the older kunoichi expectantly. Shizune studied the younger woman with drawn brows and a concerned frown. The bags under her eyes were darker now, her skin a little paler, and her figure a little slight.

"Sakura," Shizune started, tone clearly laced with worry, "How are you doing?"

The pink-haired medic blinked, confused, "I'm doing…well?" She smiled weakly, "You saw me this morning."

Shizune shook her head, "No, I saw you _yesterday_ morning. My goodness, have you been at the hospital this _entire_ time?"

Again, Sakura blinked, "…I guess I have," She sighed and rubbed at her sunken eyes, "It's been busy; I had a couple of emergency surgeries."

"When was the last time you were home?" Shizune questioned, standing from her desk, "Have you been able to spend time with your team? Your friends?"

Sakura's entire expression immediately became withdrawn and guarded – so much so that it surprised Shizune with how quick the change was; Sakura's lips formed a thin line and her emerald eyes had hardened considerably, "No time, Shizune-sempai. I've been needed at the Hospital."

"Sakura…"

Before Shizune could voice her concerns, more footsteps interrupted her and the door opened, three more forms entering the vestibule of the Hokage's Office. Sakura immediately stiffened upon seeing Team Asuma standing at the entrance before she turned towards the window behind her, crossing her arms protectively over her chest as she gazed unseeingly through the clear glass. Shizune acknowledged Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji who nodded politely in return. Yamanaka Ino, however, was staring with narrowed grey-blue eyes at the pink-haired medic.

"Hokage-sama called for us?" Shikamaru asked, opting to ignore the tension brewing between the two kunoichi.

Shizune cast a brief worried glance between the two other medics of the room before she nodded her head, "Yes, a mission briefing."

"…I don't think I can stand being on an assignment with _her_," Ino muttered as she crossed her arms and glared at the floor. Sakura remained stiff and silent.

"_Troublesome_," Shikamaru grumbled as he rubbed his right temple, left hand clenched in his pocket.

"We're still waiting for the others to arrive," Shizune informed, frowning with the growing hostility in the small space.

"The sooner the better," The Mind-User added under her breath.

"No need for the extra commentary," Sakura retorted quietly, glaring at the blonde over her shoulder.

Before Shizune could even begin to step in to stop any rising arguments another knock was heard and Team Kurenai calmly walked in. Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata were typically quiet, acknowledging the presences of everyone in the room in polite recognition. Hinata noticeably glanced at Sakura before moving to the opposite side of the room, head bowed, features hidden by her bangs. Inuzuka Kiba had emerged a few steps after with a wide grin, though his happy demeanor also changed upon realizing Sakura's presence. He glared at the pink-haired kunoichi with irritation before taking a stand beside his teammates where Hinata had settled, leaning casually against the far wall.

"There a line to see the Hokage or something?" Kiba asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Is this going to take a while? I need to pick up Akamaru from his check-up with Hana. Knowing _her_ – she just might charge me for extra time."

"This shouldn't take too long," Shizune amended, though she couldn't help but feel even more worry with the rising tension in Sakura's shoulders – what had she _done_ to be the subject of so much ire from her peers?

Team Gai was next to arrive. Hyuuga Neji stepped in and scanned the room, his eyes straying to Hinata a few seconds longer before he took a stand with Rock Lee at the side of the room closest to Sakura. Lee offered Sakura a small smile which she returned weakly and Tenten shifted her worried gaze between the Hokage's apprentice and Ino, clearly unsure whether or not she should choose a side. Shizune was relieved to see the Weapons Mistress stay where she was – a choice that would probably avoid more hostility in the increasingly cramped room.

Shizune bit her bottom lip unsurely as she looked upon the shinobi gathered together. Now that Tsunade had pointed it out to her she could see so _clearly_ now how divided everyone was.

"What kind of mission briefing is this anyway?" Kiba asked as he analyzed the occupants of the room, "Probably something big if it's got this big a group."

"And still more coming," Shizune sighed softly – though Kiba seemed to have heard her, his eyes catching hers as he raised a questioning brow.

Before he could voice his expected inquiry the sound of additional steps stopped him, some languid and one hurried.

"Don't tell me we're being briefed for a mission with _her_," A gruff voice stated, filtering through the slightly cracked open doorway, "What would the Hokage want with _her_ fucking talents?"

Recognizing the voice, Kiba's dark eyes widened and a sneer instantly broke across his tattooed face, "Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me! _Them_ too?"

Shizune cringed as the door was flung open. Heads turned and distasteful frowns and narrowed eyes were already being fiercely directed at the newcomers.

Karin stood in the doorway, frustration and annoyance painted on her features before it morphed into surprise upon seeing the shinobi-filled room. She was quick, however, to control herself, standing up straighter and putting on a neutral expression as she walked further into the room, crimson eyes sweeping the space behind thick-rimmed glasses with coolness before taking a stand beside Sakura's free side. Ino glared at the red-headed kunoichi but Karin ignored her, instead nodding her head in acknowledgement towards Sakura, who politely returned the greeting.

"So I guess the party's in here," The rough voice from before said loudly, grinning widely as he assessed the group.

"No one said you were invited," Kiba growled under his breath.

"As a matter of fact, we _were_ invited," Suigetsu mocked as he stepped into the room, followed closely by the orange-haired male Shizune remembered as Juugo, "And even if we hadn't been, I would've gladly crashed it."

"And I would _gladly_ be the one to _kick you out_," Kiba countered, standing up with fists clenched only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder from Hinata.

"He's not worth it," Shino asserted firmly.

Kiba turned his attention to Shizune, "_Please_ tell me we're not working with _them_!"

Shizune opened her mouth to answer, her eyes shifting to Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino who were all heatedly glaring at the newly instated Konoha shinobi, dread filling her stomach with the brawl that just _might_ occur in her sort-of office, "Kiba–"

The arrival of another newcomer interrupted Shizune once again. Sai calmly walked into the room, stoic and silent as he panned his dark eyes across the vestibule. He also took a stand beside Sakura, a dark brow rising in question of their gathering towards the silent kunoichi only to be answered with a short shake of her pink-haired head.

"So the Sasuke-look-alike appears," Suigetsu laughed toothily, earning more glares and a soft sigh from Juugo behind him.

Shizune observed Sai, however, and noticed with slight surprise that his emotionless features cracked ever so slightly with a downward twitch of his lips. Sakura glared at Suigetsu over her shoulder, mouth opened in, what Shizune expected to be, a reprimand only to snap shut, her green eyes narrowing further as she turned her back entirely to the room, gaze directed solely on the landscape beyond the large windows and nothing else. Karin noticed this also and frowned at the medic's reaction but didn't comment.

The objects of Sakura's silence were the final members of the debriefing walking up behind Suigetsu and Juugo who were still in the middle of the entryway. The reactions of Uzumaki Naruto's and Uchiha Sasuke's arrivals were mixed and on opposite sides of the spectrum.

Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and Team Gai greeted Naruto with welcoming smiles. Sasuke was received by angry glares. Shizune watched with growing disquiet as Naruto didn't respond with his usual blinding grin but with a weak half-smile, walking into the office to stand beside Sakura and Sai only to realize that Sasuke hadn't followed but had stayed behind to stand beside Suigetsu and Juugo. A frown instantly pulled Naruto's lips and he turned to see Sakura hadn't acknowledged his or Sasuke's presences at all – her gaze was determinedly set forward and away from them. Karin – who had also glared at Sasuke – scoffed loudly before turning towards Shizune expectantly, clearing wanting to get the debriefing over with.

'_Kami, you can try and cut the tension in here with a kunai and it wouldn't break,'_ The older woman thought dismally, noticing Tonton cowered under her desk; she scanned the room sadly, _'What's happened to all of you…?'_

"This going to take any longer?" Suigetsu drawled as he stared disinterestedly at a few scars littering his bare right arm.

Karin rolled her red irises, "Not like you've got anything better to do."

Slowly, Suigetsu switched his gaze from his outstretched limb across the room to connect with Karin's distasteful expression; he smirked dangerously, "No one asked _you_, Cow."

Karin stiffened, her eyes brightening with increased irritation and Naruto – ever the peacekeeper – was quick to stand in her way, hands up in surrender, "Now, now guys. No fighting, yeah?"

The white-haired male snorted, "_She _started it."

Crimson eyes hardened, "I'll _finish_ it too."

"Let's see you _try_," He challenged, sharp teeth gleaming as his amethyst eyes glowed with amusement. His hand shot out behind him and everyone in the room was quick to react, crouching down into positions that were ready to go on the offensive or defensive. Shizune watched the flurry of activity with wide eyes, darting her gaze around the room to find most of the males itching to throw some punches, Karin fuming behind Naruto, and Suigetsu grinning with hilarity. Juugo had stepped back, taking deep breaths as advised by herself and Sakura to help with his urges and Sasuke remained still and quiet, unaffected and apparently uncaring. Sakura had turned her head slightly to observe the event but did nothing else.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, brows furrowed with annoyance as he stepped in the center of the chaos, "Knock it off!"

Naruto's royal blue eyes circled the room, making contact with each and every pair before landing on the sharp-toothed male, who continued to smirk cheerily.

"Yeah," Suigetsu chuckled as he removed his water bottle from his back pouch, "We're all friends here, right?"

Kiba straightened from his crouch and shook his head, exasperated, "Fucking moron."

"Fucking mongrel," Suigetsu countered with a grin earning a glower from the Inuzuka; he laughed and took a swig of his water, "I can play this game all day," He smirked, "Just try me."

Kiba stepped forward, rolling up his sleeves, "Why you–!"

"Game's over, _children_," All eyes snapped to the front of the room where Tsunade stood, arms crossed under her breasts, staring down with disapproving hazel irises at the group before her, "…Now, if you're ready to be mature adults, you'll all shut up and listen."

* * *

**A/N:** I was actually pretty excited for this when I initially wrote it. Kind of like a derivative of _Teamwork_ which was featured as a _Sneak Peek_ in one of the chapters in _The Curse_. I don't know, I think I wanted to write a story with the entirety of Team Kakashi and their peers, as well as Karin, Suiegetsu, and Juugo - a bit of a 'find you place' in this different roster of peers, especially after the war and with the addition of the new shinobi of their ranks. For example - how Sai feels now that Sasuke is back; how Hinata feels about Naruto's continued feelings for Sakura; how angry Ino is with Sakura (which I won't reveal now as to _why_ that is); how Neji feels with Hinata's position as Head (and _YES HE LIVES IN ALL MY FICTIONS BUAHAHAHA_); how Karin feels towards Sakura, who saved her, and Sasuke, who tried to kill her; how Naruto feels about Sasuke's reluctance to be Team Kakashi - basically, how _EVERYONE FEELS ABOUT SOMETHING_ and their struggle to begin to work together and find their dynamics as both teammates and friends.

**So...What do you think? Would you read it? Keep or Scrap?  
**

If _Keep_ I'd probably start it after _Rehabilitation_ is either mid-way through or finished...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company.

_**Thanks for reading! You guys are the BEST!**_

And **please** check out my currently ongoing fictions **_Vengeance_**, **_The Curse_**, and **_Rehabilitation_**. All three are **SasuSaku** and heavily **Team7**. Thanks guys! And much love!

Len


End file.
